


Tattoos with Meaning & Music with Feelings

by Blu_Bell, HeyItsGem



Series: TWM&MWF [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Aren't we just a cute can of worms?, Both ships are main ships, Cellos, CutiePunk!Guang Hong, I am the projection queen kneel before my utter dorkiness, Leather Jackets, M/M, Makeup, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Nerd!Seung gil, OrchestraGeek!Leo, Presenting: Fam de la Iglesia, Punk!Phichit, Seung gil wears glasses, Skipping Class, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Truth or Dare, and more bullying, but not a lot, false alarm sorry there are more slurs, homophobic slur, leo & seung gil friendship, mentions of bullying, no really just one, oblivious dorks, so technically its still one slur?, theyre like either really generic or just bad, well they are more of the same slur, with really shitty dares sorry guys bella and I are both not great with dares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: A nerd, an impromptu makeup artist, a cutie punk and a cellist all attend high school. Seung gil just wants to study alone in peace, Phichit is suffering through his days in high school, Leo is stalking *coughs* um, crushing on the World's cutest bad boy, and Guang Hong will kill anybody who even thinks about hurting his future husband.





	1. That's a Lovely Shade of Panic You've Got There

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my good friend crazycatt. Inspired by our wonderful Seungchuchu Squad gc family! (WE LOVE YOU GUYS!)

Seung gil hated school. Not because of the learning, the learning was the best part of the damn place, but because of the people.. people were the worst, they were noisy and reckless and didn't bother to pay attention to where they're going. Which was why he had ended up on his back with all of his books on the floor staring up into brown eyes and an ever flushing face.    

“Oh my god, Seung gil, I'm so sorry! Aw, Jesus...Are you ok!?” Seung gil was barely able to process that the person in question was none other than the only person he deemed worthy enough to call a….an acquaintance? A friend? Either way, Leo de la Iglesia was the only person he could stand in this hell hole. Or at least he had been, until he decided to run into him at full speed.

“I'll be much better once you get off, de la lglesia.”  
     

“Right. Oh, right! Sorry, here.”  
     

Leo scrambled up and lent a hand out towards him, hoisting him up. He noticed that the boy’s glasses had fallen in the crash and handed them back to him. While Seung gil went to put them on Leo started to gather the fallen books.

“ _‘Stars, Galaxies, and Cosmology’_ I'm guessing the next one is space themed?”

Seung gil adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “I already finished the last one, it was time to move on”  
     

Seung gil liked school work, more than the average high schooler should, and would constantly finish the semester's work within a month. The school population was already small; so in an effort to keep Seung gil as a student, they had developed a self-learning, independent study program just for him. Seung gil was quite happy with it, skipping high school meant early college with even more people to worry about. In the program, all he had to do was keep himself busy, he could read any text books he wanted and stay curled up in the library alone for hours, nobody had to talk to him, nobody had to interact with him. He only needed to venture out for bathroom breaks and to eat his lunch with Leo in one of the practice rooms.  
     

“Why were you running anyway? It's not like you were late or anything.”  
     

“Oh well, you see I- I, um...I was...I really needed your opinion on my piece! Yeah! There's this part in the middle that needs tweaking.”

Seung gil knew this was an obvious lie but he knew he would get the truth eventually so he played along.  
     

“Alright, let me just leave these in my locker, and then we can head down.”  
   

The two quickly made their way through the process of getting their lunches from the cafeteria and head down to the music wing. There Seung gil took the seat closest to the edge of the piano and proceeded to use it as a table.  
     

“Seung gil, I've told you over and over again not to eat off of the piano, we're going to get into major trouble.” Leo said exasperatedly.

Seung gil merely shrugged and pointed out that they haven't yet, while Leo went to the cupboard and took out his cello. He technically hadn’t lied to Seung gil, he really did need an outside opinion on the song he was composing.  
     

“Ok, tell me what you think.”  
     

He placed the bow on the strings and began to play. Seung gil enjoyed listening to Leo play, it was one of the things that placed him in his good graces, and he had heard the first stages of this piece over and over. It kept changing and evolving, and Seung gil would never admit it outloud but he enjoyed watching Leo's face as he played. Maybe it was the fact that he had no external facial cues himself but he made it a habit to watch people's expressions.  
     

Leo's were always happy when playing the cello, he looked relaxed, like the cello was a sort of sanctuary and today was no different. Except there was something different. The piece was beautiful, as always, but now it felt sweeter, more gentle. Seung gil looked at Leo's face and saw a slight blush forming. Seung gil (slightly) raised a single brow as he watched him. Whatever, whoever, the cellist was thinking of, it was made pretty clear to Seung gil that he would hear a lot more love ballads this coming month. Yay.

 

     

Phichit hated school. He didn't mind socializing with people and thanks to Guang Hong and the rest of his host family, he was going in knowing at least a couple familiar faces. No, what Phichit hated was the schoolwork itself. What was the point of learning about dead old men (who were probably gay for each other let's be honest) who fucked up the country every other time? Why did he need to learn how to conjugate French verbs and not actually speak in French? Well, okay he did need to know the conjugations to actually speak French but it didn’t have to be so… boring. And the clincher, when will he ever, ever need to do proofs in actual life?! What was the point of those things? Obviously the circle is round what more do you want!?  
     

Phichit sighed. Either way, he did not enjoy school subjects, but his dream was to become a beautician and sadly, the only way to achieve that dream was to get through high school. He'd seen Grease he knew what awaited him if he dropped out, although having Frankie Avalon pop his bubble gum didn't sound too bad…  
     

“Phichit hurry up, we're going to be late for lunch!”  
     

Phichit shook himself out of his daydream and paid attention to his friend/tour guide. Guang Hong was an adorable little thing, even if he did insist on wearing black everyday (such a shame too, he really wanted to dress him up in pastels…), underneath the leather jacket Guang Hong was the nicest guy to know, he’d heard stories from his new friends about how Guang Hong would stand up to the neighborhood bullies and how the little kids adored him and insist he play with them. But right now, he looked annoyed at the other boy, perfectly pissed with a slight pout Phichit wished he could convince him to paint a light pink.  
     

“G, we’re not going to be late, the bell just rang like a minute ago! You can't be that hungry, I saw you eating Cap’n Crunch in math.”  
     

“This isn't about food! This is a matter of the heart! Which you would know if you read the notes I passed you instead of sleeping!”  
     

“Ok, fine I will be more attentive to your needs and suffer through proofs to hear your woes of love, is that better?”  
     

Guang Hong narrowed his eyes, grabbed Phichit’s wrist and practically sprinted to the cafeteria. It wasn't long until he crashed into someone exiting a nearby classroom that Phichit was able to catch his breath.  
     

He crouched hands on knees and looked to Guang Hong who was now interestingly enough pressed into a taller boys chest, while the boy had his arm around Guang Hong’s shoulders, steadying him.  
     

“Hey are you-” The boy stopped talking once Guang Hong looked up. Guang Hong’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned a shockingly deep red.  
     

“L- Leo h- hey, uhh, fancy bumping into you, ha ha, literally! Uh, um…”  
     

“Y-yeah definitely, um a-are you ok, you're not hurt or anything right?”  
     

“No! No, I'm good thanks, um I- oh god! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and- and we!” He gestured to Phichit. “We were just on our way to lunch, would you, maybe, um... want to join us…?”  
     

Phichit watched with great amusement as his friend garbled his words and how the other boy, Leo, didn't let his eyes leave Guang Hong’s for a second. The two didn't even seem to realize they hadn't let go of each other, they looked to be very content clinging to each other as if they did it everyday.  
     

“I would love that…” Phichit could see Guang Hong’s hesitant grin start to widen. “Except I usually eat with Seung gil, so he can help me with my cello...I was already planning on meeting him…”  
     

Guang Hong’s face fell, but quickly perked right up. “Oh th- that’s alright, um I had to show Phichit around anyway! Ha ha! So I'll see you later…”  
     

Guang Hong slipped from Leo's embrace and was about to head to the cafeteria again when Leo took ahold of his wrist.  
     

“Wait! Um, uh if you want...maybe tomorrow you can come down to the practice room and...join us…? It's just that Seung gil hates surprises, if not I would've invited you today. Ah! You can bring your friend too!” He said finally looking in Phichit’s direction.  
     

“I- I would like that, very much…”  
     

Leo breathed in deeply and a huge grin spread across his face matching with Guang Hong's to a tee. “Ok then! I'll catch you later?”  
     

“Yeah! Totally!”  
     

“Cool.”  
     

“Cool.”

Phichit stood there watching the sickeningly sweet display that normally he wouldn't have dared to interrupt, but his stomach was begging for attention and the cafeteria was serving chicken nuggets that may or may not be in the shape of race cars, the only way to find out was to break up the cuties who were happy looking into each other's eyes.  
     

“Ahem! Sorry to interrupt, really, but G? Lunch? I wasn't the one snacking on mouth scarring cereal and I could really use some type of substance in my food pouch, so…”  
     

“Oh right, sorry!” Guang Hong said to Phichit, looking at him for a split second before turning back to Leo. “So I'll see ya later?”  
     

“Yeah! I had to go meet Seung gil anyw-” As Leo was talking he was walking backwards which resulted in him tripping over his feet and falling down.  
     

“Leo! Are you ok?” Guang Hong asked worriedly.  
     

Leo pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. “Yeah yeah, I'm good! I uh, I'm- I’m just gonna- gonna go now, uh...bye!" And with that he sprinted off, clearly embarrassed.  
     

“Well, that was lovely. Oh! Almost as lovely as that pretty blush of yours! See? I told you pink was a good color on you.”  
     

“Phichit!” Guang Hong yelled while covering his face with his hands, “I hate you.” He murmured, his words muffled by his hands.  
     

“Yeah, yeah, sure you do…” Phichit said, laughing lightly. “Can we please eat now? I’m starving!”


	2. FYI: The Sun Sets in The West

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey (i sounded like Bokuto in my mind sorry im a weeb)
> 
> Anywayyy enjoy the chapter!

Guang Hong was playing with his food. This wasn’t something he did usually, not a lot of things could keep him from eating. This only happened when he had a lot on his mind, and the encounter he just had apparently gave him enough to think about as he no longer felt like eating.

“-Hong. Guang Hong!!” He heard his friend say, making his head snap up.

“Huh, what?” He said.

“Are you even listening to me?” Phichit asked, a teasing grin on his face.

Guang Hong looked at him, sheepish. He didn’t want to admit to not listening, but he had no idea what his friend had just said. “I’m sorry, I’m just distracted, I guess. What were you saying?”

Phichit shrugged “Eh, don’t worry about it, it’s not important.” he said before looking at Guang Hong mischievously. “Something on your mind?”

“N-no…” Guang Hong said, his cheeks coloring. “I’m just not that hungry, um, because of the Cap’n Crunch, yeah.” Guang hong said, pushing away his plate of questionably-shaped chicken nuggets as if to prove his point. It was like he was trying to convince himself more than Phichit that that was the case. 

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that G? You don’t have something,  _ or someone _ on your mind?” Phichit said, his sly grin still present on his face. “Maybe a certain Mexican-American? Name starts with an L, tiny bit taller than me, nice brown hair… No?”

Guang Hong almost groaned at Phichits teasing, but he didn’t and opted to pretend that he didn’t know what Phichit was talking about. Because it wasn’t like  _ Leo  _ was on his mind anyways. “What?” he said, his face expressionless other than the full on blush that he was now sporting.

“Huh, guess I was wrong then.” Phichit said. “Well since you don’t seem to have an attraction to him, maybe I’ll ask him out. What do you think, G, is it worth a shot? Think he’d go for me?” he teased, making Guang Hong’s eyes widen. 

“NO!” Guang Hong exclaimed before he could stop himself, attracting a couple curious looks from nearby tables. He jumped a little surprised by the sound of his own voice, then continued after making sure to lower his voice. “Okay, fine you win,  maybe  I was thinking of Leo. Just please don’t say anything about this to him tomorrow.” He said. His voice sounded defeated and vulnerable, almost begging Phichit. 

Phichit smiled, obviously pleased that Guang Hong accepted that Phichit was right. His smile turned softer as he looked at his friend. “Of course not, G,” he said before his smile turned teasing again. “And even if I wasn’t totally joking, which I was, and asked him out, he would never go for me, he’s way too into you, almost as much as you’re into him.” he teased earning himself a soft punch on the shoulder.

Guang Hong went completely red. “Shut up! He isn’t into me! And I’m not that into him anyways.” he said, burying his face in between his arms. 

“Yeah, sure,” said Phichit. “And the sun doesn’t set in the east.” 

Guang Hong tilted his face up to look up at Phichit, unbelieving. “It doesn’t, dumbass, it sets in the west.” 

Phichit let out a nervous chuckle. “Whoops, west then.”

  
  


Leo was not playing with his food, but he wasn’t eating it either. In fact he hadn’t even bothered with it, he’d been playing his new composition ever since he went into the practice room with Seung gil and the piece had never sounded better.  And he had Guang Hong to thank for the most part.  He was mostly making it up as he went, changing little things here and there,  giving it the sweetness that echoed Guang Hong's gentle demeanor, but also maintaining a smooth and steady undertone that matched his fortitude. He  really hoped he remembered  the more important elements  when he finished, because he wasn’t writing it down, not wanting to break the flow of the song. 

When he felt like he’d reached a possible end to the song - he never knew, almost all of his pieces were works in progress- he put his bow down on the desk next to him and fished out his music notebook out of his bag, starting to write down some of the changes he ’d made  before picking up his bow again. He looked over at Seung gil before starting to play again. Seung gil seemed uninterested, but then again he always did and Leo knew that he actually did care about his music and liked/tolerated Leo too. 

Leo started playing again,  taking into consideration the emotions he felt when in the presence of the shorter boy, he had had a crush on Guang Hong for a long time now. And every year since then his feelings had just kept growing. He  stopped playing every now and then to write down the changes to the song. This was as inspired as he’d been for the longest time and he didn’t want to waste it.  Maybe, if he was able to finish it, he could play it for Guang Hong and if he liked it enough Leo could finally- He shook his head. _ “Get a grip man!” _ He thought to himself.  _ “Baby steps Leo, you don't need to freak him out,”  _ He wrote one last note in his notebook and put his pen down to play the song one more time.

He finished off the song, put his bow down and looked back at Seung gil. “So what do you think?” Seung gil was usually indifferent about almost everything, but Leo knew that his friend actually did care about his music and that he’d have genuine constructive criticism.  

“That sounds better than anything you’ve ever played me Leo.” Seung gil said, Leo knew that Seung gil had meant what he said because Seung gil Lee did not care enough about peoples feelings to lie to them to make them feel better. “Must be some person to inspire this improvement in your song…” Seung gil said nonchalantly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Leo’s eyes went wide as he stared at Seung gil in shock.

“W-what?!” Leo spluttered, was Seung gil  _ teasing _ him about his crush on Guang Hong?

Seung gil shrugged, finishing up with his lunch and getting up to throw the wrapper from his sandwich in the trash. 

“Hey, um, would you mind if two friends join us at lunch tomorrow?” Leo asked once Seung gil got back to his seat by the piano.

“You have friends?” Seung gil said. Leo was almost sure by now that Seung gil was teasing him, but it was hard to tell with Seung gil as his expression rarely ever changed. 

“Shut up.” Leo mumbled, crossing his arms. “Do you mind them joining or not?”

“Who’re they exactly? If they’re gonna annoy me then I’ll pass, thanks.”

“It’s G-Guang Hong and the new exchange student Phichit, Guang Hong, um, asked me if I wanted to join them for lunch today and I had to say no to his offer because I was meeting you so I asked if they wanted to join us tomorrow instead of today because I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable because I figured you wouldn’t like a surprise increase in number so I just wanted to let you know today that they are most likely joining us tomorrow for lunch.” Leo said, talking fast, perhaps a little too fast but Seung gil wouldn’t mind, he was used to Leo’s mumbling. At least that was what Leo hoped. 

“Okay, de la Iglesia, chill. It’s fine they can have lunch here tomorrow, they just better not annoy me too much.”

A wide smile made its way onto Leo’s face as he thanked Seung gil. “Thank you, thank you! You’ll love them!” he said before pausing. “Well, okay, that might be too optimistic but you’ll tolerate them! They’re nice I swear.” Leo was speaking mainly for Guang Hong, but that was only because he didn’t really know Phichit, but he’d seemed nice too and Guang Hong seemed to like him too… 

Seung gil looked at Leo, his face still expressionless as per usual, but Leo guessed that if Seung gil wasn’t so expressionless he would’ve had an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Okay, if you say so.”

“Okay so, I don’t really know firsthand what Phichit is like, but I’m sure he’s nice too.” Leo said sheepishly.

“So your crush and his friend are joining us?” Seung gil asked, his tone was so flat that Leo almost missed what he said.  _ Almost.  _ Leo was left speechless and looking at Seung gil in shock. “Don’t be so shocked, I’m not an idiot, I can put two and two together. Class is about to start. I’m leaving.” 

Leo knew that there was at least 10 more minutes till the bell went off, and even if the bell had rung Seung gil didn’t  _ need _ to be in class. But he wasn’t about to stop Seung gil, he was too shocked at what had just happened to actually do anything anyway. Seung gil headed to the door before looking over his shoulder back at Leo. “I better not regret this, de la Iglesia.”


	3. Sweating Like a Sinner in Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chap 3 is up! Hope y'all like it!

As Seung gil walked back to his corner of the library, he analyzed his conversation with Leo. It was obvious that his friend was heels over head for this Guang Hong (and yes, that phrase is right—you could fight him over it). Leo was always happy, it was practically a trademark, but he turned into a completely happy gooey mess when one even mentioned Guang Hong's name.

  
He entered the little alcove he had made for himself amongst the bookshelves; he had moved the table to cut off the corner shelves, giving himself a barrier from any pesky onlookers that lost their way to the junkie corner on the other side. But before he could begin taking off his bag, he saw someone leaning against the end of the table and trying to take a selfie.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" While his words seemed nice, there was a harsh bite to them. The boy in question was startled by the sudden inquisition and fumbled with his phone for a bit before impressively catching it.

“Holy shit man! You scared the crap out of me!" He breathed out and slumped forward, a hand on his chest.

"Hm. Do you need anything? Because if not, I suggest you take your personal photo shoot someplace else, I have work to do." He turned away from the intruder, sat on the table and swung his legs over to end up inside the corner.

"Thanks for the suggestion but if I leave then the librarian will ask for my hall pass and I'll have to break it to her that they go against my beliefs, so..." If the boy expected Seung gil to react, he would be vastly disappointed. Instead Seung gil had already opened his laptop and was cross examining a chart of the stars, to a diagram of the same stars 1000 years ago. It was fascinating stuff….maybe too fascinating considering the boy was leaning in as well.

Seung gil took off his glasses in irritation and massaged the bridge of his nose, “Forgive me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a class to go to or something?

The boy looked down at him and gave him a confused look. “Umm, no…I'm doing the same as you, hiding in the library till school ends.”

Seung gil took this opportunity to observe the boy in front of him. He was dressed normally, nothing too nitty-gritty, some torn up designer jeans cuffed over the ankles, that looked too tight to be comfortable, a plain black shirt and a red flannel tied around his waist. He was definitely the most well-groomed delinquent Seung gil had ever met, if the subtle enhancements painted on his face were any indication.

"First off, I'm not skipping, I'm an independent student, there's nothing the teachers can teach me anymore. Don't drag me down with your lot.”

"Secondly, if you're going to stay here," he sighed, he never thought he would do this, but the kid didn't seem too bad.

"If you're going to stay here,” he repeated, “the least you can do is keep quiet. Ms. Take will catch you since I'm usually quiet."

The boy moved to face him and gave him a goofy salute. "Alrighty, boss man, you won't hear a peep from me!"

Seung gil hummed and returned to his charts. He was 5 minutes into figuring out the math (the one he taught himself 5 minutes ago) to find the distance between two stars, when out of nowhere the boy holds out his hand.

"I'm Phichit by the way, thanks for not ratting me out."

Without looking up he answered. "Phichit eh? Are you by any chance friends with someone named Guang Hong?"

"Uh, yeah Guang Hong's family has been hosting me for the past few days, why do you know that?"

"Because my friend is extremely gay for your friend and took the liberty of inviting you both to eat with us tomorrow, and knowing Leo he probably babbled on endlessly in front of Guang Hong and you, so in an effort to save face, I apologize on his behalf for his, um, gayness, it happens to the best of us, well except me, but Leo is only human."

"Oh. Then that must mean you're that Sean Gill person he was talking about!”

“It's Seung gil, get it right or don't continue speaking.” He finally looked up and gave Phichit a small glare of warning.

“Right, sorry man. I only heard it once and even then it was in the midst of adorable rambling. And as for that apology, it's not necessary I'm pretty sure the babble was overshadowed by Guang Hong's stuttering.”

Seung gil snorted. That was it. No expression change. Phichit realized that the only to tell what this guy was feeling was in the undertones of his voice or the shine in his eyes, which now that he noticed were actually really big and a deadly coal color.

“Anyway, you said you're an independent student? What does that mean?”

“Precisely what it sounds like. I'm too smart for the standard curriculum, but the school needs the students, so I'm basically here to study for my own personal enjoyment, which by the way you're interrupting with your enlightening small talk.” He raised a beautiful eyebrow. Phichit couldn't help but stare at how they angled elegantly, and yet were thick and full in the best places.

Seung gil was just finishing his outline for his personal essay on the gravity of the planet Alabanza and how the pull made its neighbor, Almaviva, collided with it, when he felt the curious sensation of being watched. It was a peculiar feeling, so he delved into it more, for science of course. He was much more used to fleeting glances, that flittered around the borders of his radar, usually joined with the whispers of fearful awe or insults, not this. This was uncomfortable, at a close distance, blatant staring.

He was intrigued, if not also irked.

“You know a picture lasts longer and makes you look less idiotic.” He said, again not letting conversation ruin his work pace.

“Do you work on your eyebrows?”

The question was so sudden and not at all what he was expecting, he was floored by the randomness of it. He looked up at Phichit and analyzed his every feature. His eyes were blown open, and a happy sparkle filled them, which quickly dimmed and gave way to self-consciousness.

"What? Was that weird? Sorry! I just really liked the shape and wondered how you got them to look so perfect...- Sorry! That was even weirder huh?"

Seung gil shook himself out of it. "No, it's fine. That's just not what people usually say to me."

"What do they usually say?"

"'Piss off.'” He said easily. “I'm apparently a sort of a smartass and an asshole.”

Phichit couldn't help but snort at his response. "What, you? Naw, I bet you're a complete delight at children's parties.” He noticed a little crack in Seung gil’s poker face, where the corner of his mouth lifted just a millimeter. He felt proud to have been able to make him smile…or whatever the little twitch counted as.

“So, the secret to your beautiful brows, plan on sharing?”

And it continued like that for the remainder of the day. Seung gil would answer (“They are naturally like this, I've never done a thing to them.”) and go back to his studies until Phichit would speak again 5 minutes later (“I don't believe that for a second, no one comes fresh out of the womb looking that perfect!”), rinse and repeat.

Phichit found out many things about Seung gil that day, not because of the things they spoke about, those were random facts like him having a dog and what he was currently studying, which admittedly was actually interesting, well more interesting than actual class. But besides that, he learned how quick to respond Seung gil was, like he didn't think about what came out of his mouth and frankly he didn't care. He was snarky and sarcastic, but you would never know unless you paid attention underneath the monotone voice he insisted on using. After bypassing all that, Phichit enjoyed joking with Seung gil and got a few more mouth twitches from him.

Seung gil didn't get his usual workload finished, but he didn't feel like he lost valuable time. It was rather refreshing having someone else to speak to who wouldn't get offended every time he opened his mouth. It's not that he couldn't catch when he made an insensitive remark, it was his pride that made him stand firmly to whatever came out of his mouth. With Phichit he always seemed to know what was a joke and what was a warning, both laden in the conversation plenty of times when the boy got too chatty or too nosy.

They broke off after the final bell, Phichit slinging his bag over his shoulder and waving good bye, “I'll see you tomorrow Seung gil!”

Seung gil nodded and left the opposite way to his locker to pick up his books. “SEUNG GIL!!!” He looked behind him and saw Leo coming at him at full speed. Huh. Déjà vu. Fortunately, Seung gil was a fast learner, so he sidestepped and let Leo crash into his locker instead. “What is it this time de la Iglesia?”

“Seung gil, man, you gotta help me! He's coming to lunch tomorrow, what the freak do I do?!”

“First off, wear stronger deodorant, you're sweating like a sinner in church.”


	4. "I'm Not a Stalker, I Just... Like... Watching Him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah I'm so sorry this is so late its just that uni was crazy and i was kind of stuck with where I wanted to go with the chapter (and just the story in general) and i still have finals but I managed to squeeze this in and I actually like it a lot, and I hope you guys do too!
> 
> -Gem

Leo rushed through the sea of people after his last class of the day, running to Seung gil’s locker. He was, to say the least, freaking out about the next day, when he would have to sit through lunch in front of his crush and try not to make a complete fool of himself. Of course, he was hyped about it, it was just scary. 

 

After lunch had been uneventful, Seung gil had his private studying thing so he wasn’t in any of Leo’s classes, and Guang Hong was in one of them, but Leo had opted to watch him dreamily from the back of the class instead of sitting next to him and talking to him. They’d shared shy smiles (at least on Leo’s end, Guang Hong’s smile was as lovely as ever) when Leo was walking into the class before Leo had to look away to hide his inevitable blush. 

 

“SEUNG GIL!” Leo yelled, torn away from his thoughts when he saw his friend. Leo kept running until he crashed into a locker, as Seung gil had stepped to the side, smart move. 

 

“What is it this time, de la Iglesia?”

 

Leo tried to catch his breath for a second before turning to Seung gil. “Seung gil, man, you gotta help me! He's coming to lunch tomorrow, what the freak do I do?!”

 

“First off, wear stronger deodorant, you're sweating like a sinner in church.” Seung gil said, scrunching up his nose. 

 

Leo winced as he looked at Seung gil apologetically “Noted.” He said, before continuing to freak out about the situation at hand. “No, but dude, really, what do I do? How am I gonna be anything other than an awkward, blushy mess with him sitting right across from me?! What do I even talk about?” He asked Seung gil, he knew that his friend would find him disgustingly desperate and maybe he was, but at this point, he didn’t even care.

 

Seung gil raised an eyebrow “And you’re asking me because I’m a great conversationalist, right? If you haven’t noticed so far, de la Iglesia, you’re kind of the only person I talk to, and that’s only because you were dumb enough to try and ‘befriend’ me.”

 

“Okay, harsh, but okay,” Leo muttered, mostly to himself. “So what are we gonna do, sit in silence for the entire lunch break?” Leo’s eyes went wide and he shook Seung gil with his hand on his shoulders. “WHAT IF WE SPEND THE WHOLE TIME IN AWKWARD SILENCE?”

 

“Okay, one, stop shaking me and take your hands off, and two-” Leo cut Seung gil off, shaking him again. 

 

“But Seung gil!” Leo whined. “What if-” It was Leo that got cut off this time.

 

“I swear to God, de la Iglesia, if you don’t let me go now, I will punch you.” Seung gil said, effectively making Leo let go of him, he pushed his glasses back on his nose and ignored Leo’s  _ “But you’re an atheist!” _ comment. “As I was saying,” Seung gil paused, giving Leo an icy glare that made Leo shudder and listen without another sound. “There won’t be an awkward silence with Phichit there. He’ll talk enough for all four of us.” Seung gil said, making Leo furrow his brows.

 

“You know him?” Leo asked, intrigued. 

 

“Yeah he was  pestering my dark soul with his rainbow-like personality  in the library today,” He said, not looking at Leo and walking ahead instead. Leo thought he sounded a little dismissive, but then again, this was Seung gil, he always sounded dismissive.

 

“Oh, so you know him now? Am I gonna be the only awkward person?” He said his fear for the day after outweighing his curiosity about his friends afternoon. 

 

Seung gil stopped and looked Leo dead in the eyes. “Calm the fuck down, de la Iglesia, you’ll be fine. He’s at least as smitten as you are.” He said before continuing to walk. “Besides, I wouldn’t say I know him, it’s more like he talked  _ at  _ me.” 

 

“W-what?” Leo said, referring more to the first thing Seung gil said. 

 

“Come on, we've been over this. I'm not an idiot, your crush is obvious.” Seung gil said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“No, no, not that. I mean that too but not really. How do you know he likes me? You don't even know him!” 

 

“Phichit told me.” Seung gil said, shrugging. They were now out of the school building and walking through the parking lot. They both walked to and from school and Leo biked sometimes, but he didn’t have his bike today. They would walk together for about 10 minutes before they had to split ways to go home. Their houses were pretty close but they weren't really neighbors or anything, they lived a couple streets down one another.

 

“Why would you talk about us? How much did you even talk to him anyway?” 

 

“I already told you, he’s a talker, he talked  _ at me,  _ so I didn’t really talk  _ to  _ him that much _.  _ But we both agreed that you two are oblivious idiots who are also in denial.”  Seung gil said matter-of-factly. “Seriously you and Guang Hong are both so-” Leo cut Seung gil off by pulling him behind a tree, he knew Seung gil would be pissed but  _ he  _ was there. 

 

“Shh, he’s right there!” Leo said, looking to the road from behind the tree, where Guang Hong had just appeared, talking animatedly with Phichit. Leo prayed to whatever God was out there that Guang Hong hadn’t seen him. 

 

Leo had one finger over Seung gil’s mouth while he watched Guang Hong and Phichit walk past the tree they were hiding behind. Leo looked at Seung gil, who looked like he might murder Leo but also… amused? He made a shush motion taking his finger to his lips and dragged Seung gil to the side of the road - so he could go behind a tree again if he needed to - and they started tailing Guang Hong and Phichit. Well, Leo did, as Seung gil was dragged to do so by Leo. 

 

_ Crack! _

 

Having stepped on a branch, Leo quickly pulled Seung gil towards the nearest tree and hid behind it. Peeking from behind the tree, he saw Guang Hong stop in his tracks and turn around to where Leo and Seung gil were mere seconds ago. He watched Guang Hong look around and turn back around to keep walking. Leo leaned back against the tree and let out the breath that he’d been holding, he slid down on the tree and sat on the ground with his back against the tree and looked up at Seung gil, who was looking down at Leo with his eyebrows raised.  

 

“So you’re a stalker now?”

 

“I’m not a stalker I just like watching him,” Leo said. “In a not creepy way of course!” He added, waving around his hands.

 

“If you say so, de la Iglesia.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

It was the morning of “The Day” and Guang Hong was standing in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear, which was silly because this wasn’t a date and Leo wouldn’t date him anyways. Guang Hong usually didn’t pay too much attention to what he wore, most things he owned were black or gray with a few white t-shirts in the mix, so whatever he threw on in the morning made sense together. Why couldn’t he find anything to wear?? Why did he even care so much what he wore? He never did!

 

“Need help?” came a voice, making Guang Hong turn around to where Phichit was leaning against his door, already dressed in one of his many designer jeans and a black tank top that had a shooting star and the word ‘STAR’ on it made up of little rhinestones. 

 

“Yes please?” Guang Hong said sheepishly, making Phichit chuckle and come further into his room. As Phichit came closer Guang Hong noticed that his makeup was already done save for lipstick, which he guessed he would put - if he chose to - after breakfast anyways. 

 

Phichit stood in front of Guang Hong’s closet, humming occasionally. Guang Hong waited patiently for the next couple minutes, only speaking up when nothing seemed to change in Phichit’s demeanor. “Well?” he said expectantly. 

 

Phichit turned around to look at Guang Hong. “What are the chances of me actually convincing you to wear a pale pink tank top?” He asked, making Guang Hong’s eyes widen before he started shaking his head furiously.

 

“No, no way.” He said, still shaking his head.

 

“But G, I have the perfect one for these jeans! I swear it would look great on you.” He said holding up a pair of black slashed skinny jeans. 

 

“Nope, not wearing pink. Not gonna happen.” 

 

Phichit sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to go to school naked. I’m sure Leo wouldn’t mind you doing that.”

 

“Ugh okay fine I’ll wear it,” Guang Hong said. “ _ If, _ ” he added, “You stop teasing me about Leo. And I’m keeping my leather jacket.”

 

“Of course you can keep the jacket,” Phichit said. “Though I won’t make any promises about Leo.” He said winking.

 

“I hate you.” Guang Hong said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, wear the pants I’ll bring you the top I was talking about.”

 

Guang Hong sighed, hoping that the top Phichit had in mind was a pink light enough to be mistaken for white. He squeezed into his pants, which was mildly difficult, either he hadn’t worn these in a long time or he had put on weight, which would not be great. 

 

“Here you go,” Phichit said as he came back in, handing him light pink top that seemed to be knitted, or crocheted, he didn’t know the difference and didn’t really care either. 

 

He raised his brows looking at the neckline of the top, which was  _ really _ low. “Phichit this makes me wanna wear something under it to cover my chest and I’m a  _ guy. _ ” He said, looking at Phichit, unbelieving. 

 

“Oh, I got you covered, here,” Phichit said handing him a small white article of clothing.  _ A bralette. Phichit was giving him a bralette. _

 

“Are you serious? Why do you even have this?” Guang Hong said, still in a state of shock. 

 

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, I just thought you might feel more comfortable if you had it on,” Phichit said. “And I have it for low-cut tops, I think it adds to the look. I don’t need to have boobs to rock a bralette and a low-cut top, fashion isn’t for a specific gender.” 

 

“Okay, yeah, thanks.” He mumbled, wearing the top  _ and the bralette.  _ He had to admit, Phichit was right, it did look good on him. The top was a light pink, which was - much to Guang Hong’s dismay - not that easy a color to mistake for white, but it looked good on him. It reached right below where his pants began and contrasted nicely with his dark as the night black jeans. The bralette wasn’t exactly white as he first thought but more of a creamy light nude color, so it wasn’t even that noticeable against his skin but he saw it and he felt it and he was kind of loving it. He was actually starting to wonder what it would look like if it were black but he wasn’t about to tell Phichit because he felt like he’d be unleashing a monster. 

 

“See I told you it’d look great on you!” Phichit said, beaming. “Now for your makeup, I was thinking-” He started to say before Guang Hong cut him off.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, baby steps Chulanont, baby steps.”

  
  



	5. WARNING: Things Just Got a Whole Lot Gayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT FANART???? AND IM!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO THE LOVELY @MariaMediaOverThere WHO GIFTED US WITH A BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF OUR 4 MAIN DORKS. I MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING RIGHT IN A PREVIOUS LIFE, I AM HONOURED, ME AND GEM ARE FLATTERED, I CANT STOP WRITING IN CAPS!!
> 
> Anyway since I'm way too excitable, I have the next chap here so Thank MariaMediaOverThere and check out her fics and her IG account: MariaMediaHere
> 
> HERE'S THE BEAUTY!: http://missmariamedia.tumblr.com/post/159740635451/tattoos-with-meaning-music-with-feelingsverse
> 
> And now on with the chapter!
> 
> PS: If anyone else decides to make art for this fic please tag me and Gem!  
> Tumblr: @ispyblu and @yoi-is-life, @crazyycatt  
> Gem's Twitter: @phantasticcphan

Leo de la Iglesia was not a stalker, regardless of what  _ certain people  _ might say. Was it his fault that the cutest human being on earth lived only a few streets away? Was it his fault that he always made sure to walk a block behind him? Was it his fault that he was never brave enough to actually close the distance and walk with him? Okay, maybe he was kind of at fault there, but he was certain that if anybody else were to see the wonderful radiance that was Guang Hong Ji every morning they would be dumbstruck too.

 

Anyway, he was not a stalker. He just didn't mind watching him...from a distance...without him kno-  fudge it. _ Okay _ _ , you know what? Screw this, today is going to be different! Today I'm going to talk to him.  _

 

He left his house, the ultimate picture of determination, and marched down to the main street. And sure enough, just as he was crossing the intersection, he spotted Phichit exiting the house...but where was…? He watched as Phichit looked behind him and rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly he moved the entire top half of his body before reaching out and pulling someone out of the house.

 

_ Wait. _

_ Is that? _

_ Oh shit… _

_ God have mercy… _

_ En el nombre del padre, el hijo y el Espíritu Santo… _

_ The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is out of service, please hang up and try your call again. _

_ Leo.exe has stopped responding. _

 

Leo de la Iglesia may be a stalker(not that he'd admit to it), but he was at least a good one; he kept out of sight and was, usually, untraceable. But nothing could help him after seeing Guang freaking Hong Ji in a soft pink tank top and a beautiful rosy blush. So it was only natural that in his moment of blindness he walked off the sidewalk and right into the trash cans, eating a mouth full of dirt as his cello dug in his shoulder. It was only natural. Things couldn't get any worse.

 

“Leo! Oh my god, are you ok!?” Oh, how was the world so cruel?!

 

He gingerly lifted himself by the arms as both Guang Hong and Phichit helped him to his feet

 

“Are you hurt? You didn't hit your head on the way down, did ya?” He was about to respond when Guang Hong suddenly grabbed his cheeks and moved his head back and forth to check for signs of bruising. 

 

“Oh god what if you have a concussion!?”

 

Leo gently placed a hand onto Guang Hong's and looked him in the eye; any lower and his brain might short circuit again. 

 

“I'm fine, really. All that's bruised is my pride.” His breath hitched when Guang Hong's thumb unconsciously stroked under his eye, and he couldn't help but return the gesture by brushing his against Guang Hong's knuckles. It wasn't until Phichit cleared his throat that they noticed their positions and promptly separated from each other.

 

“So, Leo.” Phichit began walking, prompting the others to move as well. “What are you doing here? I didn't know you lived so close.” Leo had subconsciously been tracing his eyes down Guang Hong's figure and quickly averted his eyes, feigning innocence. 

 

“Huh? Uh, yeah! Usually I'm up later, but my mom needed someone to calm my baby brother down so she could leave for work.” He hoped they bought that; he couldn't really come out and say he'd been following them since the start of school and had been following Guang Hong for much longer…shit. There was no way to make that sound less creepy. 

 

“Aw! You have a brother? That's nice. All I have is Guang Hong, and he makes for an annoying sibling.”

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Did you know how hard it was to make him wear that top? He seemed fine for the first 10 minutes, and then all of a sudden decides ‘Nope, not doing it.’ And tries changing! I had never felt so betrayed! I had to chase him around the house, twice!” Leo's eyes returned to Guang Hong and it was too late when he realized he had answered. 

 

“So, I have you to thank for this? I didn't think Guang Hong could get any cuter.” Guang Hong's face could easily be confused for a stop sign, and Leo was tempted to never stop. He wanted to keep making Guang Hong blush.

 

“Y-you mean that?” Guang Hong's voice was breathy, causing Leo's heart to reenact acrobatics. Not trusting himself to say anything else, he nodded. They both looked to the ground in silence, leaving Phichit to occupy the rest of conversation. Seung gil was right; Phichit was a great help in filling the lulls and by the time they reached the school they were all talking continuously if a little awkwardly.

 

“Well I'll see you guys at lunch, I have to go find Seung gil now, just meet us in front of the cafeteria and we can head down together.” Leo said toying with the strap of his case. Phichit nodded.

 

“Sounds good, seeya Leo!”

 

“Bye Leo…” Guang Hong gave him a cute little wave. Shiitake mushrooms, this was bad. Where the hell was Seung gil!? He waved back, then jetted up the stairs to the library to seek out more sarcastic advice.

  
  
  


“You do realize that he couldn't take his eyes off you, right?” Phichit couldn't help but shoot a cocky smirk at his shorter friend. Guang Hong narrowed his eyes at him and simply left.

 

“G! Wait come back! Come on don't ignore me! My care-for instructions clearly state I need constant attention!! G! Guang Hong!”

  
  
  


In the end, Guang Hong relented and they spent the first class passing notes, but after that Phichit was on his own until math...yuck. So he made the ultimate sacrifice and ditched class to roam the halls, watching new makeup tutorials on his phone and keeping an eye out for teachers on patrol. 

 

He had just slipped out of the bathroom to avoid a security guard when he found himself in front of the library. He eyed the front desk and saw the librarian go into the back room. Phichit took this as a sign and headed inside quietly, making his way to the corner shelves. But what he found there was not what he expected to find.

 

If  Phichit had thought that Seung gil had the most gorgeous brows in the history of the universe when they were pinched together in concentration or lifted in a condescending manner, then  he couldn’t have been more wrong, as  that was nothing compared to the sight of them relaxed as the guy slept. His arms were clutching a textbook that pillowed his head, and gave Phichit a front-row seat to the most tender version of his face. It was obvious he had tired himself out; there was an assortment of loose leaf spread out around the table and an even bigger textbook open out in front of him. 

 

Phichit stepped closer and noticed his glasses were balancing precariously on the edge of his nose. One turn of the head and Phichit feared he might bend them in a horrible shape. Without a second thought he reached down and slipped them off Seung gil’s face, careful not to wake him. He folded them and set them to the side.  He quickly snapped a photo before he could stop himself. Okay, okay, he snapped multiple photos, although in his defense, it was just such an amazing sight.  Besides, Seung gil had told him to take a picture yesterday. He was just late in doing so, no harm done.

 

Not really able to do much else, Phichit pulled a chair up against the nearby window and messed around with his phone. The sun was just rising from behind the building, casting the world in a golden light. It shone right through the window and hit Seung gil’s face. Seung gil’s nose wrinkled in discomfort and Phichit silently cooed at how adorable and soft this big bag of snark could be.

 

The sunlight kept flowing in, and Seung gil couldn't stay asleep with its presence disturbing him. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his baggy hoodie. He yawned, and Phichit may or may not have held his finger on the button of his camera.  The sound of the phone camera going must’ve made  Seung gil realize he wasn't alone, and he snapped his head in Phichit's direction.

 

“If you were watching me sleep, I'm starting to regret offering you a place to hideout from the librarian.” Ah, there it was. The snark lives on.

 

“What, me? What a cruel and unjust accusation! I was merely sitting here and I'm already having my name tarnished by this slander!” Seung gil gave him a blank look.

 

“Were you?” He asked robotically.

 

“Of course I was, silly.” Phichit winked and stood up. He scrolled to the first image he took of Seung gil and presented it to him.

 

“How else was I supposed to capture such beautiful brows in their natural habitat?” He said teasingly. Seung gil squinted to see the picture he was being shown, and his hand subconsciously moved to adjust his glasses when he realized they weren't there.

 

“Oh yeah, I took them off for you. Didn't want you to bend them or something. Here.” Phichit retrieved the glasses and made a show of putting them onto Seung gil's face, going to such lengths as to curl his fingers around Seung gil's ears to make sure they were in place. Seung gil stayed frozen, either from shock at Phichit's boldness or because he was too sleepy still to care.

 

“There, good as new.” Phichit said triumphantly, hands on hips. 

 

Seung gil just gazed back at him before saying,“You smudged them.” And proceeded to take them off again and clean them.

 

Phichit whined and argued that he hadn't even touched the lenses, that it was Seung gil's own fault for sleeping with them on. Seung gil blew off his claims and resumed his work. Phichit scooted his chair over to the table and watched him jot things down in horrible chicken scratch.

 

“So we met Leo on the way to school this morning,”  Phichit said after a while.  Seung gil hummed  in acknowledgement , eyes never leaving his paper.

 

“Yeah, he crashed into a row of trash cans after seeing how I dressed Guang Hong up,” Phichit said. Seung gil stopped writing and looked Phichit dead in the eyes, looking for credibility in his words.

 

“Please tell me he fell on his face.”

 

“Poor dude got pinned by his cello too.” Phichit smirked.

 

Seung gil covered his mouth in an attempt to smother his laugh but lost to it in the end. Phichit wished he could see it again. In slow-motion. Just to watch the quick sparkle in his eye and the smile appear so fast it could cause whiplash...that smile.The Smile. Shit, if the world were to end, Seung gil's smile was all he needed to see to die happy. Damn, he was too gay for this shit.

 

Seung gil calmed down soon enough, wiping tears from his eyes. “Geezus, that idiot. Guang Hong better date him soon or he might die before he even gets the chance.” He let out a few more snickers and this time Phichit did have his phone ready.  _ Cli-click. _

 

It's safe to say Seung gil sobered up real quickly after that and gave Phichit a warning glare. They spent the rest of their time in silence, Phichit watching Seung gil write in his strange hieroglyphic shorthand and Seung gil pretending they didn't really have a bonding moment making fun of Leo just moments before. Unfortunately, it was almost time for Phichit to head back to class.

 

“Well I'll seeya at lunch Seung gil.” He laughed a little. “Make sure you bring some popcorn, and if you're nice I'll share some gummy worms with you, we are in for a show.”

 

Seung gil met his eyes and gave him another eyes-searing, soul-lifting, “geez-how-much-more-gay-could-I-get!?!”-ing half smile. Phichit didn't care if that didn't make sense, because whatever ’That’ was made even less sense. There was a warmth in his chest, and it spread out through every muscle in his being.

 

“Let's hope we get good seats then.”  _ Ok this I can deal with. Ball of snark, you came through for me! _

 

“Haha, don't worry babe. I pull out all the stops on a first date.” He gave Seung gil an exaggerated brow wiggle

 

“Watch it, pretty boy.” He sounded cross, but Phichit could see the shine in his eyes and what better green light than a beautiful boy's beautiful brows?

  
“I'll pass, have to make it to class. But you can watch it as I leave, I don't mind.” He turned away and maybe he did shake his hips more than usual, but he didn't look back. Instead he focused on giving the librarian a quick salute before booking it out the door. He enjoyed messing around with Seung gil; it was fun. He couldn't wait for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Translation: En el nombre del padre, el hijo y el Espíritu Santo… / In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost
> 
> BTW: Leo is literally me with a crush, I project on this boy so much! Viva Mexico!


	6. Lunchtime with Unusually Wide Blood Vessels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, I am still kinda dying bc finals, but I had to get this chapter in bc I can't have you guys thinking Bella is the only productive writer,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, which might be true but that's not the point. Anyway, enjoy!  
> -Gem
> 
> (Slight warning: Mentions of former bullying and a single mention of the f-slur)

Guang Hong was bouncing his knee under his desk. It wasn’t something he normally did; it was just that there were only five minutes until lunch, and he was nervous - he was really, really nervous. He shouldn’t have been this nervous since it was just lunch! And with two other people, it wasn’t like he would be alone with Leo.

 

Guang Hong let out an involuntary sigh. He pulled at the neckline of his top. He still wasn’t fully comfortable with it and he didn’t know if he ever would be. There was a reason why he dressed like he did, and it wasn’t because he was too emo for colors. Guang Hong hadn’t always dressed like this. There was a time in his life where he actually liked wearing pink and lavender and pastel blue. In a perfect world, he might’ve still been dressing like that. But the world wasn’t perfect, and as soon as he got to middle school, kids learned what a _fag_ was and thought it was okay to use sexuality as an insult based on stereotypes related to appearances. Since Guang Hong’s clothing fit most of the stereotypes at that time, it wasn’t long until the bullying started. Guang Hong was petite and he couldn’t fight back, so he gave up, threw out his entire wardrobe save for one t-shirt that he really loved. He got new clothes, signed up for karate - he had a black belt now - got an undercut and multiple piercings. After he changed, they eventually left him alone, so he just stayed like that.

 

He knew that wearing this shirt today wouldn’t lead to him being bullied,  as people respected him now and homophobia was less of a thing in 2017. And he was no longer closeted either, so he really had no reason to worry. Assholes were still assholes, but they never did anything too bad. But he still didn’t feel comfortable enough in clothes that he used to like, even though he would have still liked them if the clothes hadn’t been associated with bad memories. He wanted not to care what people thought anymore, but he just couldn’t stop. But maybe, maybe he could try to care less about the negative thoughts people had and focus on the positive ones, like the ones Leo had had about him.

 

Oh God, Leo… Leo liked how the top looked on him and had _thanked_ Phichit for forcing him into the shirt. He’d said it made him look even cuter. Surely he’d meant it in a platonic way, right? Guang Hong was short and had small, elegant features, so a lot of people thought he looked cute. He looked younger than he was, so he was cute in Leo’s eyes, like how a young boy would be cute. Phichit would definitely disagree with him, but how would he know anyway, he’d only been there for a couple days.

 

“Yo, G, the bell rang, it’s time to go. Stop fantasizing about Leo or you’re gonna miss out on the real thing,” Phichit said, tearing Guang Hong away from his thoughts. Guang Hong promptly told Phichit to shut it, but there was really no hiding the blush on his face. He gathered his pens and notebook, which had a lot fewer notes than it should have had. This crush wasn’t gonna be good for his grades.

 

They walked out of the classroom side by side and headed towards their lockers, which were luckily fairly close to the class.

 

“So what were you thinking about so much that you barely talked to me at all in class?” Phichit asked, a slight smirk on his face.

 

“Nothing,” Guang Hong said. “You know that I’m not actually supposed to talk to you in class, right?” He added with a roll of his eyes. “I was doing what I was supposed to do which is, you know, pay attention to the actual class?”

 

“Yeah, sure you were,” Phichit said, responding with an eye roll of his own. “Like you always do, right, G? So, of course, you were listening to the teacher and not thinking about a certain boy that can’t function properly when he's in your presence.”

 

Guang Hong blushed a deep red for the umpteenth time that day as he once again told Phichit to shut up. He dumped his stuff in his locker and turned to go to the cafeteria, not bothering to wait for Phichit. He was being annoying, and Guang Hong had to make a point. Phichit would be quick to follow or at least yell after him, anyway.

 

“G, wait! Hold up, I’m sorry!” Phichit yelled as he made his way to the cafeteria. He was almost there, so there was really no point in stopping now. He could hear that Phichit was running, so he would most likely catch up to him soon. Guang Hong was almost at the cafeteria when he heard Phichit again, closer this time. “Wait up! Guang Hoooong!” Phichit whined. “I'm sorry, I won't tease you about L-” Phichit said before stopping abruptly.

 

Guang Hong stopped and turned around at that, coming face to face with none other than the boy in question, standing next to Seung gil.

 

“Tease you about what?” Leo asked, smiling. The question hung in the air as Guang Hong and Phichit gave each other fearful looks.

 

“Uh, teasing him about not answering a really simple question in class because he wasn't paying attention!” Phichit said quickly. Guang Hong let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh, a-a lot on your mind?” Leo asked, a faint blush making its way onto his face.

 

“N-no I was just, um, zoning out.” Guang Hong said. He saw Phichit make eye contact with Seung gil behind Leo and wondered when they'd become close enough to do that.

 

“O-oh,” Leo said softly. Guang Hong barely even heard it. He didn't know what type of ‘oh’ it was, but it didn't really sound like a good one. Guang Hong looked down, shying away from Leo’s gaze.

 

“Where do you guys wanna eat?” Phichit interjected. “G and I usually eat in the cafeteria because we buy our food, but I know you don't, so if you're more comfortable elsewhere, we can just buy our food and catch up to you?”

 

“We should be able to endure eating at the cafeteria for a day, right, Leo?” Seung gil said, and Leo nodded in agreement

 

That's how they ended up here, at a metal picnic table, Leo sitting across from him with Seung gil at Leo’s side, which meant Phichit and Seung gil sat across from each other, sitting in awkward silence, mostly playing with their food. Okay, maybe it was only him and Leo who had an awkward silence and were playing with their food. Phichit was as animated as ever, but no matter how much he tried to pull Guang Hong into the conversation that he single-handedly created, Guang Hong was just not feeling it. This whole thing was a disaster. And now Phichit was mostly talking to Seung gil while he gave Phichit occasional hums of approvement.

 

He continued prodding his food and snuck one more glance at Leo. Leo was staring at him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed. Guang Hong couldn't look away. He never had anybody stare at him so openly, so genuinely. It was nice.

 

“You really do look nice in pink,” Leo said softly.

 

Guang Hong felt the blush coming instantly. “T-thanks,” he said with a shy smile, looking away from Leo. “You look nice in anything you wear,” he added before he could stop himself, growing even redder than he was before.

 

Guang Hong could see the shock and a blush that matched his on Leo’s face when he looked at him again. “T-thanks,” Leo said. “That’s n-nice of you to say.”

  
  
  


Seung gil and Phichit had stopped talking at this point and were looking at the pair with knowing, yet curious eyes. Well, at least Phichit was. Seung gil was mainly just looking at them without much emotion in his eyes. Seung gil had to admit that Guang Hong and Phichit didn’t make him want to kill himself. They weren’t that annoying, to his surprise. Well, Guang Hong and Leo hopelessly pining for each other was annoying but other than that, they were fine. He and Phichit would just have to do something to take care of that, like lock them in a closet or something. Not that he cared; he just wanted them to stop being so damn annoying.

 

“So, Leo,” Phichit started, breaking the silence and causing Leo to snap out of the eye-sex he’d been having with Guang Hong. “You play the cello, right?”

 

“Yep, I’ve been playing for six years now.” Leo said in response, “It’s like the only thing I’m good at, so I stuck with it,” he added, smiling. Seung gil didn’t know if that was supposed to be a joke or not; he just really hoped Leo wasn’t in one of those times when he was insecure about everything about himself. Insecure Leo was annoying Leo, and Seung gil just didn’t need insecure Leo in his life, ever.

 

“It’s not the only thing you’re good at!” Guang Hong interjected, before once again going red. _He must have a higher amount of blood vessels than what is considered to be normal,_ Seung gil noted in his head, _or maybe they’re wider._

 

Leo let out a soft laugh, and Seung gil noticed that he was also blushing. Did everyone he knew have unusual blood vessels? “Thanks, Guang Hong,” he said, his voice was faint that Seung gil thought that he most likely wouldn’t be able to hear him if they weren’t so close to each other.

 

“Anyway,” Phichit said “That’s really cool, I don’t play anything, but I’ve always wanted to. Do you think it’d be too late to start now?” Seung gil found that his eyes tended to gravitate toward Phichit, and he couldn't help but notice the glint in his eyes as he spoke to Leo, and the way he would occasionally brush his hair out of his eyes.

 

His mouth was always turned up into a smile. He was genuinely interested in what Leo had to say, and it showed in his face _._ He had a very appealing face. You know, in a totally ‘he must be aesthetically pleasing to most people’ kind of way. Seung gil assumed that the touch-ups done to his face increased the congeniality of his face even more. Seung gil wasn't blind; he knew an attractive person when he saw one, but nature usually seemed to also make them, Phichit though… Phichit wasn’t like that, at least, so far. Phichit was surprisingly different. And that baffled Seung gil every time. Phichit was an interesting human specimen and Seung gil was very curious as to what he could discover.

“If we’re talking about the cello specifically, probably,” Leo said, looking almost apologetic. “And it would be a lot easier to learn how to play something if you started at an earlier age for most instruments, but if you think you’re up for the challenge, it’s definitely not impossible.”

 

“Hmm, maybe I will,” Phichit said, smiling. Seung gil wondered how he didn’t get tired from smiling so much. Surely it had to affect the muscles around his mouth somehow. “What do you usually like to play?”

 

“Um, I’m actually composing a new piece at the moment, so I work on that a lot, but when I’m not composing, I play whatever fits my mood at the time I guess.”

 

“I didn’t know you composed!” Guang Hong said. He was very excitable, to say the least. Seung gil might’ve found it annoying at any other time, but he honestly didn't mind. “Will you play it for me sometime?”

 

Leo’s eyes widened as his blush returned at an even brighter red on his cheeks. Were humans even supposed to blush that much? He’d have to look into that later. “Y-yeah, o-of c-course,” Leo said, in an almost unintelligible stutter. “I-it’s not quite f-finished yet though.” God, his friend was pathetic.


	7. My Knight in Shining Pink Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! MUCH MORE SLURS AND CREATIVE INSULTS AWAIT YOU!!
> 
> ALSO: I would like to point out that both me and Gem love JJ, he is my best douche friend I can't live without. In no way, shape or form is he being bashed, we just agree that him being canonnly disliked makes a good set up for an antagonist.
> 
> WE LOVE JJ HE IS PRECIOUS!!!

Phichit was nothing if not a good friend. And Guang Hong had definitely become his best friend in the past month he had spent in the Ji household before school started. So like any good friend knows, sometimes your best buddy needs a good push in the right direction; or in this case, a hefty shove into the cute guy they've been crushing on, metaphorically, of course. It had yet to come to the point where Phichit needed to use physical action to end the romantic tension simmering between them. For now, simple sly manipulation would work just fine.

Lunch was ending soon, and he had to time this out perfectly. And the perfect time was riiiight now.

"Hey Leo, since you walked with us to school today, why don't you walk back home with us?"

"Phichit!" Guang Hong's dark brown eyes were blown wide open. _Damnit, I knew I should've fought harder to put makeup on him! Peachy shadow...and… a simple cat eye would have been gorgeous… ah and maybe a little lipgloss,_ he thought, looking at Guang Hong’s moving mouth _. Oh, he's still babbling. Cute._

“-and we don't even know if he can!” Sometime between Phichit's musings, Guang Hong had started flailing his arms and looking like an adorable but deadly red baby chick.

“Can you?” Phichit asked easily, turning from Guang Hong to Leo and giving him one of his sweeter smiles that usually helped him get his way. Leo looked back between Guang Hong's hopeful eyes and Phichit's million-dollar smile and turned to Seung gil instead.

“Well I usually walk with Seung gil, but uh, Seung gil, do you mind, man? If they join us I mean?” Seung gil gave Leo the most expressive blank face Phichit had ever seen.

“I'll be walking with Phichit, you're annoying when you're pink and I get enough of that every day,” Seung gil said and stood up to make his way to the trash bins. Phichit just smiled brightly at the two dorks and followed Seung gil, dumping soggy fries into the bin with a flourish before turning back to his newfound partner in crime.

“You really like spending time with me, dontcha babe?” He smirked, flashing coquettish eyes. “Already asking for a second date, ya got me blushing!” Seung gil merely rolled his eyes at Phichit's antics.

“It's obvious those two feel the need to have ‘support’ while talking or else they'll just keep circling each other and never get anything done. And left alone, they are extremely annoying. So it makes sense to force them to interact like this….by the way, good job on that.” Phichit gasped obnoxiously.

“I was just complimented by- wait, what's your last name again?”

“Lee.”

“Thanks babe, ahem. I was just complimented by The Seung gil Lee!! I think I might faint.” He leaned his weight against Seung gil’s arm, his head tilted back to rest on Seung girl's shoulder with a hand on his forehead in an exaggerated manner. Seemingly undeterred, Seung gil slipped out from underneath him and continued to walk back to their blushing friends. Phichit regained his balance and laughed before chasing Seung gil down.

“No but seriously, sunshine, did you have anything else to add to this excursion?”

“Not really, I was just going to leave everything to you once I left.”

“Oh that's nice darlin’, just leave me to do all the work, that's fine.”

“Shut it; they'll hear you.” Seung gil said as they reached the table, Leo and Guang Hong idly waiting for them in shy silence. Leo looked up first, giving them a curious glance.

“You guys did know there was a closer trash bin, right?” Phichit stood still not knowing what to say. Shit...they were busted. Luckily, Seung gil seemed to expect Leo's question.

“Is Pink Leo being logical for once? How strange. We must inform the press immediately of this scientific phenomena.” Phichit couldn't understand how Seung gil could tease and banter without so much as twitching his face, the guy was a beautiful, confusing robot. Leo, on the other hand, didn't seem to appreciate it as much.

“Shut up,” He grumbled. “Come on let's go already.” The group made their way out of the cafeteria and left their separate ways. And if Phichit decided to make a permanent detour and join Seung gil in the library again, well….who could blame him? They spent the rest of the day in comfortable half-silence. Soon enough they left to meet up with their friends, to enjoy/suffer the long awaited walk home.

 

Guang Hong was a hot mess. If having Phichit technically asking out Leo to hang out with him every five minutes was enough to send his heart in a crazed frenzy, it was nothing compared to the epic freakout he subjected himself to after realizing that, _’Oh shit! Phichit asked Leo out for me!’_ And it didn't help that Phichit hadn't given him any useful advice since they split ways. They were texting throughout class Phichit staying calm and annoyingly collected while Guang Hong was almost foaming at the mouth, and constantly replying in all caps. _(WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALM DOWN,?! I’M THE PERSONIFICATION OF CALM PHISHIT!!!!)_

Ahem. Ok, so maybe Guang Hong was overreacting just a smidgen. But he couldn't help it! It was Leo freaking de la Iglesia!! He had three actual words to his last name!! Three! Guang Hong only had one, one syllable. A single syllable that vaguely sounded like a kitten sneeze. How could they ever see each other on the same level?

Guang Hong took in a breath, trying to calm his erratic heart. In all seriousness, he was overjoyed to have spent so much time with Leo recently, and it was all thanks to Phichit. Unfortunately, the small pastel fruitcake that fell for Leo in the first place tended to resurface every time Leo laughed or looked in his general direction or, let’s be real here, breathed. But things were different now, now he had a good friend who could take all of Guang Hong's shit and dish some right back to help keep him in line.

“G! I'm back did you miss me?” Speaking of the beautifully made-up devil.

“That depends, are you actually going to help me or continue to laugh at my expense?” He asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Phichit looked over to Seung gil, who stood behind Phichit, quietly observing the friendly exchange. They seemed to come to some unspoken agreement, and Phichit's eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Sorry hon, but me and Seung gil have decided to watch you two suffer from behind. Don't give me that look! You know you need to keep talking to him one-on-one since I am not going to be the buffer between you two for every lil date you guys have!” Guang Hong pouted. He knew Phichit was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

“Besides, if I'm busy helping you two dorks start a conversation, who's going to drag Seung gil out so we can follow you guys and watch?” There was a grunt of pain, but you couldn't prove that Guang Hong was the one who caused it. There were no witnesses, it was his word against yours. Actually, now that Guang Hong noticed it, there really wasn't anyone present at the outside corner they had agreed to meet at. It was eerily quiet…

“Guang Hong, where is Leo?” It was the first time Seung gil had directly spoken to him, and it surprised him that Seung gil’s voice seemed hesitant and maybe even a little panicked?

“I don't know. I just assumed he was running a bit late...why?”

“He wouldn't be late, especially if he was meeting you.” Guang Hong ignored the blush creeping up his cheeks and focused on the dread that was creeping into the pit of his stomach. Seung gil had started walking back inside the building. Guang Hong and Phichit shared a concerned look and quickly followed him. They were running down the hallway towards the music rooms when they found Leo in a fetal position ineffectively trying to protect his belly from some jerk’s kicks.

“JJ! Get the fuck off of him!” Seung gil didn't even bat an eye at the scene as he went over and shoved him off of Leo. His eyes burned looking like flaming pieces of charcoal as he glared at this JJ guy while gathering Leo and trying to help him off the floor. Phichit and Guang Hong crowded around, forming a small barrier.

Guang Hong took his first good look at Leo and noticed the small trickle of blood going down Leo's lip. Without much thought, he gently removed Leo's arms and lifted up his shirt, only to be met with red angry welts that Guang Hong knew were going to bruise over tomorrow. Hot, molten rage quietly bubbled underneath Guang Hong's skin, and with every shallow breath Leo took thanks to the kicks, Guang Hong was finding it harder and harder to stay calm.

“Aw, is little Leo being rescued by his three boyfriends? Can't even stand up for yourself, huh, you fucking fag?” JJ sneered. Guang Hong’s anger doubled with every single word he spoke. “Look at me, I'm Leo and I'm a gay-ass fucking teacher’s pet who gets whatever he wants! You know why that is, de la Iglesia? Hm? ‘Cuz you're probably out there screwing Mr. Damen’s brains out every ni-!”

Guang Hong couldn't tell you what happened after that. Well, that was a lie- as soon as he threw that first punch Phichit couldn't help but record it. _For blackmail purposes_ , he would say in the future. It would later be looked upon fondly, if not a little bit melancholically, a group of friends reminiscing their times in high school and defending each other's honor.

Until then, though, it was a blurred memory of viscous anger and red images. Guang Hong got sucked into his rage and leaving JJ on the floor, leaning against the lockers with a split lip and at least as many shiners as he'd given Leo. And he would've kept going too, if Seung gil hadn't feared that all of them would get suspended. Well, all except JJ. Seung gil didn't care and may or may not have kicked his legs as he and Phichit passed by, hoisting Leo up between them. Guang Hong met Seung gil’s eyes as the latter assisted Leo out of the room, and Seung gil gave a slight nod of his head. Guang Hong just needed to make one thing clear.

“Hey!” Guang Hong yelled at JJ, putting his attention back on him. JJ had a mind to flinch at his words. Guang Hong knelt in front of him and took ahold of the longer part of JJ’s hair, slamming his head against the lockers as gently as he could manage at this point.

“Maybe you can fuck around like that with anybody else, but no way in fucking hell am I gonna let you do it to my friend. Are you listening, dickweed? Leo de la Iglesia is under my fucking protection. If you mess with him, if I so much as _see you looking at him_ , don't be surprised if you wake up half dead in an alley somewhere, or better yet, if you don't wake up at all. Do I make myself clear?” He tightened his hold on JJ's hair and something dark in him enjoyed the slight whimper that came out of JJ's mouth.

“I said, do I make myself clear, you yeast infected cumbubble!” The lockers made a loud thud as JJ's head made contact with them. “You answer me when I ask you a question!”

“Yes, yes! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!” Guang Hong released him and patted his cheek with a feral smile.

“Good boy.” With that he stood up and left, not looking back for even a second. The short walk back back to the front of the building let him cool off. He didn't regret what he had done, and he would do it again in a heartbeat if this ever came up once more. Either way he was happy to have helped Leo in any way, and if he had to do that by being his personal bodyguard slash knight in shining armor, Guang Hong wouldn't mind it. Not even a little bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJ FANS PLZ DONT HURT US, ITS JUST TO TURN THE STORY I SWEAR!


	8. First Head Over Heels, Now Pineapple Pizza?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps *shoves new chapter in your face* i actually don't have anything to say other than thanks [Gliss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glissendo/pseuds/glissendo) for your comma expertise. Enjoy!

Everyone knew that Seung gil was a man of few emotions - it was a simple fact of life. And even though he was terribly mean to Leo at times, he cared for him fiercely. If Guang Hong hadn't been there, Seung gil would've taken matters into his own hands. It would have involved a lot more blackmail and an untraceable trail leading back to him which was fine, but required a lot more time. But he enjoyed Guang Hong's style as well. He had to admit that Guang Hong’s method was more practical than his own.

“Leo,” he said, as they exited the building.

“Y-yeah?” Leo replied, a little breathy.

“You're marrying Guang Hong, end of story. Don't worry, I will use all my power to make sure you don't screw up.” Seung gil said, giving Leo a blank stare and making Leo’s already flushed face grow even redder.

“W-what!?” Leo stammered, looking wide-eyed at Seung gil.

“You’re marrying Guang Hong,” Seung gil said simply. It was almost surprising how slow some people were. “Did I not make myself clear? He’s perfect for you, and you’re heels over head for each other anyway, so it should be easy enough for Phichit and I. Unless you guys manage to fuck it up with your awkwardness which is highly likely.”

“Who’s fucking what up with their awkwardness?” Came a voice from behind the three. Seung gil turned around to a smiling Guang Hong that looked 100% different than the Guang Hong he’d seen in the music room no more than five minutes ago.

“Marriage,” said Phichit, after a relatively long pause. Guang Hong didn't question further, but his confused face told Seung gil that this would come up again, if only with Guang Hong and Phichit.

“Are you alright?” Guang Hong said, turning to Leo, who was still slightly wide-eyed, which was ridiculous because what Seung gil had said was perfectly logical.

“I-I’ll live,” Leo said, his voice still a little strained. Seung gil couldn't tell whether it was because of his newly acquired wounds or because he was _still_ embarrassed. “Thank you, by the way.”

“You're my friend, of course I'm going to stand up for you when I can.” Guang Hong said, smiling at Leo. “To be completely honest, I don't even remember most of what I did,” he added, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh it was amazing but also terrifying!” Phichit said cheerily. “I have the whole thing on video, you know, for threatening purposes if JJ ever bothers us again. But let's just say I don't think any of us ever want to be on your bad side, right, Seung gil?”

“You were, statistically speaking, very, um, badass?” Seung gil said, testing the word in his mouth. It wasn't a word he particularly liked, or used, but it was the only word that fit the Guang Hong that they had seen. “We should get going; I’ll need to treat Leo’s wounds so that they don't bruise as much,” Seung gil said.

“Well my mom will still be out, we have the necessary supplies though I don't know where your house is Seung gil, so you might be closer. But we can go to my house too,” Guang Hong offered.

“No, guys, I'm fine,” Leo interjected.

Seung gil scoffed at him. “Come on, de la Iglesia. Not even you are stupid enough to think that you're fine after that. You can at least pretend to be smart.”

Leo huffed, which then turned into a coughing fit, which lead to Leo clutching his abdomen in what Seung gil assumed was pain. “Fine, I think Guang Hong’s is closer.”

They started walking and Leo walked ahead of Seung gil with Guang Hong. “What even is heels over head anyways, aren't you like a genius? It's supposed to be head over heels,” Leo said to Seung gil as he walked past him.

“It makes more sense this way.” Seung gil said, raising his voice just a bit.

“How?” Said a voice from near Seung gil.

Seung gil turned to a curious Phichit and started explaining his logic. “Your head is already anatomically over your heels, regardless of current romantic circumstances. The biological symptoms of a 'crush' or ‘falling in love’ would make one feel as if their body were reversed.”

Phichit’s face was blank, his eyes never leaving Seung gil’s face. “My last one was about those biological chemicals in your body,” Seung gil said as if that were answer enough.

“What?” Phichit said, looking even more lost.

Seung gil shook his head “It doesn't matter. My point is: the phrase should've been heels over head, because the release of romantic hormones creates the illusion that the world is upside down.”

“Have you been in love then?” Phichit asked Seung gil. It was a stupidly unnecessary question.

“No, of course not. Do I look like I have?” Seung gil answered him. “I’m immune to most human weaknesses. I just observe people.”

“Oh, I know that you hadn't been in love. It was obvious, really. Love doesn't turn your world upside down. It just creates a whole new world that revolves around the person you like,” Phichit said, looking at no particular place with a bittersweet look on his face. He snapped out of whatever mood he was having and looked at Seung gil with a smile on his face. “Come on, we're falling behind.”

 

 

  
It came back to Guang Hong in flashes. As he was walking alongside Leo in comfortable silence, bits and pieces of what happened with JJ appeared in his mind.

_“You got a problem with homosexuality?” He yelled, sending another punch to JJ’s face. “Look at me! You're getting beat up by someone that ‘looks gay’. See, JJ, I'm wearing pink, that's gay right? God forbid anyone be gay!”_

Guang Hong shook his head as if doing that would get rid of the sudden memory. He had done what was necessary, but he didn't like being that aggressive. He hated the fact that this was what he had to do, what he had to be, to stand up for himself and his friends. This was why he kind of liked how he was when he was with Leo. Yes, he felt more vulnerable, but he also felt more like himself. The old him, before he forced himself to change.

“Guang Hong?” Leo said from beside him, his voice weak.

“Yeah?”

“What did you do to JJ after we left?”

“I just, uh, told him what would happen if he bothered any of us ever again,” Guang Hong told Leo, not meeting his eyes.

“W-what's that?”

“You don't have to worry about that,” Guang Hong said, trying to evade the question. The Guang Hong Leo knew was not the Guang Hong that said and did things like that. Leo’s Guang Hong was the old soft Guang Hong with just a teeny bit of badass, Guang Hong had wanted to keep it like that, but it seemed that that was out of the question at this point.

“Guang Hong,” Leo said softly. “Tell me?”

“I might or might not have told him that he would wake up half dead in an alley, or better yet not wake up at all?” Guang Hong said, making it sound more like a question than an actual statement.

“You didn't- you don't have to stand up for me,” Leo said solemnly. “I've dealt with JJ before, and I can deal with him again, it's, he’s not usually this bad. I guess it was just a bad day for him or something.”

“I know you can, I just don't want you to have to. Accepting help from someone who's more than willing doesn't make you weak. It just means you have a good friend, and you do. Have a good friend, I mean. Friends, actually,” Guang Hong said. “Sorry, I'm babbling again, aren't I?” Had he actually just _friendzoned_ Leo? Why was he so fucking stupid?

Leo smiled. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.” Leo didn't care about his friendzoning. He was fine with it; maybe he even wanted it. Maybe he wasn't even into boys. _God, Guang Hong was so stupid._

Guang Hong looked back at Phichit in panic. Phichit was listening to Seung gil talk with an easy, pleasant smile on his face. He tried to get Phichit’s attention with exaggerated gestures after checking that Leo wasn't looking.

He did manage to get Phichit’s attention, although Phichit just raised his eyebrows in response to Guang Hong's freak-out and leaned into Seung gil to whisper something. Seung gil, in turn, glanced at Guang Hong's distressed face before whispering something back. Phichit snickered and blew a kiss at a newly annoyed Guang Hong.

Once they got to the Ji household, everyone but Guang Hong situated themselves in the living room. Guang Hong joined them after getting the first aid kit, plus a few more things that might come in handy.

“Leo, most of them are on your upper body, right?” Guang Hong said as he walked into the room.

“Yeah, there might be a few on my legs, but they're probably in better condition.”

“Okay, um, you're gonna have to, uh, take off your shirt so I can see, Guang Hong said. “Your wounds, I mean, not your chest!” He added hurriedly, his eyes wide. “But I'm sure that's nice too, uh, I, um… I'm gonna shut up now,” Guang Hong sighed.

Leo was a deep shade of red when Guang Hong looked at him for a split second. “I-I uh understand, I’ll do that.”

Phichit cleared his throat and turned to Seung gil, “Are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's order pizza,” he said, grabbing Seung gil’s hand. “I think I had a menu in my room, come with me and help me decide, Seung gil. We'll order some for you guys to!”

Guang Hong watched them as they left, then turned his attention back on Leo, who was playing with the hem of his button up. Leo’s face was still red under Guang Hong’s gaze as he fumbled with his buttons.

Guang Hong took in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on Leo’s now naked torso. _Holy shit_ , Guang Hong thought, _Leo de la fucking Iglesia is half naked in front of me. Oh my god, fuck me, please, please fuck me._

Guang Hong shook his head to clear his thoughts, reprimanding himself for thinking like this when Leo was clearly badly injured. He winced as his eyes landed on landed on the gash on Leo's abdomen (his otherwise smooth, very lightly muscled, tanned abdomen…) _Snap out of it!_ Guang Hong thought to himself. God, when had he become such a pervert?

“I'll, uh, bring a damp cloth to clean the gash first. I don't think it's bleeding anymore, but it looks like there's still some blood on it.”

Guang Hong went past Phichit’s room as he went to get a towel from the bathroom. He could hear Phichit and Seung gil bickering _(“How do you not like pineapple on pizza?!” Phichit yelled. “It's disgusting and illogical. Sweet shouldn't be mixed with salty,” came Seung gil’s monotone voice.)_ He quickly went to the bathroom and dampened a towel with warm water.

On his way back he passed by Phichit's room again and snickered as he did so. _(“Fine. We'll order one with and one without pineapple. Happy?”)_

He made his way back to his seat across from leo on the couch with a dampened towel in his hand. “Hey,” he said, causing Leo to look up.

“Hey,” Leo retaliated with a small smile.

“Does it hurt?” Guang Hong asked. It was a dumb and unnecessary question. Guang Hong knew it. Leo knew it. But Leo still went along with it.

“I've had better times,” Leo said, wincing when Guang Hong lightly dabbed the towel on the gash.

“Tell me if it gets worse and I'll pause, okay?”

Guang Hong started treating the gash and also the smaller cuts with a couple pauses when it came to a place where Leo couldn't take it. Phichit and Seung gil had joined them sometime along the way with the pizza - a large pineapple and ham and a medium margherita - when Guang Hong was almost done with Leo's injuries.

“Okay, I think you're good,” Guang Hong said, putting the gauze in his hand down on the coffee table next to him.

“Thanks,” Leo said, giving him a genuine but tired smile before going to put his shirt back on.

“Wait!” Guang Hong stopped Leo, putting a hand on his arm. “Your shirt has blood on it and it'll stain unless we put it in the wash soon, so um. I'd offer you a shirt, but I don't think anything I own would fit you.”

“Oh you can borrow something of mine!” Phichit said cheerily. “Unless you prefer Leo without a shirt, G,” he privately added to Guang Hong.

“Yeah, okay, thanks.” Leo said with a skeptical look on his face as he looked at the black tank top with rhinestones that Phichit was wearing.

Phichit caught onto the look in Leo's face and raised a brow. “I do own plain shirts, you know. Well, relatively plain. And it's not like you have that much of a choice. It's that or a bloody shirt,” he said. “Now come on.”

Phichit dragged Leo out of the room, leaving Guang Hong alone with Seung gil. It was an awkward environment. The only time Guang Hong had talked to Seung gil was earlier today when he asked Guang Hong where Leo was. And that was barely even talking.

“Guang Hong,” Seung gil said, drawing Guang-Hong's attention. “Thank you for what you did. Usually, I try to stand up for Leo in my own way, but I don't think I'm going to have to now, at least not as much. So thank you.”

Guang Hong reddened at the sincerity of Seung gil’s words. “It's really nothing. Well, obviously it's not nothing, but it wasn't a trouble for me. I didn't even think before acting. I, um, really care about Leo.”

“”I know, you guys are as obvious as you are oblivious. But it's okay, we'll work with what we have.”

“What?!” Guang Hong's eyes blew open.

“Seung gil, what theory are you trying to get Guang Hong to believe now?” Came Leo's voice from the entrance to the room, causing both Guang Hong and Seung gil to turn around.

Guang Hong could hear Seung gil saying something, but he couldn't focus on his words. Well, Leo was wearing a black rugged looking t-shirt, with multiple rips in the bodice and a wide, also ripped neckline that exposed Leo's collarbones.

_Oh god, fuck me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to mention that for this chapter, bella is irl seung gil and i am irl phichit. With the wrhole head over heels heels over head thing. It still sounds weird lol.


	9. Lack of Space Puns Call For Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I'm sorry if this was late, was it late? I really feel so short of time right now.  
> Anyhoo!
> 
> I apologize in advance, this is most definitely NOT edited by either a variety of different people combing through it or my sweet Comma beta Gliss, but I needed to post it now or I won't do it later, since I'll be swamped with work
> 
> This Part 1 of the 3 part Sleepover Special 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Most people thought Phichit talked a lot. Most of the times, he agreed with them. He never had trouble making conversation with people, or filling in awkward silences with random thoughts and topics. Until now, that is.

Being in his relatively small room, alone with Seung gil, he suddenly blanked. Well, he didn't exactly blank because they were talking about which pizza to order, but Phichit just felt weird. Like he was having an out of body experience and his mouth went on autopilot.

The only time he didn't feel like he wasn't in control was when Seung gil said he didn't like pineapple on pizza. That was enough to snap him out of his daze because, look, pineapple was the best thing to ever happen to pizza. After they agreed to disagree on pineapples, they ordered two pizzas and sat in comfortable silence, until Seung gil broke it.

“Why is your room so hot?”

Phichit glanced over at him and looked at his jeans that seemed to be thick and his NASA sweatshirt. “I don't think my room temperature is the problem here. The question is, why the hell you’re wearing that sweatshirt when it's this warm. The window’s already open so there's not much I can do about the room, but you could always take off your sweatshirt, you know.”

“I know that. I'm just, not wearing a shirt under it.”

“Well, you could borrow one of mine.” Phichit said, before waggling his eyebrows. “Or, you could just stay shirtless, babe, you know I wouldn't mind.”

“I'll take the shirt, thanks.” Seung gil said curtly.

Phichit laughed, throwing him a shirt. “Here, it's a plain white v neck. Sorry I don't have anything that has space puns.”

Seung gil gave Phichit a look that would normally be classified as a glare, but then most of Seung gil’s looks were possibly glares. So Phichit was 99.9% sure that it wasn't an actual glare.

Seung gil faced away from Phichit as he started to take of his sweatshirt. Of course with the amount of gayness Phichit harbored he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the boy that had his back to him. When Seung gil finally managed to get his sweatshirt off, Phichit was surprised not to see clear pale skin. No, what he saw was an upper arm that had a black band, a tattoo.

  
"You have a tattoo?" Phichit asked, in awe. He hadn't pegged Seung gil as the type of guy that would get tattoos, but apparently, he was wrong.

  
Seung gil turned around to look at Phichit, revealing his torso that had many more inked images scattered over it. "Yes." he said simply.

  
"You have _a lot_ of tattoos." Phichit corrected himself, his eyes fixed on Seung gil’s upper body, still in shock.

  
"Indeed, I do." Seung gil said in a monotone voice, with a small nod of his head.

  
Phichit got up to walk closer to Seung gil, his eyes glued to the several tattoos littering Seung gil's skin. "C-can I look at them closer?"

  
"May." Seung gil corrected, almost automatically. "But yes, yes you may.”

Now that Seung gil was turned around, Phichit could see that the band around his arm actually had a beautiful intricately decorated spiral and above it a cute little paw print. _Probably for his dog._ Phichit thought to himself. There was an interesting little doodle on his chest right about where his heart would be. It consisted of two pentagons interconnected in a circle. There was also a vague computer chip like design going down his right side and a short little phrase underneath his peck, _An veritas, an nihil._ Seung gil took in a quick breath, making Phichit realize that he had gotten too close and was merely centimeters away from tracing the dark lines on Seung gil's chest. His eyes moved up to meet Seung gil's dark stormy ones and boy, were those metaphorical clouds swirling in the depths of them. The tumultuous waves were just drawing Phichit in and he was drowning in them helplessly.

“You just get hotter and hotter everyday, dontcha Star Lord?” He whispered, wondering if an eyebrow waggle would score him a Seung gil Lip TwitchTM or a Limited-Edition-Until-Supplies-Last Smile. Before he could test that thought, Seung gil placed a hand around Phichit's wrist, and gently held him there.

“And you somehow get closer and closer, why is that?” Phichit remained silent, this wasn't just witty back and forth banter anymore. Seung gil seemed actually puzzled - and to be perfectly honest so was Phichit. The past two days had been the most eventful and least boring days since the beginning of the semester, all because of this really pretty robo-boy and his best friend. Why, indeed. He shrugged.

“Do you want to find out?”

“Very much, yes”

 _So do I,_ Phichit thought. But instead of voicing that thought, Phichit smiled and took his hand back to put it on Seung gil's (bare) shoulder. “Well, let's go wait on the porch for the hopefully cute pizza boy to arrive.” Seung gil finally tugged the shirt on and they both left the room, silently walking past the newly appointed nurse’s office and shaking their heads at their friend’s antics.

It got better when Phichit came down after fitting Leo in one of his shirts. Guang Hong was practically salivating at the mere image of Leo's collarbones put on full display, framed in a torn up t shirt; it was wonderful. Phichit's greatest deed yet, but he knew he could do better...he just needed to come up with it… at least now he had a lovely assistant to help him work his magic.

  
\----- 2 weeks later -----

  
Seung gil had his head in a book. Not in the usual way, but in the “How-much-longer-do-I-have-to-stand-this!?” kind of way. He kept a good rhythm of continuously thunking his head against the open pages while Phichit seemed to watch empathetically.

“I can't take this anymore Phichit! Are they just really oblivious or do we suck at matchmaking!? I have never sucked at anything in my life and this is not going to be the first!” Phichit would've commented that being a regular human being was also one of Seung gil’s greatest failures, but he too, was irritated over the fact that in the last two weeks of ingenious manipulation and surprise hangouts, the overwhelming chemistry between Guang Hong and Leo hadn't gone anywhere! The two boys were frustratingly adorable together and yet neither one was willing to make a move.

“I just want to punch Leo in the face, he keeps tinkering with his music piece with this sappy look on his face, but as soon as I mention Guang Hong's name he starts whining and pining! Fix this Phichit!” He leaned against the table and into Phichit's personal space. “Fix this or so help me I won't let you take me on another “date” again.”

Now usually, under less pressure to get their friends together, Phichit would have felt the recently welcomed tingles that coursed throughout his body whenever Seung gil would play along and call their scheming, dates. But the tone in Seung gil’s voice only further proved that his threat was very much more a promise than a threat. They needed a better solution, and fast if he ever wanted to see Seung gil sane again.

“Hey, no need to get hasty, Pooh Bear! I promise I'll figure something out!”

“...”

“What? You don't like Pooh Bear?”

“It's not that, but if you insist on calling me that I assure you I will find a way to destroy your perfectly sound aesthetic you have going on on every social media in this lifetime, further warning, if you try to change your passwords I will figure them out so don't even try.”

“Okaaay...you obviously hate it, duly noted.” Phichit slumped in his seat, wondering how he was going to come up with a good enough solution. He understood where Seung gil was coming from especially if Leo was anything like Guang Hong was at home. All day all night, Leo this Leo that, _I_ _can't_ _believe Leo talked to me again, I can't believe you just shoved me in his way!, what are you talking about, have you seen his last_ _name? I can't live up to that! No way am I asking him out!_ That last one was a little strange he had to admit, hopefully Guang Hong’s sanity was still intact, if he had to deal with a _crazy_ lovesick fool everyday he'd get even less sleep than he did now! Sleep....sleep?...

"Sleep! That's it! Seung gil my darling, the apple of my eye, the orange of my bosom, the enchilada of my heart! I just figured out the answer to all our problems!" He grabbed Seung gil by the shoulders and shook him excitedly.

"Do-o you-u pla-an o-on te-elli-ing me-e o-or do-o yo-u i-insi-ist o-on sha-aking me-e?" Phichit instantly let go of his shoulders and instead clasped his hands against Seung gil's cheeks.

"You will regret dismissing the idea of me taking you on another date, our anniversary is coming up babe, and let me tell you, you are going to have the best present ever!" Seung gil slapped Phichit's arms.

"Just tell me already, and I'll be the judge on whether or not your "present" is good." Phichit jumped to the center of their opened corner of the library, pacing the floor with a cocky grin.

“First, a question, my dear strong-brow-game friend,” Phichit, the ever flamboyant one in their partnership, couldn't resist pausing for effect.

“Do you always take ages to get to the point?” Seung gil said, raising one brow that was shaped by the gods.

“You can only imagine how long it takes me to _come_ to the point sweetcheeks.” Phichit teased saucily. Seung gil just stared at him with a blank face. “Anyway, riddle me this my little airglow, have you ever seen pre-teen movies?”

“No…? Why the fuck is this relevant?” Seung gil had taken off his glasses in exasperation.

“Just bear with me, I'm getting there. As I was saying, that is quite a shame, because then you would know that the best way pre-teens peer pressure their friends is to hide their intentions through a game of sorts, and the best way to gather all their friends to avoid suspicion to play said game, is through a friendly sleepover…” Phichit just smiled and waited for Seung gil to catch up on his idea.

“So what you're telling me is, not only is it apparently our “anniversary”, but your gift to me is to trick Guang Hong and Leo into admitting their feelings using a crappy child's game?” Phichit just grinned harder, his cheeks straining from being pulled at so tightly.

“Oh no my dear padawan, not just a mere child's game,” he leaned over into Seung gil's personal bubble and whispered conspiratorially.

“We're gonna finally lock them in a closet.”

 

  
Leo didn't quite know how he ended up on Guang Hong's porch with an overnight bag and a scary glaring boy behind him reminding him not to fudge up his chances yet again. It was definitely not a pretty sight, at least it wasn't until Guang Hong opened the door and met them with a shy smile…*sigh*...

Anyway! Leo wasn't really sure how this happened, he didn't even know they were heading to Guang Hong's house until they were a block away. (“Wait, I thought we were going to your house to study the whole night!” “Did you you really believe that your mom would let you off that easy knowing you were going to sleep in your future husband’s house?” “....You make a very good argument.”)

And now here he was, eating pizza and chips and definitely not thinking about how adorable the little wrinkles on Guang Hong's nose were when Phichit made him laugh too hard. All in all, it seemed like a good night of innocent fun with friends, it wasn't until Guang Hong's parents left for a long-awaited date night that the air seemed to change and the sweet smile on Phichit's face turned a bit scary.

“Okay! Now that the parental units have left the premises, it's time for some real fun! Seung gil, darlin’, would you be so kind as to get the bottle from the kitchen please?” Phichit was fluttering his lashes all cute like, but somehow it didn't feel like the start of an innocent game. Seung gil on the other hand just got up and did as Phichit asked, letting Leo know that whatever hell he was about to be plunged into it was all on Phichit and Seung gil was just assisting.

“Why the heck do you need a bottle Phishit?” Guang Hong asked, brows closing together and arms crossed, no doubt feeling just as caged and defensive as Leo was starting to feel.

“Oh nothing much I just thought we could have ourselves a nice game of Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps. A detailed drawing of Seung Gil's tattoos will be linked soon I just need gem and I to finalize and mention each one in the story  
> Thank you for you patience


	10. "Do I Even Wanna Know Why You Have... This?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, uh this is earlier than I anticipated and you guys might not get another chapter that soon, depending on Bella's workload, so I probably should've waited more before posting, but I couldn't help it, I'm really excited for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!

Guang Hong was, to say the very least, panicking. Not only had he found out that Leo and Seung gil were coming to spend the night a half hour before they arrived - he wondered how Phichit managed to get his mom and dad to let them have people over without Guang Hong even knowing - but Phichit had had a devilish smile ever since Guang Hong’s parents stepped  out the door. And now Seung gil was fetching a bottle from the kitchen for truth or dare. Panicking was an understatement. 

 

“Truth or dare? W-what are we, middle schoolers?” Guang Hong said trying not to sound as terrified as he felt. 

 

Phichit’s smile was still terrifying. Guang Hong was almost convinced that Phichit was actual Satan. “Scared, G?”

 

Guang Hong scoffed despite, in fact, being scared. “Scared? Why would I be scared?” 

 

“Here’s the bottle.” Seung gil said as he came back into the circle, sitting down next to Phichit. 

 

“Thanks, babe.” Phichit said, his smile turning somewhat softer as he turned his head slightly to look at Seung gil. When he turned back at Guang hong and Leo, his smile had lost its softness. “Shall we begin, then? Seung gil, babe, you wanna spin first?” 

 

Seung gil shook his head lightly. “I’m certain that you want to go first the most out of all of us and, really, I could not be more indifferent to this game. So just spin it, Chulanont.” 

 

Phichit grinned and spun the bottle. Guang Hong looked over at Leo who seemed mostly confused and wary of the bottle pointing him. 

 

The bottle spun for ages (at least in Guang Hong’s mind) before coming to a stop pointing none other than Guang Hong. 

 

“Yay, G! Truth or dare?” Phichit chirped with a smile. Guang Hong knew that Phichit was going to make it count no matter what he picked. Maybe he could get out of answering directly if he picked truth, but there was no way Phichit would give him an innocent dare. Whatever he came up with, Phichit would find a way to bring Leo into his questions/dares. 

 

“Truth,” 

 

“Ew, boring. I don't blame you for wanted to start out simple though.” Phichit smiled. “So I'll start with the most generic question, G. Have you anyone you like?” 

 

Guang Hong narrowed his eyes and blushed despite himself. “Yes.” He said simply. 

 

“Ooh, who’s the lucky guy?” 

 

“You know the rules, Phishit, one question per turn.” Guang Hong said, heart beating fast at the thought of being found out. “Now, move back to where you're supposed to be sitting I’m spinning.” 

 

_ Please land on Phichit so that I can make him suffer too, please please please… _

 

The bottle landed on Seung gil.  _ Goddammit.  _ “Truth or dare, Seung gil?” Even though it had been almost three weeks since they all started hanging out and they hung out like every day, Guang Hong and Seung gil hadn't talked a lot. So Guang Hong wasn't the most comfortable, but he’d have to make do. 

 

“Dare.” Seung gil said after a long pause. He didn't look scared or anything like that, Guang Hong wasn't even sure if he felt most emotions. 

 

Guang Hong tapped on his chin, thinking of a suitable dare. “Okay, I've got one. Sext the person you texted last.” 

 

Seung gil stood looking at Guang Hong with a blank expression, and Guang Hong wondered whether he shouldn't have given him a good dare and just said ‘get me a glass of water’ or something dumb like that. Seung gil was scary. He finally looked away from Guang Hong and fished for his phone in his pocket, quickly typing out a text and hitting send. 

 

A beep sounded in the room and Guang Hong saw Leo out of the corner of his eye glancing at his own phone, which hadn't lit up or anything, so it wasn't Leo. They watched as Phichit calmly took out his phone from his pocket and giggled. “Oh, Seung gil, how lewd!” Phichit said covering his mouth with with his hand as he kept giggling.

 

Guang Hong huffed at the outcome of the dare before saying “How do we know it was a sext?” 

 

Seung gil stared at Guang Hong with a signature blank face before handing over his phone wordlessly. When Guang Hong saw that the words were, in fact, dirty enough to bring a flush to his cheeks he handed back the phone. 

 

Guang Hong cleared his throat and gave a curt nod before meeting Seung gil’s eyes. “It's your turn to spin.” 

 

Seung gil turned to look at Phichit. “Do I have to play? This is stupid.” Seung gil said before seeing the determined look on Phichit's face. He then gave in sighing, and spun the bottle.

 

The bottle stopped on Leo. “There's really no reason to keep asking this question every time, but truth or dare, de la Iglesia?”

 

“T-truth?”

 

“Ugh, you guys are a boring lot.” Phichit murmured, which everyone ignored. 

 

“Very well then, assuming that you guys stop being idiots, would you like a spring wedding or a summer wedding?”

 

“Uh, spring? Or I guess whenever the person I'm marrying wants to get married,” Leo said, confused at the question. 

 

“When do you want to get married then?” Seung gil said, this time turning to Guang hong. 

 

“What?” Leo spluttered. 

 

“Oh hush, de la Iglesia.” Seung gil said, not taking his eyes off of Guang Hong. “Well?”

 

“Well it's not my turn to answer, is it?” Guang Hong said, voice coming out weak despite himself.

 

“Good try, babe. It’s okay, we’ll get them to come around.” Phichit told Seung gil patting his shoulder in a ‘there there’ motion. “Spin the bottle, Leo.” 

 

Leo gave the bottle a weak spin.  _ My poor baby, he’s probably scared of Seung gil and Phichit ganging up on us,  _ Guang Hong thought. The tip of the bottle was point the devil, aka Phichit Chulanont when it stopped. 

 

“Dare, before you ask.” Phichit said smiling at Leo before turning to Seung gil. “You’re right, babe it really is pointless to ask every time.”

 

“Uhh, I can’t think of one,” Leo said blushing, after a while of thinking. Guang Hong leaned into Leo and told him the idea he had. 

 

“Fine, you’re really not supposed to share ideas but for the sake of keeping the game going and making it less boring, I’ll allow it. What do you guys have?”

 

“Uh um, GuangHongsaysyoushouldsitonSeunggil’slapfortherestofthegame.” Leo said, all in one breath. 

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Phichit said, leaning in. 

 

“We dared you to sit in Seung gil’s lap for the rest of the game.” Guang Hong said, coolly. “I think you'll both be very comfy in such a position, no?” 

 

“Seriously G, that’s the best you can do? This is actually supposed to be a dare?” Phichit scoffed as he scooted over to Seung gil who had spread out his legs to situate Phichit, and settled himself on Seung gil’s lap, almost  _ straddling  _ him. “Seung gil, babe, you comfy? I can try to move around a little bit if you're not.”

 

“I'm fine as long as you don't end up crushing my testicles.” Seung gil answered wrapping an arm around Phichit and leaning his head on Phichit’s shoulder. 

 

Guang Hong and Leo stared at them with shock clear in their eyes as Phichit leaned forward to spin the bottle. Phichit smirked when it came to a stop on Guang Hong. “Will you let me show you what a real dare is?” 

 

“I'm not going to back away from it.” Guang Hong said in what he hoped was a confident voice. “Let's see you your ‘real dare’ then.” 

 

“Well, I do only hope to serve.” Phichit said, the devious smile creeping back on his face. “You know that weird hook on my ceiling, like the one that makes us wonder if it used to be for a sex swing or something? I dare you to hang upside down from there.” 

 

“Okay? That’s stupid, but okay. That’s what you call a real dare? And you call my dares lame?”

 

“Oh, but my little cutie punk friend, I was not finished.” Phichit said. Guang Hong might’ve been more scared if Phichit didn't look like the cat on a mob leader’s lap. “I dare you, to hang upside down from the weird hook thingy, until Leo takes a dare.”

 

“I-is being upside down for that long even safe?” Leo said as Phichit tied some rope around Guang Hong in an intricate pattern. 

 

“I guess you'll just have to take a dare quickly then.” Phichit said, without taking his eyes off of the work at hand. “But don't worry, little G is completely secured, I know what I'm doing.”

 

“Do I even want to know why you have black glittery bondage rope, and how you know to tie it like this?” Guang Hong said, eyeing Phichit warily. 

 

“Would you believe me if I said I was a boy scout?” Phichit said, grinning at Guang Hong's ‘how-much-of-an-idiot-do-you-take-me-for’ face. “Yep, I thought so.” 

 

So, in a mere 5 minutes Guang Hong was hanging upside down from a ceiling with the others surrounding him, Phichit still situated on Seung gil’s lap despite the change of location. 

 

“Give me the dare!” Leo said as soon as Phichit was done hanging Guang Hong up. 

 

“Ooh, someone’s eager.” Phichit said grinning. “Leo de la Iglesia, I dare you to reenact the famous upside down Spider-Man kiss.”

 

“Ch-chicken!” Leo stammered out. Phichit looked at him with narrowed eyes. “What? Don’t we all get one chicken? Isn’t that like a truth or dare rule?” 

 

“Hmm, I guess you’re not wrong, but you do know that if you chicken out from the dare, Guang Hong isn’t going to get down until you do the other one, right?” 

 

“Yes, give me another dare.” Leo said. Guang Hong couldn’t help but be a little disappointed that Leo turned away the dare.  _ Was kissing him such an awful thing?  _

 

“We dare you to throw an apple at Guang Hong, then.” Seung gil said holding out an apple at Leo. 

 

“That's… it?” Leo asked, confused. 

 

“Seung gil, babe, I love that you're -” Phichit started in a quiet voice, only to be cut off by Seung gil. 

 

“Trust me.” Seung gil said to Phichit before meeting Leo's eyes. “Yeah, that's all, think you can handle it, tough guy?

 

“I would think so?” Leo said, skeptical as to what his friends were planning, because  _ they must be planning something.  _ He reached for the apple in Seung gil’s hand and slowly threw it at Guang Hong - who caught it looking just as perplexed.

 

After the dare was fulfilled and Guang Hong lowered from his hook, Seung gil started looking at them with a smug look on his face. “Huh, getting you to propose was easier than I’d anticipated.” 

 

All three people in the room gave Seung gil blank stares (Phichit had to turn around in his place to do that as he’d returned to his place on Seung gil’s lap after letting Guang Hong down from the hook.) .  _ What was he going on about? What proposal?  _

 

“Throwing an apple at someone in Greece is a traditional way of proposing.”

 

They all blinked, registering Seung gil's words, the room dead silent until Phichit burst out laughing. Both Leo and Guang Hong's faces turned fire-engine red. 

 

“B-but neither of us are even Greek! It doesn't count!” Leo said frantically. Guang Hong tried to ignore the pang in his chest. 

 

"It was the best I could come up with in short notice, de la Iglesia; Mexico and America were too straightforward and China was just too complicated. And we had an apple at hand so," Seung gil explained, before something very, very rare happened. Seung gil  _ grinned  _ at them. “Congrats on the engagement, by the way. Sorry, I should've done that sooner; that was rude of me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Truth or dare, despite being a childish game, was fun. Phichit was in hysterics with laughter, shaking and thus, moving in Seung gil’s lap. Seung gil seemed to realize as he looked down on his lap with a blank expression before his expression changed to discomfort. Seung gil leaned into Phichit's ear which was easy, because  _ he was so damn close.  _ “Could you... stop squirming?” Seung gil gritted out. 

 

Phichit turned around to look at Seung gil with curious eyes and  _ he was so close, so so so close.  _ “Oh?” Phichit said before realization dawned on him. “Oh. Oh!” His hysterical laughter turned into cute giggles and he grinned at Seung gil. “Sorry babe, I’ll stop moving around. I don't want to make things…  _ hard  _ for you.” 

 

“I'm giving you guys a dare!” Guang Hong said, unaware of the exchange between the two. 

 

Even though Seung gil didn't see it, he knew that Phichit would've raised a single brow as he said “Go on?” 

 

“I dare you both to kiss the most attractive person in the room.” Guang Hong said, looking proud of his dare. 

 

Phichit stared at Guang Hong before turning his head around and giving Seung gil a lingering kiss on his cheek.  _ Close, close, close, close…  _ “Your turn, babe.” Phichit opened his eyes and looked warmly into Seung gil’s.  _ Close, close, warm, close, warm, warm, warm…  _ “Are you gonna have to get up?” Phichit asked as he leaned away from Seung gil And turned halfway around so he wouldn't block Seung gil’s way. 

 

Seung gil thought of kissing Leo just to spite Guang Hong but decided against it when he found that he couldn't even tear his eyes from Phichit. So he leaned very slowly into Phichit and whispered “No.” before kissing the skin right under Phichit's ear. He could feel his ears turn hotter and hear his heart thumping and the little breath Phichit sucked in.  _ Close, close, close, so close…  _

 

You'd think in the last two weeks Seung gil would’ve gotten more used to the way his body seemed to react when Phichit was near, but he hadn't. The (slight) blushing, hand sweating and heart thumping all still came as surprises to Seung gil Lee. Up till two weeks ago, he was sure that he was immune to all human weaknesses, now he wasn't so sure. 

 

He let his lips linger on the small area of skin for another second before pulling away hastily. He could feel Guang Hong and Leo’s eyes on him but he wouldn’t meet their eyes. He pulled Phichit back into himself with the excuse that he was more comfortable when he had something to lean against which he voiced when Phichit made a surprised sound. 

 

“Now, I believe it is your turn for a dare now.” Phichit said, the bottle long forgotten. Seung gil didn’t know if it was even in this room. “Guang Hong, I dare you to give Leo a lapdance.” Phichit said in a calm voice. 

 

Guang Hong's eyes blew wide as Leo started coughing, presumably choking on his own spit. “Chicken! Chicken! Nope, not doing that.” 

 

“Guessed so,” Phichit said, smiling. “Care to take another dare right away? Or a truth?” 

 

“Whatever you have on your mind, I'm gonna end up doing anyway, just give me the dare, Bitchit.” Guang Hong said exasperatedly. 

 

“Perfect! Now for the  _ actual _ dare I had planned,” Phichit said with a wicked smile. “Guang Hong Ji, I dare you,” he paused for dramatic effect. “To play 7 minutes in heaven with Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had another lil something planned for this chapter, but it got too long, and Bella and I decided to put it off until later, sorry? I guess? Idk
> 
> The rope phichit uses is the one right [here](https://img0.etsystatic.com/124/0/7639641/il_570xN.1038169166_lkp9.jpg)
> 
> I hope my mom doesn't see my google search history and see "black glittery bondage rope" lol


	11. Beware: Emotions Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok loveys, I know this is late, but to gain back your respect I've made it a tad longer than usual! I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> PS: Spanish translations below!

“What!? But- but-” Guang Hong stammered, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

 

“Nuh uh, my dearest friend. No getting out of this one! Besides, you wouldn't want to hurt Leo's feelings, right?” Phichit's smirk grew wider and Guang Hong was this close to rid the world of one Phichit Chulanont.

 

“You do want to go in, don't you Leo?” He kept doing that innocent eye flutter, and it drove Guang Hong to the edge. Poor Leo was at the mercy of his best friend's strategic planning, and Guang Hong could see his resolve quickly dissolve.

 

"I mean," Leo licked his lips almost unconsciously.

 

"He doesn't want to!” Guang Hong said, at the exact time Leo said “I wouldn't mind..."

 

"Wait, what?!" Guang Hong was struck. Leo, who had just turned down a dare to kiss him, was ok with being put in a small dark space for an extended period of time??? HOW WAS THIS BOY REAL?!? A little embarrassed, and still mildly confused, Guang Hong just crossed his arms and shrugged.

 

"...whatever." He said cheeks blazing. And so, they followed Phichit to the quote unquote "best closet in the house!" Which was in Phichit's room.

 

“You just had to pick the smallest closet in the house huh, Phishit?” Guang Hong grumbled as he passed by.

 

“G! How dare you think so lowly of me! I would never do anything so devious-”

 

“You told me you spent 20 minutes measuring all the closets with a tape measure.” Seung gil deadpanned.

 

“-without accurate facts that work in my favor.” Phichit had become his best friend, he was practically a brother, but that didn't mean he didn't want to punch the cheeky smile off of his face right now.

 

“Anyhoo...off you go!” Phichit pushed him inside and Guang Hong tripped slamming face first into Leo's… very nice chest… Fuck. Leo's hands rested on his waist trying to center him. The door shut and Guang Hong realized the gravity of the situation once he was shrouded in darkness and Leo's hot breath ran over his cheek.

 

"Hey, Guang Hong, you ok?" Leo whispered. There was really no reason to, they were the only ones in the closet, but the darkness made things more intimate, more intense. Guang Hong shivered, slightly tightening his grip on Leo's shirt.

 

"Y-yeah, I'm good." He whispered back just as quietly.

 

"I'm sorry for pushing you into this, that-that was out of line." Leo said mournfully.

 

"No! Don't say sorry! I was just surprised and I didn't want to push you into something you didn't want to do! I know Phichit, he doesn't let things go at times... it was never because I didn't want to be here...with you..." he couldn't see Leo's face in the dark, but the quiet tension his half-confession was met with was nerve wracking enough.

 

"So...this is okay?" Leo gently squeezed his sides while one of his thumbs somehow found its way under Guang Hong's shirt and caressed the smooth skin underneath. Guang Hong couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was totally incapable of transmitting any brainwaves used for necessary actions. The darkness of the closet gave him security and he was consumed by want, an almost primal, animalistic need to have Leo closer. He lifted his hands from Leo's shoulders, and blindly searched for his face. Fingers met flushed cheeks as he lowered Leo's face closer until their foreheads met.

 

"As long as this is okay too..." Their breaths mingled together, and the heat seemed to spread throughout the crowded space. Has Leo's chest always been this close to his own? Was that Leo's heartbeat or his own that was so obnoxiously loud? Guang Hong couldn't tell, it felt like wherever his body ended Leo's started, like they were forever intertwined. To be quite honest, Guang Hong wanted to find out just how much more he'd be willing to tangle himself up in Leo. Said boy was now breathing heavily causing the urges Guang Hong was starting to get to be more and more predominant in his headspace. But still, something held him back a bit, the small part of him that still could not bring itself to believe someone as talented and smart and who was going to end up being someone special in this world, would want to be with him of all people.

 

Before another self deprecating thought could arise, Guang Hong froze. There, just in line with the small of his back, were Leo's long nimble fingers gently grazing the dip that went along his spine. And Guang Hong knew, whatever the consequences may be tomorrow, he would at least have this moment with Leo where Leo seemed to want him. And Leo was nothing if not genuine, meaning...maybe...just maybe, he was worried...for nothing? It wasn't long after that, that all negativity was cancelled out by the enormous amount of need that coiled out from the sweet caresses of Leo's fingers, tapping and stroking his skin as if he was an instrument gladly at Leo's mercy, and so he leaned in.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

  
Seung gil had watched as Phichit pretty much threw Guang Hong at Leo and shut the door, keeping it shut by leaning back into it. After giving it a few seconds he shrugged off the door and dusted his hands, a proud look on his face.

 

"Well, that was long overdue, dontcha think, sweetums?" Seung gil watched as Phichit sauntered over to his bedside, definitely not thinking back to that time Phichit's hips swung as he hauled (an aesthetically pleasing) ass out of the library. Instead his impassive face schooled his facial features before he spoke.

 

“Please tell me your door is thick enough that when they actually get into it, we won't be able to hear them?”

 

Phichit eyed the closet door warily.“You know maybe we should just sit on the other side of the bed, you know, to have a sound barrier of sorts.”

 

Seung gil wrinkled his nose. That was not how sound waves worked, how the hell had he been able to accept (and admittedly, enjoy) this guy’s company for so long if he didn't seem to understand simple science!? Phichit unknowingly answered his question by taking Seung gil’s hand into his soft and slender one. Those blasted sentiments were overtaking his body again, though luckily they hadn't hacked into his outer features, so at least he wasn't joining Leo and Guang Hong's Tomato club, but there _was_ an erratic fluttering in his stomach that made him question his anatomy.

 

Phichit had them huddle on the floor, their legs barely able to stretch out comfortably. Seung gil didn't notice they hadn't let their hands go, until Phichit gently slid his out and hugged his knees to his chest.

 

“So what do you wanna do now space man? We have an entire 7- 60 minute window without those two.”

 

“I thought this was only a seven minute thing?”

 

“Well, I like to estimate for success, so worst case scenario is they are too pure to get freaky in a closet, so as soon as 7 minutes hit they'll be begging us to let them out. On the flip side though…” Phichit waggled his eyebrows and nudged Seung gil's shoulder with his own. Seung gil in spite of himself, couldn't help but lift the corner of his mouth as he snorted.

 

“I have to admit, this isn't the worst idea you've had.” He watched as Phichit puffed out his chest in pride.

 

“See? Told you I'd get you a good anniversary present!”

 

“My hero.” Seung gil answered back sardonically.

 

“Did you get me anything, Puddin’?” Phichit fluttered those lashes of his so quick, Seung gil was sure there was a hurricane approaching some poor little tropical island somewhere.

 

“No.”

 

“Aw, come on babe! I can't be the only one trying to make this work!” Phichit stuck out his lip and visibly pouted. “I can't believe you forgot our own anniversary…”

 

 

Seung gil sighed and gave into his antics. “Any special requests then?” Phichit immediately did a 180 and playfully hawed and hummed over his answer. Seung gil watched as a bit of trepidation shone through his eyes.

 

“Um...could you show me?” Phichit placed his hand on Seung gil’s chest, gently fingering the material and dragging it lower down his torso. Seung gil held his breath; the fluttering came back at full force, and Seung gil mentally cursed every Monarch and Blue Morpho alive. Close, close, way too close…not close enough...

 

 _Oh_. He thought. The small still working part of his brain let him say one last thing before crashing all together.

 

“...Show you what?” Phichit was now playing with the hem of Seung gil’s shirt (which ironically said “When in doubt, try another hole”), a rare almost shy expression on his face.

 

“Could you take off your shirt,” Seung gil could feel the blood start to rush too a very...eager place. Soon he wasn't going to be able to hide any outer features either.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“...and let me see your tattoos again?”

 

Oh.

 

Seung gil...quickly deflated, if you caught his drift. Not that he had much time to, you know- completely…..Anyway! His brain thankfully responded for him.

 

“Why?”....wow. Monosyllabic answers. How low he had sunken… He shook his head and started unrolling the sleeves of his favorite zip-up hoodie. “Yeah. I don't mind.”

 

They sat facing each other, Phichit watching intently as Seung gil took off his hoodie and lifted his shirt off his torso. He folded it on top of his hoodie and straightened to let Phichit take it all in. Phichit had moved to sit on his heels, and now was on hands and knees, trying to get a better look.

 

“Which one did you get first? How did you get one in the first place?” Phichit's excitement returned and shone through every pore in his body.

 

“I got the paw print first for my dog. She was the only thing that really meant anything to me back then. And I have an acquaintance, who enjoys when I give her practice time so I get a pretty good discount on them and get them on the down-low. I think she believes that this way she can get a date with me, I just usually leave out the part where the thought of her kissing me sends me into hives.” Phichit just stared at him before erupting into laughter.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Oh lord, you-!” He couldn't continue as he kept clutching his belly, too out of breath to make an actual sound, and just looked like dying mime. Finally he gasped in some air.

 

“Fuck, Seung gil! I have never seen you so expressive since knowing you! You looked so fucking scared at the thought of kissing a girl!” He let another chortle out.

 

“Are you going to keep laughing at me and let your request go to waste? Or will you actually proceed?” Phichit sobered up a bit.

 

“I'm sorry, it was just really cute.” Phichit beamed a smile at him. A real one.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Anyway, next one! What's the pretty swirly thing?” Phichit tapped the band right under the paw print.

 

“It's a Fibonacci Spiral. The most beautiful pattern that runs throughout all of nature? Our world is literally built accordingly using this same spiral over and over again. Each segment adds together the number before it as it continues to grow and leaves a perfect spiral in everything. One could only hope to be a fraction of the perfection that is the Fibonacci spiral.” Phichit looked at him with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

 

“Is that why you had it inked into your skin? To be ‘a fraction of its perfection’?” Seung gil could feel the blood slowly rise throughout his body, as if warning him that if this continues they won't be able to stop the flow of red threatening its way to his cheeks.

 

“I won't encourage that comment with a response.” he said coolly. Phichit just smiled teasingly and continued on waving his finger in the air to choose the next tattoo.

 

“This one next.” He said trailing light touches along the lines of the microchip design. It sent involuntary shivers down Seung gil's side leaving small goosebumps down his arms in the process. Seung gil never thought he would enjoy his body going against him, and yet here he was, slowly succumbing to Phichit’s gossamer touches.

 

“That's a microchip shape. It doesn't really have a literal reference, since I allowed the artist to have at it in her own style. But I was studying technology at that time, and it was interesting that lines of code and commands were embedded in such a tiny piece of tech to power up such huge and complicated machines so systematically, everything working in perfect order as it should.”

 

“But don't electronic devices malfunction or crash?” Phichit interrupted.

 

“That's not the machines fault, it's doing exactly what the coding commanded it to do. It's the human behind the coding that's making all these careless mistakes.”

 

“Well, to err is human, sweetpea.”

 

“Mistakes are an annoyance, things would be better if we could do things as efficiently as our technology.” Phichit merely hummed at Seung gil's answer. Seung gil refused to meet his eye. Phichit wasn't stupid, hating school did not make you stupid, but he really wished that Phichit would stop picking apart each of his tattoos’ meanings, and understanding them.

 

“Oh-kay, what about this one?” Phichit continues, lightly skimming the pad of his fingers under Seung gil’s pec, teasingly avoiding the darker skin above it. Fuck. Seung gil didn't know how much more he could take. It took him less than a second to swallow back the beginnings of a slight moan and looked down to where Phichit was touching.

 

“Uh, it's Latin. _An veritas, an nihil.’The truth, or nothing’._ Latin took a bit longer than the other subjects to figure out. Language is weird that way; there's no fixed structure, at least not like math and science does, it’s fluid. Simply complicated, but still very beautiful.” Phichit went back to staring at the simple line of letters.

 

“ _‘The truth, or nothing.’_ Why that specific phrase?” He was whispering now. They met each other's gazes once more. Seung gil hadn't realized how Phichit got closer and closer. He was now hovering on his left, practically draped over Seung gil's side. His fingers had left Seung gil’s torso giving him some much needed room to breathe.

 

“Lying is a waste of time,” he cleared his throat, which had become dry after he realized he could count the individual hairs in Phichit's lashes. “It, um, it doesn't help anyone nor does it free you of your problems. I always mean whatever I say, it may not be the nicest of things and people can choose to dislike me for it, but I'm never not myself and they know where my views stand and what my opinion is.” Phichit nodded.

 

“That explains so much, babe.” They both huffed a small laugh. Phichit settled back on the floor, still at Seung gil’s side, and rested his head on his shoulder. Seung gil was startled and just looked at the top of his head.

 

“And now the pièce de résistance,” Phichit slid a single finger down Seung gil’s collarbone and dragged it down to the ink over his heart. “What's this one?”

 

“Serotonin and dopamine, they're biological chemicals in our bodies. Serotonin helps stabilize your mood, while dopamine controls your pleasure and reward centers.”

 

“And why are _they_ permanently inked on your skin?”

 

“...Because emotions need to be controlled and stabilized, because if I ever gave in to human weaknesses I could lose myself. There's a reason the phrase should be heels over head. Upside down the blood rushes to your head you can feel your heart pound in your own head and the heat of your cheeks are practically burning. Emotions are the world's greatest forces, they can raise you up or ruin you. So this is a reminder to myself to not let my emotions get the better of me.”

 

Phichit sat up and studied Seung gil’s face. Then he placed his hand over his cheek, his palm feeling cool against the flush of Seung gil’s cheeks.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Don't freak out babe, but I think you're having an emotion right now.” And then he leaned in.

 

  
~~~~~~

 

  
Leo could not believe what was happening, here he was in a dark closet, his hands around Guang Hong's middle, and Guang Hong's tugging Leo’s head down whilst leaning in. His eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting and he could thankfully see the want burning in Guang Hong's eyes. Beautiful, tough-as-nails Guang Hong wanted him. Who was he to deny that?

 

Leo didn't know who finally breached the gap that separated their lips, but the sweet shock that appeared after they did was heaven. The first few kisses were sweet and chaste, mostly because Leo had never kissed anyone like this (besides the inside of his elbow) in his entire life. To say he was nervous if he was doing alright, was an understatement, but to say that he didn't enjoy the feel of Guang Hong's lips against his, would be a lie.

 

Soon though, Guang Hong was getting impatient. He started pressing harder into Leo and combed his fingers through his hair. He tugged on it a bit and Leo, who didn't realize how hot that was, quickly matched Guang Hong’s speed. Sadly the lack of experience hadn't prepared Leo to learn how to breathe properly and so he regrettably tore himself away to gasp cool air into his lungs. But Guang Hong wasn't ready to let go so easily. Instead he pushed Leo into a conveniently empty alcove in the closet and using Leo's shoulders for leverage, attached himself to Leo's neck. Suckling at the soft skin there, it didn't take long for Leo to be pushed over the edge.

 

“Aah! Guang Hong, _no pares por favor, te lo suplico!_ ” His voice was quiet, but intense, he wished they were actually alone instead of someone’s closet just so he could be louder. The Spanish surprised Guang Hong though, making him do the exact opposite of ‘not stopping’.

 

“What did you say?” He said breathlessly and confused. A shock of heat went through Leo's body. He needed Guang Hong. Now. In a dash he swapped their positions, trapping Guang Hong's head between his hands against the wall. He leaned down and nosed a path from the bottom of Guang Hong's neck up to the spot below his ear.

 

“I said,” his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin on Guang Hong's earlobe. “Not to stop, _chulado_.” He said. “I asked so politely too.” He added, practically purring in Guang Hong’s ear. His brain was foggy and he didn't even know what he was saying, but it made Guang Hong's face crumble. In an extremely brief moment of clarity, Leo could feel the desperation coming off Guang Hong in waves, but it was again clouded by the explosive desire to make him go completely undone by Leo, and Leo alone. Guang Hong clung to Leo's shirt sleeves, trying to turn his head to get him closer to his lips.

 

“No, no, no _cariño mío._ Now’s my turn to be a tease.” He stretched out his tongue and slowly licked Guang Hong’s ear and blowing on it. Guang Hong let out a choked sound, leaning his head to give Leo more access. Leo nibbled along the edge of Guang Hong's jaw and down to place where his neck met his shoulder.

 

“God, Leo I- oh fuck! Do that again!” Leo just smirked in Guang Hong's skin and moved to look at him in the eye as Guang Hong whimpered that he was being unfair.

 

“Look at you. _Mira que bello eres._ ” He stroked Guang Hong's cheek, curling a small lock of hair between his fingers. He gently kissed Guang Hong's forehead, then each eyelid. The left cheek, then his nose, then the right cheek.

 

“Leo…”

 

“Shh _chulado_ , I'm almost there, _ay voy._ ” He wrapped his lips around Guang Hong's bottom one, tracing his tongue over the softness of it. Guang Hong moaned which surprised Leo out of his ‘smooth talking’ bubble. Holy shawarma wraps. Did I really do all that!?

 

The interruption let Guang Hong take back the control he originally had. Tugging Leo's hair back down to his height.

 

"You don't get to just tease the living shit out of me and then not deliver Leo de la Iglesia." Guang Hong then forced their mouths together, the clink of their teeth painful, but was quickly washed away by the pleasure curling in his belly of Guang Hong's tongue pressing against his lips. He opened them instinctively and-

 

Then he fell.

 

Guang Hong had slowly been pressing him over to the opposite wall which happened to actually be the door...which was also regrettably unlocked...

 

"Umph!" He landed on the ground and Guang Hong fell on top of him.

 

"I DIDNT DO IT!" They both looked and saw Phichit's panic stricken face coming from behind his bed.

 

"Ouch, do what Phichit?" Phichit turned red, well as red as he could get.

 

"Obviously something I didn't get to do..." He pouted. Guang Hong was getting off of Leo as gently as possible and then extended a hand to him. "You ok?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can't say it's the first time I've fallen for you." Both their eyes widened.

 

"I- I wait no! I meant like literally falling 'cuz I always trip and-"

 

"Oh shut up de la Iglesia! You know exactly what you meant you smooth fucker so just say it already!" Seung gil appeared next to Phichit a more grumpier look than the usual Leo was used to seeing, and...were his ears always that red?

 

"Leo?" Leo turned back to Guang Hong, whose tussled hair and swollen bruised lips made it easy to remember the moment they just spent in the closet and forgetting that their friends were currently watching from behind. He took back Guang Hong's hand and looked at him with all the determination he could muster. It was now or never.

 

"Guang Hong Ji, I've liked you for a really long time,"

 

"Painfully long!" Seung gil supplied, both he and Phichit were now on the bed, lying on their stomachs watching them like one his mother's novelas. He guess they kinda were like one.

 

"Yes thank you Seung gil! Anyway, what I really want to know is if you would maybe, go out with me? Maybe, next Friday, after school? What do you say?"

 

"Say yes G! Shia LeBeouf it! Seung gil! This is it, it's happening! It's really happening!"

 

"Phishit, shut up! We're right here!" Guang Hong yelled, looking a little more pink than usual and worrying he's pretty lip between his teeth.

 

 _Wow. I need to try that some time..._  
...  
_Ok! Reel it in buddy! Not in the closet anymore!_  
...  
_Ay Dios mío, why does everything sound bad in my head!_

 

"I'd like that." Leo lifted his head, stunned.

 

"Wait, really? You really mean it?" Guang Hong just smiled and squeezed Leo's fingers.

 

"I've actually liked you for a really long time too." Before either of them could speak again. Phichit decided to celebrate.

 

"YES! FINALLY! PRAISE JESUS HALLELUJAH! SEUNG GIL, SEUNG GIL, SEUNG GIL!! WE DID IT!! THEY FINALLY DID IT!!!" He was shaking Seung gil back and forth. Seung gil managed to escape by slamming a pillow in Phichit's face.

 

"Congratulations, you have been promoted from Hopeless Annoyances to Regular Annoyances. May you live long and keep your drama away from me for at least a month." Leo felt absolutely elated, and having Guang Hong smile back at him, knowing he was going to go on a date with him soon, he was gone. So far gone and lost in the miracle that was Guang Hong Ji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No paras, por favor, te lo suplico = don't stop, please I'm begging you  
> Chulado = handsome  
> Cariño mío = my dear  
> Mira que bello eres = look at how beautiful you are  
> Ay voy = I'm going


	12. Fuck Off, Fuck Me, Same Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So Bella and I've decided to schedule our updates from now on. Twmmwf will be updated every Saturday between 9pm-midnight UTC (my updates would probably be closer to 9 pm as I'm at UTC+3 for the summer). In case we don't have a chapter ready that week, the week will be skipped. There will be no updates on any other day than Saturday. If there are any changes in schedule, we will let you know, but there probably won't be until summer's over. That being said we might have to make it less frequent over time if we have trouble writing a new chapter every week and we end up skipping too many weeks.  
> And so here is the first scheduled chapter, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: So we realized that timezones are shit and theres no way we can keep up with such a set schedule so the schedule is now "sometime in the weekend every week" thanks!

“I'm failing math,” Phichit said, plopping down on the bean bag chair next to Seung gil, who had his head buried in a book. “I need at least a B+ to pass and that seems unlikely.”

 

“Do you also happen to be skipping said class, at this very moment?” Seung gil asked, looking up at Phichit over his glasses.

 

“No, I'm skipping physics right now, actually.” Phichit smiled at Seung gil.

 

Seung gil looked at Phichit for a while before closing his book and turning completely to him. “Phichit, you can’t keep skipping your classes if you're having trouble keeping up.”

 

“Yes, but Seung gil, they're all so boring,” Phichit whined. “Plus, I don't even think I wanna go to college so why bother?”

 

“Well, you still do need to graduate high school to go to beauty school and be a beautician, unless your plan’s changed and you want to work at a McDonald’s or something. I doubt working in all that grease would be good for your skin or hair, or your overall hygiene and smell, really.”

 

Phichit shuddered at the thought. “Okay, so you have a point. But that doesn't change the fact that the teachers and the way they teach make me want to go and die in a ditch somewhere.”

 

“So your problem is with the teachers and not the class?”

 

“No, my problem is with the education system, we don't do anything that's going to be practical in life after high school, like where am I going to use integral calculus or French verb conjugations or this or that physics theory?”

 

“Well, architects and engineers actually use integral calculus a lot, so do economists. And you need to know the verb conjugations in French to actually speak the language. And - ”

 

Phichit cut Seung gil off “Okay fine, so they might be a tad more useful than I said they were. I'm still not gonna be an engineer, architect or an economist. Anyways, even if they absolutely need to teach us those, they shouldn’t just be like ‘Here's this formula, memorize it.’ We should learn more practically, don't you think?”

 

“So your problem _is_ with the teacher and not the subject.”

 

“I guess?”

 

“So I'll tutor you. I'll talk to the school board sometime today and convince them to let you skip classes for our study sessions.”

 

“You can do that?” Phichit said with wide eyes.

 

“Who do you think I am, Chulanont?” Seung gil said, moving closer to Phichit and Seung gil thought he heard Phichit suck in a tiny breath. “They need me, remember? I'll just tell them you learn better one on one and in a non-traditional way. And they’ll let us study alone.”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.  Thanks, Seung gil.” Phichit smiled.

 

“We’re actually going to study though, no fooling around.” Seung gil said.

 

“I'm not making any promises, babe. I can't help it if you're too distracting.”

 

Seung gil rolled his eyes but he could feel his ears get hotter despite himself. “Anyways, whatcha reading now?” Phichit said.

 

Seung gil raised his brows as if to ask ‘Do you really want to know?’ but answered anyway. “A book on a theory that counters Einstein’s Relativity Theory,” he said opening the book to where he’d left off again.

 

They sat in comfortable silence, Seung gil trying to focus on his reading and Phichit on his phone, probably going through his Instagram feed.

 

“So, got any plans for,” Phichit paused for a second and thought Seung gil thought of the ways he could finish that sentence. _Could he be…_ “Uh, new tattoos?” _Nope, apparently not._

 

Had he really just thought that? When had he become so… so _weak?_

 

“Yes,” Seung gil said looking at Phichit over his glasses.

 

Phichit raised a perfectly shaped and possibly filled in brow - seriously, Seung gil didn't understand Phichit's fascination with Seung gil’s brows when his own were fully functional _and_ very much aesthetically pleasing. “Yes? That's all you’re saying?” He rolled his eyes. “What are you getting then?”

 

“Well, that would ruin the surprise.”

 

Phichit pouted. “But you don't even like surprises.”

 

“No one likes surprises.”

 

“I like surprises.”

 

 _Of course you do,_ Seung gil thought. “You know, if you wanna know that badly, you could just come with me to my appointment. It’s this Saturday.” Seung gil said before he could stop himself.

 

Phichit put his hand over his heart and let out an exaggerated gasp, a goofy smile on his face. “Seung gil Lee! Are you asking me out on a date?” he teased.

 

Seung gil could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. _Please, oh, usually-superior-anatomy, don't let me turn into a tomato now._ He gave Phichit a look that hopefully said ‘Fuck off.’ and not ‘Fuck me.’. Alas, he couldn't be sure because Phichit made him _feel both_ , sometimes even simultaneously.

 

“Sorry, sorry, don't chop my head off! Headlessness would make for a very unattractive corpse.” Phichit said. Seung gil doubted that _anything_ could make Phichit look unattractive, even decapitation. “I would like to suggest poisoning, nothing that alters how I look though, I wouldn't want to be swollen or purple or anything. Thank you!” he said cheerily as if he wasn't talking about Seung gil murdering him.

 

“You're unbelievable.” Seung gil said, a small smile threatening to make its way onto his lips.

 

“Aw, babe, thank you!” Phichit said, lunging himself into Seung gil’s arms. Seung gil sat there, frozen as Phichit wrapped his arms around Seung gil and let his head fall into the crook of Seung gil’s neck.

 

“It wasn't a compliment.” Seung gil said halfheartedly and Phichit laughed as he pulled back just a little bit. That was technically true, Seung gil hadn't meant it as a compliment, it was a fact, a mere observation, that Phichit was unbelievable to Seung gil. It wasn't _just_ because of his comment about his preferred ways to be murdered. It was all of Phichit; he was so bright, so _alive,_ so… not Seung gil. It was so _unbelievable_ that they'd somehow come to enjoy each other’s company. Well, it wasn't as much unbelievable on Seung gil’s end, Phichit was a very likable person, so it shouldn't have been a surprise that Seung gil _liked_ him. Seung gil was - although regrettably - human after all.

 

“Come on, it's almost time for lunch,” Phichit said, smiling while he got up and lent a hand to Seung gil. Seung gil took his hand, his chest fluttering as he realized that he very much never wanted to let go of that hand.

 

He did, however, let go, albeit a little unwillingly, and they made their way out of the library and towards Seung gil’s locker.

 

Five minutes later they were sitting in the music room with Guang Hong and Leo sitting impossibly close, Guang Hong almost on Leo’s lap, and Phichit sitting close on Seung gil’s side _._

 

Seung gil made a disgusted face as Guang Hong fed Leo a fry, both of them making googly eyes at one another. “I change my mind,” he said. “You guys are not regular annoyances, you're disgustingly mushy annoyances. Enjoy your demotion.”

 

Phichit laughed and leaned in even _closer._ “It's okay, babe. They’re still in the honeymoon phase, leave them be.” He said as he snatched Seung gil’s cream cheese and salmon bagel and took a bite, leaving Seung gil to stare at him pointedly. “What?” Phichit said though it was more of an unintelligible grumble due to the large bite he was still chewing on.

 

“Don't speak with your mouth full. It’s revolting.” Seung gil said, promptly taking his bagel back.

 

Phichit swallowed before turning to Seung gil, grinning. “Shh, you love me.”

 

And then he _booped_ Seung gil's nose.

 

 _M-maybe I do,_ Seung gil thought. The thought was absolutely terrifying. Emotions were a new concept to Seung gil, new and truly horrifying. He didn't know how he'd come to _feel_ something for the Thai boy to his right, whatever it was that he was feeling.

 

He took a bite from his bagel, looking at Leo who’d been curiously looking from Seung gil to Phichit. “What?” he said after finishing his bite.

 

“When did this happen?” Leo said, gesturing to the duo.

 

“When did what happen?” Seung gil asked.

 

“This, whatever _this_ is,” Leo said. “You say Guang Hong and I are disgusting but you two are bickering like a couple that’s been married for 50 years.”

 

“ _This_ isn't anything. We're friends?” Seung gil said, looking at Phichit as if for confirmation. “Anyway, _this_ , happened sometime between “you two being too scared to do shit about your feelings” and “shamelessly making out”, so it's not surprising that you haven’t noticed our increasing level of closeness.”

 

Leo turned red as he tried to stammer out a response. “I- We- We don't shamelessly make out!” Leo hissed.

 

Seung gil glanced down across the desk where Guang Hong and Leo were seated. “Yeah and you also definitely don't have your hand on Guang Hong's thigh,” he said sarcastically, allowing his mouth to curve up into a _very_ slight smile when Phichit burst out laughing.

 

Leo pulled his hand up as if it was burning and went full on tomato red as Guang Hong giggled and hid his face in Leo’s neck. “I hate you,” Leo told Seung gil, as he put his face in his hands.

 

“No, you don't.” Seung gil said simply and went back to his salmon bagel, to try and actually eat in peace.

 

When lunchtime was almost over, Leo and Guang Hong shared a peck before going off to their respective classes and Seung gil turned to Phichit as he got ready to follow Leo. “Go to class, Phichit, I still haven't talked to the school board.”

 

“Okay, babe, but only for you,” Phichit said with a cheeky wink, making Seung gil groan inwardly while he really just rolled his eyes.

 

He got out of the room, going in the direction Leo would be going, and he called out to Leo to make him wait up.

 

He looked Leo dead in the eye and said. “Leo, I want to jump Phichit's bones.”

 

\----------

 

The week passed by in a blur for Phichit. But there was one memory that was clear as day; that almost kiss with Seung gil. They hadn't talked about it, nor had a repeat of it, much to Phichit's dismay. They had however gotten even _closer_ , and Phichit was just about going mad.

 

Seung gil had talked to the school board, and now Phichit could _legally_ skip his math and physics classes, though he supposed that meant he was no longer actually _skipping_ class. And Seung gil was a good teacher, better than any of his other teachers. The problem was that he was actually supposed to be paying attention and studying when he was alone with Seung gil.

 

 _Alone_. This hadn't been going on for long but so far Phichit hadn't been able to pay attention to anything other than Seung gil’s lips as he talked and Seung gil’s brows that were bound to be furrowed in concentration and his dark eyes behind his glasses that occasionally fell too low on his nose. Fuck, he really needed to get a grip of himself.

 

Now, it was Friday after school and Seung gil was _coming over._ He was coming over to _tutor_ Phichit. Forget _just about_ going mad, Phichit was sure to go mad.

 

Guang Hong had spent a half hour extra this morning to pick out his outfit before giving in and letting Phichit pick something out for him. Phichit had settled on light wash jeans that were slashed all through the length - he’d had to fight Guang Hong out of his black ones - and the black shirt that he’d lent to Leo a while back, claiming it would drive Leo as crazy as it'd driven Guang Hong when it was Leo wearing it. He had, of course, grabbed his leather jacket as they went through the door.

 

They were now waiting for Leo and Seung gil by the school door. They’d had their last class together, so they were now waiting for the other two in their little group to join them.

 

“Oh, shut up, de la Iglesia, why are you still on about this? I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were gonna make such a big deal out of it. It is purely biological, I don't see why you’d want to bring this up every time we talk alone.” Seung gil said to Leo, making Phichit and Guang Hong turn to them, and an instant smile made its way onto Guang Hong's lips.

 

Leo greeted Guang Hong with a peck and said “Hi.” with a smile when he pulled back.

 

Guang Hong giggled and said hi back before asking “What are you pestering Seung gil with?”

 

Leo gave Phichit a quick glance before turning to Guang Hong with a look that said ‘later’ but instead he settled on saying “It's nothing. Don't worry about it.”

 

Phichit raised a brow and mumbled, “It sure doesn't seem like nothing.”

 

They started walking through the school yard, Leo and Guang Hong holding hands with Seung gil and Phichit walking next to them.

 

“So where are you guys going?” Phichit asked, referring to Guang Hong and Leo’s first date.

 

“It's a surprise.” Leo said, “Meaning: I don't trust you two not to follow us there so I decided to keep it a secret, in case you tortured Guang Hong into telling you.”

 

Phichit gasped, feigning being offended. “Leo de la Iglesia, I would never! How dare you accuse me of such things? So disrespectful.”

 

Guang Hong gave him a look. “Don't crash our date, Phichit.”

 

“How can I when I don't know where you guys are going?” Phichit said with a smile.

 

“Somehow I'm still not certain that you won't follow us through our date,” Leo said, staring at him warily.

 

Phichit shrugged. “That sounds like a you problem, hon. But I'm really flattered that you believe in my stalking skills enough to think that I'm capable of that.”

 

Seung gil pushed up his glasses before looking at Leo. “If we do find a way, there’s really nothing you can do to stop it. So now, you can choose to be paranoid about us following you and let that ruin your date, or you could let it go and enjoy your date. Choose wisely.”

 

“That’s really not making me feel any better, Seung gil,” Leo said.

 

“Phichit's right.” Seung gil said. “That really does sound like a you problem.” Phichit burst out laughing but Guang Hong and Leo didn't say anything, Seung gil having shut them up quite effectively.

 

They walked together until they got to the Ji household, where they parted ways, Seung gil and Phichit going into the house while the other two going off wherever.

 

Phichit rushed to the window as soon as they shut the door, watching the couple leave. “Yes! They're gone!” he said after seeing them leave the driveway.

 

“So?” Seung gil asked putting his bag down.

 

Phichit slung an arm around Seung gil's shoulder, his phone in his hand, opened to an app. “So, sweet cheeks, we’re going to follow them on their date. You know as well as I do that those blushing idiots can make a mess of their date. We'll merely look out for them.”

 

“How are we doing that if we lost sight of them, genius?”

 

“You know, Seung gil, as smart, techy and cute a guy you are you seem to forget something very important. My friend is an idiot who is naive enough to use ‘find friends’ on his iPhone.” He said, shaking his phone in Seung gil’s face. “I know exactly where they are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong is wearing [these jeans](https://www.ae.com/women-aeo-denim-x-super-hi-rise-jegging-icy-blue/web/s-prod/3435_1164_443?cm=sTR-cTRY&catId=cat20116) and [this shirt but black](https://goo.gl/images/cw8oAg)  
> I know they're women's jeans but I own a pair of those and they're amazing and fit my vision so


	13. Meet the Family, They Don’t Bite… Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry this did not follow the established schedule Gem mentioned, I am a blemish on society, I know nonetheless, I give you, chapter 13! Enjoy!
> 
> PS: WARNING THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS JUST ME PROJECTING ONTO LEO, CUZ YOU KNOW THE ONLY MEXICAN AMERICAN FAMILY I KNOW THE BEST IS MY OWN
> 
> ENJOY! TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM

“So…” the excitement in Guang Hong's voice was undoubtedly existent as it bubbled out of his smiling lips. “I'm guessing you have a plan on what to do?” The two were now a fairly good distance from the Ji household and their super nosy friends, giving Guang Hong the confidence to hug Leo's arm to his chest and lean against him.

“Of course! Prepare yourself _chulado_ , I'm going to wine-and-dine you so well it's going to knock your socks off.” Guang Hong giggled, he could feel bubbles in his chest. He was giddy, probably sporting a blush by now, and was absolutely excited at whatever it was Leo had planned.

“Sounds perfect.” He said, smiling up at Leo who returned the smile before kissing it away with a sweet peck, which didn't stop Guang Hong from smiling wider. They giggled and continued their walk, until Leo's phone started ringing. He pulled it out, Guang Hong peeked at it seeing it was Leo's mom.

“Oui mon capitán?” Guang Hong raised an eyebrow at the horrible Half Spanish/Half French Leo used before focusing on his face. Leo listened to his mom for a bit before widening his eyes and almost yelling.

“Ma, no! You promised me this day! I've been waiting for this for years!” He glanced in Guang Hong's direction and quieted down a bit.

“Mamá por favor, te pido con todo mi corazón, no me haces esto.” He listened to her response and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, looking utterly defeated.

“Ok. Fine. I'll be right there….Yeah love you too. Bye.” He hung up and hid his face with his hand.

“You ok? What was all that about?” Guang Hong asked tucking his hands into his pockets to hide the nervous tapping. Leo sighed and turned to him.

“I'm so sorry, Guang Hong, my mom’s saying that she got called from work, apparently they need extra help and they asked her to come back in, which means she needs me to watch the kids, which I do everyday, because I'm a good son who can't get one measly night off for a date!” He sighs once more and brushes the hair out of his eyes.

“I'll make it up to you, I promise, but right now I really need to get home.” Guang Hong could see the disappointment in Leo's eyes and the guilt in the terribly cute crease between his brows. So he made a decision.

“Ok, that's fine,” he grabbed Leo's hand. “Which way to your house again?” Leo looked stunned.

“Wait, but I- Aren't-?” Leo stuttered and Guang Hong smiled.

“You didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, right? I'm not just going to leave you to feel bad about something you had no control over. And this at least gives us the chance to still hang out today, right?” Leo just stared at him. Slowly, he smiled and placed a hand on Guang Hong's cheek, sliding his thumb under the corner of his eye and kissed his nose.

“What did I ever do to have you in my life?”

Guang Hong giggled. “Stop being cute and let's get to your house already.” They made a small detour and made their way to Leo’s house.

“So, what was with that greeting earlier? I didn't peg you as a Frenchman." Guang Hong said incredulously. Leo rubbed the back of his neck, smiling wryly.

"God, it's just an inside joke we have that's been going on for far too long. I suppose it started when I kept saluting her after she asked me to do anything, and it just somehow turned more verbal once I got a phone. I have no idea why I turned to French though..." Guang Hong chuckled at Leo's confused puppy dog face.

"Ok, then how many brothers and sisters do you have? I only remember you talking about your little brother."

"Yeah that's Mateo, he's only 18 months old so he really needs a lot of attention, then there's Alfredo who's almost 3, we call him Freddy, then there's Julianna, she's 8 and super smart for her age, then Blanca, she's 13, then me, and my older brother, Daniel who's away at the peace corps, probably saving something extinct." Guang Hong could see the pride and love in Leo's eyes when he talked about his siblings, and he could feel his heart reacting to such a tender sight.

"If it was just the younger three, Blanca would have been able to handle it, but my little cousins came to play so she's going to need extra help."

"And what are their names?"

"Maya is 3, Aaron and Antonio are both 7, they're twins."

"Wow, that's a lot of kids, how does your mother deal with them all?"

"In the beginning? A lot of trial and error, afterwards? The fear of God itself being put into our hearts. No one will cross that woman if they want to live." The scared look in his eyes made Guang Hong laugh as Leo pulled him near a cute blue house with a chain link fence surrounding it. Leo creaked it open, when suddenly the front door screeched and slammed against the wall as a little whirlwind of pink chiffon and glitter slammed into Leo's waist.

“Leo you're back! Finally! Come and help me get Maya and Freddy away from my drawings, they keep ruining them!” Leo picked the tiny little girl up and laughed.

“Hey now, cálmate. I'm sure they just want to play with you, no need to get upset with them. And anyways don't forget your manners; say ‘hi’ first.” The little girl finally took notice of Guang Hong's presence. She was a pretty child with loose curls in her hair, permanently rosy cheeks, and her gaudy pink tutu. She wiggled out of Leo's arms and planted herself right in front Guang Hong.

“Hello, my name is Julianna, are you Leo's boyfriend?” She looked at him expectantly, sizing him up as well as her short stature would let her. _Oh shit, I'm getting the shovel talk by an 8-year-old. Shit, I can't use the word ‘shit’ out loud._ He glanced over at Leo. They hadn't really talked about labels, mostly because they'd been too caught up in each other, but Guang Hong would be lying if he said he hadn't dreamed of calling Leo his boyfriend for years now. Leo was just as stunned at his sister's words, until Guang Hong saw the wide goofy grin that slowly formed on his face. Taking that as his cue to answer Guang Hong smiled at the little girl just as wide.

“Yup.” He lifted his gaze back to Leo. “He's my boyfriend.” Julianna looked him over once more before making her mind and nodding.

“Mhm. Ok then!” She grabbed Guang Hong's hand and dragged him to the house with Leo yelling behind them.

“Mama! Leo brought his boyfriend! He's really pretty!” An older girl, probably Blanca, came around the corner holding two younger kids by the hands and whistled.

“Dang, Leo… How in the world did _you_ score someone like _him_?” Guang Hong instantly flushed, how many times was he going to be complemented before he exploded? Leo merely lightly slapped the back of her head before grabbing the boy into his arms.

“Hey, Freddy! What's up, baby boy?” The little boy pretended to be shy and hid his face in Leo's neck.

“Blanquita, where's mom?”

“She's trying to find clean pieces to her uniform.”

“Blanca! You don't just say that when there are guests present! _¿Como crees? ¡La gente no necesita que seas tan honesta!_ ” A woman climbed down the stairs with a duffel bag on her shoulder and a baby in her arms. Carmen de la Iglesia shared the same loose curls that most of her children had inherited and it was easy to tell where Leo got those beautiful droopy eyes from. She gave off a strength that seemed to come off her in waves, drilling into your self conscious who exactly was in charge. She was intimidating and lovely and walked with a grace that put classy ladies on TV to shame. Blanca definitely was feeling it.

“Sorry, mama…” she said, looking to the ground. “But, LEO BROUGHT HIS NEW BOYFRIEND!” All eyes present turned back to Guang Hong, Julianna even took it as far as presenting him like some magician’s assistant, never letting go of his hand.

“Um, it's nice to finally meet you Mrs. de la Iglesia.” He took a step and offered his hand. Leo's mother passed the baby to Blanca and tugged Guang Hong into a hug instead. Guang most definitely did not let out a little squeak as she squeezed him.

“It's so good to finally meet you too, Guang Hong! Leo has not been able to shut up about you since middle school! I'm so happy you both finally got together!” Did anybody else just feel light headed or was that just the blood rushing to Guang Hong's face too quickly? _Wait… Did she just say… middle school…?_

“Mamá! You weren't supposed to tell him any of that!” Leo was just as red as Guang Hong felt, maybe even more so. The little kids all started laughing at the older boy's apparent misery.

“Oh hush _Leónsito_ , he was going to find out anyway. And you,” she said turning back to Guang Hong. “None of this ‘Mrs.’ stuff, it makes me sound old; just call me Carmen.” She smiled warmly and ruffled his hair.

“I'm so sorry for this, I ruined your first date! But I really need to go and Blanca really needs the help. Mijito, I know you've been looking forward to this all week.” She crossed the threshold and took Leo's face in her hands. “I promise next week to ask for the day off to compensate for this time, ok?” Leo just smiled graciously at his mother.

 _“Ey, no te preocupes._ It's fine, we'll be fine.”

“If it helps any Mrs.- I mean, Carmen… I offered to stay and help too, so the day’s not a total loss.” Carmen wrapped her arms once again around Guang Hong.

“Aww, such a sweet sweet boy! _Leo, no dejas que se te escape, entiendes?”_

 _"Ni pudiera imaginármelo Madre."_ Satisfied, Carmen kissed all the kids heads, including Guang Hong and left detailed instructions to Leo and Blanca, that they've probably heard millions of times before, and with a flourish rushed to her car.

"Hey, Blanca, where are the twins?" Leo asked, looking around the room.

"....uh oh..."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?!"

"I may...have left them outside since I was changing Maya's diaper...."

"Blanca!" Leo put Freddy on the floor and rushed to what Guang Hong guessed was the back door. Blanca just stood there while the little girl holding her hand looked up at her. They met eyes and just burst out laughing. Blanca wiped non-existent tears from her eyes and sighed.

"Aw, he's always so panicky. Come on in Guang Hong, you want something to drink?"

"Um, I'll just take a glass of water really." He followed her into a kitchen area, Julianna skipping beside him and Freddy glancing up at him before looking away. Blanca left Mateo in his baby swing in the doorway before heading to the fridge

"You want something Juju? We still have some of that juice you like." Julianna gasped.

"Yes yes yes yes yeees!!! Please!" 8-year-olds are strange do they have like hyperactive bipolar switch or something? Blanca held out a pink cup to her sister.

"Here you go,"

"Than-" she pulled it away at the last second.

"If, you promise not to tell Leo what I'm about to do." The two sisters stared the other down.

"...fine." Blanca smiled smugly and handed over the pink cup. And took out a sippy cup each for Maya and Freddy.

"Go sit at the table. Guang Hong you can join them if you want." She said while giving him his glass of water. She left them for a bit, Guang Hong could see from the nearby window that Leo was trying to persuade the twins not to throw sand at each other...so they started throwing sand at him.

"Shouldn't we him?" He asked Julianna. She looked into the window as well and shook her head.

"Nah, that's normal. The boys love Leo, like, a lot, but they also like being bad, like, a lot.”

Blanca came back in with a laptop in her hands and an evil grin. He must've looked apprehensive because she gave him a kinder look.

"Don't worry Guang Hong, this is more for your benefit, the only one getting embarrassed is my brother." Guang Hong smirked.

"You are the bane of your brother's existence aren't you?"

"He's learned to love me. Besides he unintentionally embarrassed me in front of this really cute guy in my school, so now I will 'unintentionally' give you baby pictures." Guang Hong gasped. He couldn't be any luckier.

"You are officially my favorite sibling,"

"Hey! What am I? Chopped onions?" Julianna piped up, a reddish stain above her top lip and a crease in her brows that matched Leo's.

"After Julie of course." Julianna seemed happy with her rank and her new nickname, so she scooted her seat closer and hugged Guang Hong's arms as Blanca set up the computer.

The first image showed Baby Leo swaddled in blankets his chubby face still smushed and red, but the thing that drew Guang Hong's attention the most was the wild flame shaped patch of hair on his sweet little head. It's safe to say there were many 'Aww's and a variety of coos, the pictures ranged from Leo's face covered in powder to treat his baby acne to him being dressed up as big fluffy duckling at age 2.

"And now! For your viewing pleasure, the de la Iglesia home is proud to present the home video library!"

Guang Hong had never seen a cuter montage in his entire life. Short videos of Leo laughing so hard he fell over, some of Baby Leo during feeding times as spaghetti would shoot out his nose, and many others of a tiny Leo tripping left and right. Finally, Blanca shows him the cutest blunder yet, Leo pretending to be a reporter. "Today was Easter and it was a lot of fun! And tomorrow is- is going to be Christmas!" The person filming laughs. "It's not going to be Christmas!" "Yeah! Mommy told me Daniel, so be quiet! Mommy told me!" Daniel just continues to laugh and the video cuts off just as soon as Leo burst through the door the two boys right at his heels.

"I JUST REALIZED I LEFT YOU WITH MY SISTERS! WHATEVER THEY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT TRUE!" Every at the table glanced at each other then started cracking up, even Baby Mateo was giggling while he bounced up in his swing. Leo caught sight of the laptop, and the color of his face turned pale.

"God no, please tell me they didn't show you, any of it?" Guang Hong got up from his chair and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll still go out with you even though you don't know when Christmas is or December for that matter." He shot his boyfriend a teasing wink. Leo just groaned and hid his face in Guang Hong's hair.

"Let's go to the park, the boys have too much energy and they really need to burn it off. Blanca, since you betrayed me, you can watch the younger three here." Blanca just rolled her eyes.

"You act as if that's a punishment, isn't that right Mayita?" The little girl jumped on her chair and both she Freddy went to the living room to play with blocks. "Enjoy your time with the 'J double A' crew. Oh, and Guang Hong?" Guang Hong turned as the older kids put on their shoes and hoodies.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the family." She said with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui mon capitán? - Yes my captain?  
> Mamá por favor, te pido con todo mi corazón, no me haces esto. - Mom please, I'm asking with all my heart, don't do this to me  
> Como crees? ¡La gente no necesita que seas tan honesta! - what do you think? People don't need you to be so honest!  
> Leónsito - term of endearment; little lion  
> Ey, no te preocupes - hey, don't worry about it  
> Leo, no dejas que se te escape, entiendes? - don't let him get away  
> Ni pudiera imaginármelo Madre - i wouldn't even imagine it mother


	14. Pretty Colors, Pretty Pouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> So, Bella and I have come to the conclusion that time zones are shit and because of that it's hard to keep to a schedule as strict as the one we announced two weeks ago. Instead, the schedule is now "sometime in the weekend every week" The note announcing the schedule has been edited as well, but since a lot of you will not have seen the edit, I figured I'd mention it here as well. 
> 
> Anyway, about the chapter, it's probably the longest I've written in twmmwf, and I have a feeling y'all are gonna like this. 
> 
> Credit for Leo's spanish goes to Bella as always. Enjoy!

“So…” Seung gil started, as Phichit locked the front door behind them. “We're really following them?”

 

“Yep,” Phichit said grinning at Seung gil. 

 

“I thought we were actually going to study.” Seung gil said with a frown. 

 

“Aww, that's cute, babe,” Phichit said, poking the lines made by Seung gil’s frown. 

 

Seung gil huffed. “Why am I doing this again?”

 

“Because you know that our friends are hopeless and we don't trust them not to ruin their date?” Phichit suggested with a smile. 

 

“I was actually talking about why I put up with you, but thanks for your input.”

 

Phichit laughed. “Seung gil, we've been over this. I'm gorgeous and funny and you couldn't resist my charms and now you love me,” he said teasingly.

 

Seung gil rolled his eyes. “Oh, yes that’s why,” he said sarcastically, not letting himself dwell on the fact that he wasn't actually being sarcastic and what Phichit had said was at least 90% true - he wasn't so sure about the love part yet. 

 

“Where are they going..?” Phichit mumbled, making Seung gil break out of his thoughts. Phichit was squinting at his phone, his thumb and pointer finger pinching the screen to make the map cover a wider area. 

 

Seung gil peered over at Phichit’s phone as they walked towards the little dot on the phone screen that was Guang Hong's phone. “Knowing Leo, it's either a vintage-ish cinema or a romantic picnic in the park. He's very predictable really.”

 

Phichit came to a halt, exclaiming “Wait! They stopped!” He zoomed in on the screen, his face scrunching up in confusion. “Huh? This is where they're going? But there's nothing there?” 

 

“Since most teenagers are driven by their hormones, it is plausible for them to have started making out behind a tree.”

 

Phichit giggled. “Most teenagers? That, of course, excludes you, I presume?” 

 

Seung gil gave Phichit a curt nod. “Yes.” Seung gil hoped that he sounded surer than he felt because while he wasn't driven by his hormones to the point where he lost all logic  _ (yet) _ , he'd recently found out that he did, in fact,  _ have _ hormones that wanted to make him do.. things. And said hormones were especially strong whenever he was around a certain Thai boy. 

 

Phichit laughed softly. “Come on, let’s see what they're up to,” Phichit said, starting to walk again. 

 

“Can't you have bugged Guang Hong's jacket with a camera or something? We could’ve been home, watching them until we decided that it's disgusting to see them be all over each other.”

 

“You're the tech genius, babe, I'm just good with smartphones.” Phichit winked. “But I'll- Hold on! They're moving again!”

 

“So wherever they were wasn't their last stop.”

 

“Hmm, maybe they did just stop for a quickie behind a tree.”

 

They walked for another five minutes when the little dot they'd been following came to a stop again. 

 

“I guess they made it to their date place,” Phichit said. “The street name looks somewhat familiar but I can't remember why. And I don't know if there’s a park or a cinema, but Leo might’ve gotten creative.”

 

“That's,” Seung gil started, eyes widening (just a smidge) “That's Leo's house.”

 

“Oh, my God taking someone home for the first date?” Phichit gave a low whistle. “Damn, Leo, that’s fast.”

 

Seung gil furrowed his brows in confusion. “I didn't think Leo would do that. Then again, I've never seen him on a date, because he was smitten with Guang Hong all throughout middle  _ and _ high school,” he said with a frown. “It would take a lot of planning too, to get everyone out of the house so they'd be alone.” 

 

“Aww, babe, it's okay not to have someone as figured out as you think you do,” Phichit said. “Take you and me for example, I think I have you figured out then you go and do something that surprises me and breaks the image I created for you in my head. But that's okay because people aren't supposed to come with ‘how to manuals’. You can never have someone 100% figured out.” Phichit had thrown an arm over Seung gil's shoulder, despite being shorter than him, sometime during his impromptu speech. “Let's see what they're doing, then.”

 

They walked in comfortable silence until they got to Leo's house. And once they’d hidden behind one of the bushes surrounding the de la Iglesia household, there was anything but silence.

 

"Tony! What did we tell you about grabbing things off the floor?!  _ Ay niño, de veras quieres que nos preocupamos de ti. _ Now where's... Aaron!! Get down from there! I swear  _ si no es tu hermano tengo que preocuparme de ti también! _ You're supposed to be older!"   
  


"Only by two minutes and 16 seconds!"

 

Phichit stared at Seung gil as if looking for an explanation. Seung gil shrugged. “I guess he didn't come up with something to get the kids out of the house.”

 

“The kids..?” Phichit mumbled, among muffled screaming and sounds that reminded Seung gil of a cat being strangled, that seemed to be coming from the backyard. They started making their way (crawling behind the bushes) towards the back of the house as the talking continued.

 

"Ow...what does Tía feed you guys?" Leo said voice strained, followed by kids giggling. "C'mon or I'm stuffing both of you in the trash."

 

“Leo no! La basura está sucio!” One of the kids said before Leo started shouting in pain when the other threw sand at him. 

 

“Ow! Ow ow! Aaron, you got sand in my eye!” Leo gave a sigh. “Come on, let's get you little munchkins inside.”

 

Phichit turned to Seung gil after they watched Leo retreat to the house, the two identical looking boys following him. “Not the most conventional date is it?” 

 

Seung gil hummed. “Carmen probably got called in from work and Leo had to come back and help out. Leo mentioned his cousins were staying over for a couple days because his aunt and uncle had to go somewhere. Blanca probably had trouble taking care of all of them, so they had to call Leo.”

 

“Carmen? Blanca?”

 

“Carmen’s Leo's mom and Blanca’s his sister.”

 

“So you spend a lot of time with Leo's family, huh?” Phichit said with a smile. 

 

“I see them here and and there.” 

 

Phichit clicked his tongue. “Hmm, alright.” They sat in silence after that watching inside the house. Until the silence was broken by Leo's yelling. 

 

"I JUST REALIZED I LEFT YOU WITH MY SISTERS! WHATEVER THEY TOLD YOU IT'S NOT TRUE!"

 

This was followed by loud laughter. “They really should start closing their back door,” Seung gil mumbled. “It's a miracle how the neighbors don't complain every day.”

 

“They're going further into the house,” Phichit said. “Guess we should head back since we can't see them anymore. We still have studying to do after all.” 

 

They moved back towards the driveway ready to make their way back. Then they heard the front door open. “Aaron! Antonio!  _ Apuransen por favor! _ ”

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Hide!” Phichit said pulling Seung gil behind a tree that had a large trunk. They watched Leo and Guang Hong walk out of the house, Leo's sister Julianna holding Leo's hand. Julianna tugged on Guang Hong's sleeve and grabbed his hand too. So the couple walked out of the house, Julianna in between them and the twins, Aaron and Antonio, trailing behind them. 

 

“Oh. My. God.” Phichit whisper-shouted, snapping a picture. “They look like parents! This is so going on Instagram.”

 

“Be quiet!” Seung gil said back as Julianna met his eyes, tilting her head in a confused manner. Seung gil quickly took a finger to his lips as he saw her recognize him and open her mouth, presumably to alert Leo and Guang Hong of their presence. 

 

“Please, Julianna,” he mouthed. Julianna gave him a little nod and Seung gil let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

 

“Something wrong Juju?” Leo asked, making Seung gil hold his breath again and pull Phichit back from where he was  _ still _ taking pictures. Seung gil put his hand over Phichit’s mouth to keep him from making any more unnecessary noises.

 

“I thought I saw a bunny but it was just a shadow,” Julianna explained. 

  
  
  
  
  


Phichit was very very bored. It wasn’t that he didn’t like watching Seung gil so up close when he was so focused on something, it was just that he had to actually be focused on said thing with him. They were sat in Phichit’s room, at his desk - which was way too small for two people to be sat together without being in each other’s space  - studying. Or really Seung gil talking about what had started to sound like gibberish and Phichit pretending to be listening while he was really trying - and failing - not to look at the little crease in the middle of Seung gil’s brows as they furrowed in concentration or his glasses that kept falling just a little bit too low on his nose or his lips that he kept  _ fucking licking _ to keep them from drying out too much when he talked. 

 

“Phichit, are you even listening?”

 

“Huh, what?” Phichit said before he could stop himself.

 

“I asked you if you were listening but you clearly aren’t.” Seung gil said with a frown. 

 

“Babe, I'm sorry, it's just that we've been studying for two whole hours and I can't keep focus for as long as you can.”

 

Seung gil sighed, taking his glasses off and folding them on the table before rubbing his eyes. “That's fine, we can be done today,” he said, looking at Phichit without the barrier of his glasses for the first time. 

 

“How bad is your sight? I think this is the first time I saw you without your glasses.” Phichit said leaning a little bit to stroke The side of Seung gil’s eye right below the arch of his brow. “You look really nice.”

 

“It's actually not bad. I'm 1.25 short-sighted on the right eye and 0.25 astigmatic on the left.” He said, ignoring Phichit's compliment, as he usually did. “I can see just fine, really, it just makes my head ache when I don't wear them and I've gotten used to it, so I forget that not wearing them is even an option.”

 

“Well, those look nice on you too,” Phichit said. “But when they're off you can see how well your eyes really suit the rest of your face.” he trailed his finger to go over the hairs of Seung gil’s brow - they really were all natural  _ what the fuck.  _

 

Seung gil remained silent and let Phichit continue his ministrations, so he trailed the finger down the side of Seung gil’s cheek, going into the hairline. His hair was even softer than it looked and Phichit just about died when he heard a really really small gasp come from Seung gil’s mouth. He traced the way over to and along Seung gil’s jawline next and stopped right under his bottom lip. He met Seung gil’s eyes that were already fixed on Phichit. They were once again unusually expressionate, with an emotion Phichit couldn’t name. 

 

Phichit pulled his finger back. 

 

Seung gil Lee was a mystery. He was an absolutely gorgeous mystery that made Phichit want to…

 

“Can I..” Phichit cleared his throat. “Can I try something?” 

 

“I don't know, can you?” Seung gil said sarcastically, to point out Phichit's grammatical error. 

 

“ _ May  _ I try something?”

 

“Depends what you’re trying, Chulanont.” Seung gil mumbled. His voice was lower, raspier than usual. If Phichit didn’t know any better he’d think Seung gil was… No, Seung gil had made it a point to remind him of that in almost every conversation that he was the farthest thing a human being could get from  _ a human being. _

 

“ _ May _ I put makeup on your face?” Phichit blurted out.

 

“Makeup?” Seung gil echoed, his brows furrowing.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want to put makeup on my face.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, you do have a really beautiful face,” Phichit said, smirking as he watched Seung gil turn the slightest bit red. “Just pleeease please, can I? It’s nothing permanent so, really, you have nothing to lose.”

 

“But time.”

 

“Oh, come on, babe, it's not like we're doing anything else. You've already said that we could be done for today with the studying.”

 

“No.”

 

“Baby, pleeease.” 

 

“Don't call me that.” Seung gil said and the red tint to his cheeks turned darker. But Phichit wasn't about to tease him about that when he was asking for something. 

 

“Seung gil, the light of my life, my sun, stars, hell the entire galaxy; may I please please please put makeup on you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-”

 

“If I say yes, will you shut up?”

 

Phichit nodded. “eeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa-”

 

“Fine! Yes, yes you may!” Seung gil said covering Phichit's mouth with his hand for the second time that day. “ _ If _ , you promise not to do something outrageous. And you post no pictures online or show Leo and Guang Hong, actually you know what, just don't take pictures.”

 

“But-” Phichit said, voice coming out muffled because of Seung gil’s hand. 

 

“No buts, those are the conditions; take or leave, Chulanont.” 

 

Phichit nodded, defeated. Seung gil removed his hand, muttering something that vaguely sounded like “Good boy.”

 

And Phichit hadn't known that he had a praise kink but apparently, he did, and God,  _ Seung gil was going to be the death of him.  _

 

“I, um, I need you on the bed because uh, better lighting?” Phichit said, it was technically true but he couldn't keep his voice flat because it was also just an excuse. 

 

Seung gil sat patiently on the edge of the bed as he waited for Phichit to gather his makeup and join him on the bed. 

 

“Get comfy, babe, you might need to stay still for a while,” Phichit said as he went to sit near Seung gil on the bed, urging him to lean his back on the wall. 

 

“So, I’m not gonna put any foundation because one, damn, your skin is perfect and two, my foundation would never match your shade. I might put a little bit of concealer under your eyes though, I had a light one that I used as a cream highlighter that should work fine.” Phichit said mainly talking to himself. “I'll have to go for a dramatic winged liner on your eyes, they'd look amazing like that. I might do a tiny bit of eyeshadow but not a lot, at least today.” he winked at Seung gil before continuing. “And I'm deciding between a nude lip or a red lip, or maybe you'd like something a bit less.. natural, like a blue. Oooh, you'd look really nice in a dark blue.”

 

“Phichit.” Seung gil warned. 

 

“Sorry, sorry, nothing outrageous, right. A pink toned nude lip will do, then.”

 

“Are you actually gonna do something or are you just going to keep talking?”

 

“Okay, okay, don't rush me, it'll show on your face,” Phichit said rummaging for the highlighter/concealer in his makeup bag. He put some on under Seung gil’s eyes and decided it was light enough for some subtle highlighting so he went for that as well, swiping some then blending on top of his cheekbones and on the tip of his nose. He added some under his brows as it’d make Seung gil's brows look more lifted than they already are. 

 

“Stretch your lips, I'm gonna put lipstick now and I don't want it to be uneven.” Seung gil opened his mouth on Phichit's command and stayed as still as he could as Phichit put the lipstick on him. “Shit, it's not the right color, I'll be right back I think the one I want is in my bag.” 

 

When he got back, Seung gil had closed his eyes and put his lips into a more relaxed pout and Phichit was weak. Seung gil was in  _ his  _ room, on  _ his  _ bed and at  _ his  _ mercy (technically). “Hey,” he said softly, alerting Seung gil of his presence. 

 

Seung gil’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey,” he said softly. 

 

Phichit got back to work, Seung gil’s lips still in the pout that he’d put them in when Phichit left. It wasn’t how he'd told Seung gil to have them but Phichit didn't have it in him to correct the state of his lips when they looked so soft, so... inviting. Phichit halted after he was finished with the lipstick, looking at Seung gil’s lips, wondering how they would taste. God, he was fucked. 

 

“I, um, I think the eyeliner is on my desk. I'll be right back.” he got up. What was with him and all these excuses today? He knew that one of his Kat Von D tattoo liners were in his makeup bag, he didn't need both. He just needed to get away even if just for a moment or he would've done something stupid like kissing him senseless. 

 

He joined Seung gil on the bed shifting closer than he was before, telling himself that it was because he needed to be closer to his face to be precise with the liner. Phichit tried to get a good position to draw Seung gil’s liner, failing after a couple tries because he couldn't get close enough. 

 

"Um, seung gil?" He said his voice soft, if not a little weak, what he was about to ask he was terrified of. "I can’t seem to find a good place to be in for the eyeliner. Um, is it okay if I stand over your lap?" He asked blushing at the position that he was suggesting the be in. 

 

"Oh, uh sure, yeah, that will be fine."

 

It was not fine. He was way too close to Seung gil’s face  _ and _ his crotch and it was slowly killing Phichit, to have been let to come this close, but not as close as he wanted, as he needed. "Could you, um, close your eyes again? It’s easier that way." Phichit said making Seung gil’s eyes flutter shut. 

 

"Done," Phichit said softly as he finished with the perfectly identical cat eye on Seung gil’s face. He lowered the hand he had near his eyes to his chin. "You can open your eyes now." Seung gil opened his eyes looking into Phichit's from a mere two inches distance.  _ Two inches too far, _ he thought subconsciously. 

 

It would be so easy to kiss him. Just close those damn two inches and put his lips on Seung gil’s lipstick covered ones.  He wouldn't have space to run, he'd be trapped between Phichit and the wall. Phichit would be able to kiss him however he pleased. 

 

So why wasn't he kissing him? They could be making out at that very moment, so why wasn't he taking the first step? Phichit was never one to be scared of advancing on someone - not that he had many past lovers - so why was he afraid now? What was he afraid of? He wracked his brain for an answer to all of those questions, but he came up with nothing. He looked back and forth between Seung gil's eyes and lips as he realized, there was no reason that he shouldn't be kissing Seung gil. Unless Seung gil blatantly told him he wasn't okay with Phichit kissing him. And he wouldn't know that unless he asked. 

 

“Seung gil?” his voice sounded strange to his ears, weak, low, almost a whisper. 

 

“What?”

 

“Can I-” Phichit paused to clear his throat. “ _ May I _ try something?”

 

“I thought you were already trying something.” Seung gil said gesturing to his face. 

 

“It's something else. Don't ask me what it is, just trust me? Please?”

 

Seung gil barely had the time to nod before Phichit's lips were on him. He wanted to be slow, tentative, but he'd been wanting this for so long and he didn't know how long he would be allowed to be in that position. So Phichit moved his lips against Seung gil’s unmoving ones. Soon enough Seung gil had also started moving his lips against Phichit's, and Phichit was in  _ heaven.  _

 

He tangled his fingers in Seung gil’s hair and kissed him harder, tracing his tongue along Seung gil's bottom lip, making Seung gil let out a small sound which allowed him to push his tongue into Seung gil's mouth. 

 

Phichit had been kissed before, but none of his other kisses compared to this one because none of the other people compared to Seung gil. This was magical. This was perfect. This was all Phichit had ever wanted and would ever want. This, with his fingers in Seung gil's hair, Seung gil’s arms around his neck, their lips moving together with passion. 

 

He’d had a taste of perfection and he never wanted to give it up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ay niño, de veras quieres que nos preocupamos de ti = Agh, little boy. You really want us to worry about you
> 
> si no es tu hermano tengo que preocuparme de ti también! = If it's not your brother, I have to be worried about you too!
> 
> La basura está sucio! = The trash is dirty!
> 
> Apuransen por favor! = Hurry up please!


	15. Finally! ...Wait… What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to know, I love you all
> 
> And this needed to be done...
> 
> LOVE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER! LEAVE A COMMENT WHEN YOU'RE DONE!!
> 
> -Bella xoxo

Phichit was in heaven. Or maybe it was hell; considering that every second it got hotter and hotter. And what better punishment was there than losing his ability to breathe, drowning in too much Seung gil Lee? Death by Seung gil really did seem like the best way he could possibly die. What could beat the torturous way Seung gil slowly dragged his hands down Phichit's neck? And let's not forget how Seung gil was a kissing _demon_ , holy shit.

Holy shit. Holy. Shit. He was kissing Seung gil. Finally. _Fucking finally._

Just as he was starting to bring his hands down so he could finally trace the ink along Seung gil's torso (maybe with his tongue if he was lucky), he heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Phichit, Phichit, Phichit!!!!" Guang Hong pounded up the stairs, making Seung gil push Phichit away. Hard. "You're not going to gue-" Seung gil was now, much to Phichit's disappointment, packing his things hastily with a fully red face. Phichit could've found Seung gil’s reddened face endearing, if said red face wasn't avoiding meeting his eyes.

Guang Hong paused by the bedroom door, upon seeing Seung gil rushing about. "Oh! Hey, Seung gil, I didn't think you were still here. Anyway! Phichit! It was awesome, he was so sweet!"

"That's great G! Why don't we break out the butter and sugar and make some cookies and you can tell me and Seung gil all about it, you know, 'cus we're nosy."

"Actually that's fine! I, uh- ahem, I gotta go now." Phichit looked over at Seung gil. His face was entirely red and he wouldn't lift his gaze from the floor, which was...concerning. Seung gil would always meet your eyes, it was his favorite intimidation tactic.

"Are you alright Seung gil?" Phichit walked closer and tried to put his hand on his shoulder. Seung gil backed up and raised his head. Phichit froze. Seung gil looked, dare he say, scared?

"I'm fine." He glanced between Guang Hong and Phichit. "I'm fine. Great. Reaaally amazing. Um, I'll see you both later..."

With that, he adjusted his backpack and left. There, at that moment, Phichit felt cold, the heat that had flooded his entire being just a couple minutes before, was snuffed out.

"Did something happen between you two?" Guang Hong asked, the mood now slightly dampened. Realization struck Phichit.

"No, of course not. When would it ever? _Why_ , would it ever?” He shook his head, he almost felt like crying, but for now this was about Guang Hong, not his sad excuse of a being, so he plastered on a fake smile.

"C'mon, I was serious about cookie dough and gossip, tell me every dirty detail! We don't need Seung gil...to gossip about Leo's cute ass." Guang Hong flushed.

"Phichit! I told you that in confidence!" But Guang Hong still smiled and Phichit felt the unease in the room fade as his best friend ran down to gather the ingredients. Phichit gave himself a minute to quell all the nasty feelings that were bubbling inside his gut, and followed Guang Hong down to the kitchen where he gushed about Leo and being a sweet brother and lot of other cute things Phichit listened to while eating cookie dough straight from the bowl. (Don't give him that look! It's comfort food and delicious!) And don't get him wrong he loves hearing Guang Hong gush, but with all the talk of every sugary moment with the de la Iglesia family, Phichit felt more and more horrible with his own situation, which is how an hour and a half later Phichit found himself standing alone in the middle of his room, with the excuse of cleaning the makeup that was scattered around his room. It showed to not be the best course of action when he wound up replaying over and over again in his mind the panic-stricken look on Seung gil's face.

Fuck.

He’d messed up, big time. Phichit sunk to the floor, his back against the foot of the bed. Of course he’d read the whole situation wrong. Of course Seung gil wouldn't want to be with him. It was stupid of him to kiss him that way. Suddenly, memories of his previous thoughts flashed in his head.

_It would be so easy to kiss him. Just close those damn two inches and put his lips on Seung gil’s lipstick covered ones. He wouldn't have space to run, he'd be trapped between Phichit and the wall. Phichit would be able to kiss him however he wanted._

Fuck times infinity.

That sounded almost rapey, correction, that sounds super rapey! Holy shit, no wonder Seung gil ran out the first chance he got! Phichit totally disregarded the basic rules of consent! All because he was thinking with his other head, of all things! Seung gil couldn't even have pushed him away since he gave him absolutely no explanation to what he was going to do!

Phichit got off the floor and started pacing instead. He had majorly fucked up. How was Seung gil ever going to forgive him? He'd technically almost raped his friend!... He wasn't even sure if this counted as “almost” rape. He had clearly disregarded Seung gil’s lack of consent. Yes, Seung gil had given him permission to try something but he didn't know it was going to be this. That would make his consent invalid and Phichit, basically… a rapist. How far would he have gone if Guang Hong hadn't come home then, would it have turned into a full fledged sexual rape?! Phichit felt his eyes tearing up, there was no way to fix this; the one person he cared for more than anyone, he probably hated him forever…

Phichit went through many different emotional states, angry with no one but himself to blame, sadness, manic determination that included crazy hopeful Google searches, nothing helped to lessen the twisty ache-y knots that appeared in his throat and the tears just kept coming.

That night, Phichit Chulanont cried himself to sleep, his laptop still on and his self deprecating thoughts punishing him all night. It was not a good night, and it wasn't going to be the last.

\-----  
[Google searches]  
What do you do when you accidentally rape someone  
What is considered rape  
What exactly counts as “clear consent”  
Is it still rape if he consented to me trying something without knowing what i wanted to try  
Did I just rape the most perfect being in existence  
WhAtS wRoNG wiTh mE!?  
how the fuck could I have messed up so bad…

\-----

Saturday morning Seung gil woke up and did his regular morning routine, pausing to remove the leftover makeup that hadn't been washed away yesterday. He could feel his cheeks burning and out of nowhere a slow grin made its way over his face. Phichit Chulanont had kissed him. _Fucking finally_. If anyone would have told him the cure to human weakness was to just finally make out with Phichit, he would have done it a lot sooner, it would have saved him the embarrassment.

Kissing Phichit was wonderful. His soft unchapped lips, that he definitely tended to with extreme care, the way his fingers pulled at Seung gil's hair, it was always a thing for Seung gil, but when Phichit did it it was infinitely better. Unfortunately, Guang Hong decided to come barreling in before things could get even more heated. Seung gil was never one for extreme PDA and making out in front of the roommate/best friend of the other party was definitely under extreme. So of course he left...unnerved and...flustered, but still the small part of his brain that understood and reacted accordingly to social cues, knew he still needed to apologize to Phichit for pretty much running out on him. Luckily, they were meeting outside the tattoo parlor, so he could efficiently apologize there. With that officially part of his plan, Seung gil finished getting ready so he could do a bit of studying before he left.

He didn't even last five minutes.

Apparently, although kissing Phichit was definitely the best thing to ever happen to him, calling it a cure was definitely the less than ideal way to describe it. Ultimately, the so-called cure only worked when he was currently kissing Phichit, because now he couldn't god damn concentrate on anything besides the next time he could press his lips against Phichit's. This was humblingly humiliating. Human weakness was coursing throughout his entire being and setting his very nerves on fire. How was this possible? He thought he had done a thorough study of human biology already! Hmm. Maybe he needs more a more unorthodox approach…

\-----

[Google search]  
He kissed me and i think my heart is going to burst.  
Normal symptoms and aftercare of kissing  
Is it medically safe?  
Am i going to die from heart palpitations?  
Can someone die of a kiss?  
Why do I still have human emotions!?

\-----

That last one lead a very complex clicking path that somehow ended him up in a Build-your-own-android-wife site appropriately called buildacompanion.com.

Needless to say, this was definitely the last time he'd use this kind of method, seemed like something Leo or Guang Hong would do. He was not going to stoop that low. Instead he spent the remaining couple hours face down in his pillow hiding the fluorescent red color he was turning from the world.

Finally it got closer to his appointment time, so he gathered his keys and his wallet, put on his favorite hoodie and vaguely told his mom he was going out. It wasn't that far so he walked to the little shop and waited outside for Phichit. He still had 30 minutes before he had to go in, so logically Phichit wouldn't take long. So he waited.

… :)

… :|

… :(

Phichit never showed up.

Seung gil was already cutting his appointment time close so he entered the store and sat inside. Logic told him that it's possible Phichit was just running late. Logic was absolute, it had never steered him wrong before. Logically, he shouldn't freak out when so many variables were in play. But today he’d had a horrible case of human weakness, today his brain was not the intellectual it usually is so _logic needed to back off and let this boy feel negative emotions, god damnit!_ And so he did.

Seung gil let the newfound insecurities fester inside him, each thought more corrupt and toxic than the last. Each going at him and attacking him from the inside.

_He didn't show up. He's not coming. He didn't really want to come. Maybe he just forgot? If he forgot this, it won't take long for him to forget you completely, find someone better._

This, this is why he had tried to build himself immunities to weakness. This was what he was afraid would happen if he let himself go heels over head for somebody. But it felt so nice. Phichit made him feel normal, cared for. With every teasing, with every random topic he used to distract them from schoolwork, every laugh, Seung gil fell deeper and deeper and before he knew it, there he was, following Phichit's every action, searching for him, reaching out to him, all unconsciously, but still very real.

And what did he get for all his troubles? Human weakness and insecurities. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the voice calling out to him the first few times.

“-gil. Seung gil!”

He looked up and saw his usual artist hunched over in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Sara."

"Hi Seung gil! Well this is a first, were you daydreaming or something?" She giggled at her little joke.

"More like a nightmare, anyway let's do this hm?" She looked struck, and looked at him wearingly.

"Uh, yeah of course! You got the designs you want?" Seung gil reached into his wallet and pulled out two simple sketches, one of a silhouette of all nine planets and a Roman-esque font reading "Long Live Pluto", the other an equally minimalist constellation of Lyra.

"Ooh, space age-y, I dig it." She winked and while Seung gil would usually dismiss any flirtatious action of hers, this time, he couldn't. They reminded him of Phichit's flirtations and of how his own head was telling him that Phichit wouldn't do that anymore. He could feel the sadness invade his expression, could see the concern etching itself into her face.

“Hey come on, why don't you just take a seat, we'll get started and if you want to, you can tell me all about it, okay?” Seung gil had no effort to deny it anymore, he was over all officially human, one stupidly cute boy had caused his perfect exterior to crack. And that's the reason why Seung gil Lee, newly labeled Human, completely imploded and began sprouting the whole story to his tattoo artist.

"He didn't come Sara, he said we'd come here together, so why didn't he come?" The old Seung gil, emotionally constipated robot boy, was internally yelling at him to _calm the fuck down and think logically!_ But it was hopeless, he was weak to his own toxicity.

"Hey hon, slow down it's okay, breathe in," she inhaled as an example, then exhaled. "And breathe out. Come on." They took a couple of breaths together, Logical Seung gil stated they looked like two pregnant women doing breathing exercises. New Human Seung gil ignored him.

"There, that better?" He nodded. "Good." She smiled softly, she went to grab her antiseptic and her ink gun and set to work, quietly hoping Seung gil would finish, because it was starting to sound like he-

"Did I do something wrong, Sara? Did- Am I-" he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Am I a bad kisser? Is that why he didn't show up? I mean it's plausible, I hadn't kissed anyone before, and I'm nothing like Leo I didn't see the need to practice on the inside of my arm, maybe I should have, do you think I should have Sara?!"

Sara just stared at him. Blankly. The hold on her ink gun slipped from her grasp and clattered on the floor. The loud noise seemed to wake her up.

"WAIT, YOU'RE GAY?!?"

Seung gil's worried face turned a bit confused, momentarily forgetting Sara wasn't his usual confidante in these things, actually Logical Seung gil was reminding him he didn't usually have a confidante for these things, because he didn't usually _have_ these things. Huh.

"Um, yes?"

Sara hid her face in her hands completely mortified for her lack of tact. "I'm sorry that was really rude! And then I go and- argh! Stupid! Good going Crispino! I'm sorry! I'm also sorry for other things I'm too embarrassed to speak of right now, but I will gladly talk to you about so we can all laugh about it later, I swear! But for now, you wanna talk about this guy?" She pulled out her stool, picked up her gun, wincing at the scratches but glad it wasn't too badly damaged, and silently motioned Seung to take off his hoodie to reveal his pale arm.

In the end Seung gil spent way more time than he anticipated at the tattoo parlor. He told Sara about first meeting Phichit, the play flirting, the pet names, the closeness they shared, the almost kiss, the real one, how he's sure he messed up somehow because his antisocial awkward ass just ran the hell out of there with no follow up to assure Phichit of anything. Sara was actually really good at helping a newborn human get a grip with himself and his emotions, despite him already knowing her secret short lived crush on him, she was very understanding and sensible. Seung gil left the parlor with one even more heavily discounted tattoo than its companion, one more contact to his phone (though even Human Seung gil didn't think he was ever going to use it), and a slightly less heavy heart. He'd been texting Phichit sporadically throughout the rest of the day, but his phone would send him the same message: _**CONTACT CANNOT BE REACHED**_

Sara told him not to worry, that he would see him Monday and they could talk about this face to face like adults. Seung gil knew she was right (Logical Seung gil was in agreement) but Human Seung gil liked to cause himself pain so he would continue to text Phichit, to no avail.

Finally Monday came. But Phichit did not come with it. The office told him Phichit had called in sick. And Seung gil died a bit inside. He spent the rest of the day alone in the library, picking at the plastic wrap covering his arm. It was quiet that day...

Seung gil never thought he would hate it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm........oopsie?


	16. The Case of The Plain Gray Sweatpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Love you guys 
> 
> bye
> 
> (sketch of Seung gil's tattoos can be found [here](http://seungchulanont.tumblr.com/post/163558044028/heres-a-sketch-of-all-of-seung-gils-tattoos-in) )
> 
> oh also, Phichit is a mess and he's being extra with his heartbreak as he is with everything. So I don't really know if what he's doing counts as an eating disorder but just to be safe, TW: Eating disorder, self hate

Phichit woke up to a sudden chill hitting his body, followed by the sound of curtains and brutal daylight. He turned over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. 

 

“Go away, G,” he mumbled into his pillow. 

 

“No, I will not.” Guang Hong said, his voice ringing in Phichit's ear. 

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Phichit's rude words were obviously not appreciated as Guang Hong grabbed him and turned him back around on the bed. Phichit went to guard his eyes with his hands, but was unsuccessful, as Guang hong caught his hands in his. 

 

“Phichit Chulanont, I will not fuck off. You haven't left this bed in three days! THREE DAYS! You look like shit, and to be honest you smell like shit. You will get out of bed, you will take a shower and you will go to school.” Guang Hong said sternly. “Now get the fuck up and go take a damn shower.”

 

Phichit groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Phichit was clean and dressed and smelled like mangoes. He made his way to the kitchen where Guang Hong was munching on a bowl of cereal. 

 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Guang Hong said upon seeing Phichit. 

 

“Clothes?”

 

“You're wearing sweatpants.”

 

“So?”

 

“You're wearing  _ sweatpants to school.”  _

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay what the hell happened between you and Seung gil? You're wearing sweatpants,  _ sweatpants,  _ Phichit, they're plain grey, they're not even flattering for your body or have a snarky innuendo on your ass. You're not wearing any makeup, when you have  _ bags  _ under your eyes.” Guang Hong’s eyes turned softer. “Look, I know you said nothing happened, and I understand not wanting to talk about it, but you know you can tell me anything, right? You're a mess, Phichit, something happened that made you like this and I'm worried about you. Just, know that you can talk to me if you want someone to talk to.”

 

“Am I a rapist?” Phichit asked in a weak whisper. 

 

“What?”

 

“I think I might be a rapist.” 

 

“Phichit, what the hell are you talking about?”

 

“He hates me.” Phichit whispered. “Why wouldn't he? I'm an awful excuse for a human being.”

 

“Okay you’re being ridiculous and unless you tell me what happened, I can't help you or answer your weird questions, but Phichit, you're not an awful human being. I don't know what you think you did, but I'm pretty sure you didn't rape someone.”

 

Phichit stared at Guang Hong with a blank face. 

 

“Are you going to eat something?” 

 

Phichit shook his head. “Not hungry.” 

 

“Phichit you've only had a ton of cookie dough ice cream over the last few days, it's not healthy.”

 

“I'm not hungry, G.” Phichit mumbled. _I don't deserve to eat anyways. Awful people shouldn't be allowed to have a healthy lifestyle. I should just, die._

 

“At least take this with you and eat it when you do get hungry, ‘kay?” Guang Hong said, holding out a granola bar for Phichit. Phichit hesitantly took the granola bar from Guang Hong and Guang Hong smiled at him in response. “Let's head out, we’ be late.”

 

Once they got to school, Phichit couldn't help but feel lost. He had Math first period and then Physics, so he would normally be with… Seung gil, in the library until lunch. He didn't know where to go now. He couldn't be alone with Seung gil, not after what he did, and he couldn't go to class because he was exempt from it and he wasn't  _ an idiot.  _

 

Deciding that it was the best course of action, he told Guang Hong goodbye and went out to the school yard. There wasn't much there; a few picnic tables, a volleyball net, 3 basketball hoops in the middle of a circular area reserved for playing basketball and a couple of trees. Phichit looked around for a quiet and secluded place to spend the day in (or at least as much time as he could before Guang Hong tracked him down and dragged him to lunch where  _ have  _ to be around Seung gil, who without a doubt hated him, rightfully so). 

 

He settled down in the shade of a tree, laying his back against the trunk and closed his eyes. 

 

Maybe the ants climbing on the tree would eat bits and pieces from his body till he ceased to exist. He didn't actually think it would happen but one could hope, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Guang Hong was worried. He'd just spent 20 whole minutes looking for Phichit to find him in the school yard, tucked away in a corner leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Now, he was sitting next to Leo in the music room; Phichit and Seung gil sitting as far as possible while sitting at the same table. Leo and Guang Hong were sharing concerned glances every time Seung gil sneaked a sullen look towards Phichit opening and then closing his mouth. Phichit’s gaze never rose from the floor and he wasn't eating anything once again. 

 

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous, what happened between you two?” Guang Hong said after a long uncomfortable silence. 

 

“I told you, it's nothing.” Phichit said glancing at Guang Hong for a second before letting his gaze fall on the floor again. Guang Hong watched with sympathy as Seung gil looked at Phichit with clear heartbreak and devastation. It was an extremely unfamiliar and heart wrenching look on Seung gil. 

 

“I'm gonna go back to the library,” Seung gil said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He packed his almost untouched lunch with haste and practically fled from the room. Phichit watched him leave with an equal amount of heartbreak and devastation before pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his head in the space between them.

 

Leo made to get up after Seung gil but stopped when Guang Hong put his hand on his arm. “Don't. There's nothing you can say or do to make him feel better.” He whispered before turning his gaze to Phichit. “Or him, for that matter.” He added to Leo. 

 

“I can hear you two, you know.” Phichit said, his voice muffled by his knee. 

 

“Why are you still being an idiot then?” Guang Hong snapped, regretting it instantly. “Sorry, Phichit, it's just that you are acting kind of stupid. Whatever you think you did, I'm sure Seung gil is more affected by your lack of communication. I'm sure he'd forgive you if you just apologize, if you've even done something that he's mad about. You’re both messes, and not even hot messes, I mean, have you even seen yourself today? You wouldn't even look like this when youre home on a regular day! Why are you doing this to yourself? Talk to Seung gil.”

 

“Because this is what I deserve. Because I'm horrible and how I look outside should reflect how I am on the inside. I look shitty because I am shitty. And Seung gil deserves better.”

 

“P-phichit?” Leo said hesitantly. “Seung gil hasn't told me anything either, but this is not him being mad. I've seen him mad before. This is something I've never seen and he’s not mad, actually think he's, um, heartbroken.”

 

Phichit looked up at Leo with red rimmed eyes. “How does that make anything better?”

 

“I don't know, it might not, but this means that you should talk to him about it. It seems to me that you two are having a huge misunderstanding.” Leo checked his watch and sighed. “The bell’s about to ring. We should get going.” he said before looking Phichit dead in the eyes. “Talk to him. He's my best friend and I don't like seeing him hurting so much.” he said with a stern voice and eyes that flashed with determination. 

 

_ God, he looks hot like that,  _ Guang Hong thought,  _ I really shouldn't be so turned on by this, fuck.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Phichit couldn't concentrate. That really wasn't that much of a surprise, but this time he actually  _ wanted _ not to be thinking of anything other than what Mrs. Mills was rambling on about. He felt sick. He raised his hand and asked permission to go to the restroom. He ran out before waiting to hear if Mrs. Mills actually let him go. Once he got to the restroom he ran directly into a stall, slamming the door shut. He supposed he’d be vomiting now if he had anything in his stomach but all he could do was heave, making him feel even more sick then he was. 

 

Phichit got out of the stall and went to the sink to wash his face. He splashed water on his face a couple times before putting his elbows down by the sink and his head in his hands. He stayed like that until he heard the door open. 

 

And then he came face to face with the one person he didn't feel like he could bare to face. 

 

“P-Phichit!” Seung gil’s eyes were blown wide, like he couldn't believe Phichit was here, like they didn’t go to the same school, like he hadn't just seen him at lunch. Phichit wanted to look away, he didn't deserve to see Seung gil's face, but he couldn't so he stared into Seung gil’s tired and red rimmed eyes - much like his own. He stared until Seung gil’s face scrunched up. “Are -Are you okay?” Seung gil said. He sounded hesitant. Scared. Phichit thought it made sense to be scared of someone who's technically raped you. It still hurt though. 

 

Phichit didn't answer. Because he didn't want to lie to Seung gil and say he was fine, but he couldn't stand in front of him and say he wasn't either, he didn't deserve Seung gil's sympathy. So he didn't say anything, he just kept looking away. 

 

“S-sorry.” Seung gil said. Phichit saw Seung gil start to walk away from the corner of his eye.

 

He looked up and watched Seung gil’s leaving form, calling out his name before he could help it. “S-Seung gil!”

 

Seung gil mumbled another sorry, without turning around to look at Phichit. 

 

Apparently Seung gil couldn't bare to face Phichit either, for more than a minute. Phichit didn't blame him. 

 

Phichit went to his locker after leaving the restroom. Most of his stuff was here, he only had a pen and his textbook left in the classroom. So he sent Guang Hong a text saying he was headed home and asked him to grab his pen and textbook and put them in his locker. 

 

Then he walked home, alone with his thoughts, that were chanting about how horrible he'd been. He let himself drown in those thoughts and buried his face in his pillow the moment he got back. 

 

He knew Guang Hong would be pestering him with questions and things he could have done -should have done- instead of sneaking out of school and going home when he got back. But until then Phichit would let himself be alone with his cruel, cruel thoughts. 

 

When Guang Hong came back, he insisted Phichit tell him what happened between him and Seung gil yet again. This time Phichit didn't have the energy to deny everything. He was tired, and maybe Guang Hong was right and he would be able to help. So he spilled. 

 

He skipped the part about them following Guang Hong and Leo on their date and started talking. He told Guang Hong about them studying and then Phichit convincing Seung gil to put on makeup and then their kiss and how amazing it felt, but how Phichit didn't realize at the time that he actually didn't have Seung gil's consent to kiss him, and that Seung gil was less responsive than he'd originally thought, and how it was mostly just Phichit attacking Seung gil and Seung gil not having room to escape. And finally, how when Seung gil did have the room to escape (aka when Guang Hong got back and they stopped kissing) he immediately got away from Phichit and just left. Which was of course, proof that he'd molested Seung gil when Seung gil was clearly trying to get away from Phichit's advances. 

 

Guang Hong stared at him blankly as Phichit felt a tear roll down his cheek. He knew that there'd be more if he actually had any more tears to cry, but he guessed tears kind of ran out when you’d been crying for three whole days without drinking a significant amount of water. 

 

“Phichit, honey,” Guang Hong started with a sad look. 

 

Phichit cut him off. “I told you I was a horrible human,” he said. “I'm practically a rapist,” he added, a whisper. 

 

“Phichit, you're not a rapist, and I doubt that Seung gil thinks you're a rapist, either.” 

 

“But he can't bear to see me for more than a minute at a time. And he sounds scared and hesitant when he talks to me. And I can't blame him because he has right to be like that! I deserve that.”

 

“Phichit, I don't think that's the case. Seung gil is not the best with emotions, right? I think he just ran out because he was overwhelmed and you two got abruptly interrupted. Sorry about that by the way, I can't believe I didn't realize! He was so red!” Guang Hong said, seemingly trying to stifle his giggles. “Sorry, sorry, I'll be more serious. I don't think he hates you or is mad or scared, I don't think he thinks you raped him, he's more logical than that, he did give you consent to try something, and that thing happened to be a kiss. I think he's just sad and heartbroken that you're ignoring and avoiding him.”

 

“Oh,” Phichit said, still not convinced but a little more accepting of the idea that Seung gil might not actually think of him as a rapist. 

 

“Yeah, oh. Anyways, it doesn't matter what I think. What matters is what Seung gil thinks and how he feels. And I don't know that, Leo doesn't know that, and you don't know that. But you can. If you just talk to him. So talk to him.”

 

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.... oops?


	17. What NOT to do in Case of an Emergency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I was so thankful and really appreciated you guys understanding that I decided to finish this as early as possible! I hope you all enjoy, y'all are so sweet to put up with me lolol, just know y'all deserve this and much more!
> 
> Comments are still very much appreciated!

Seung gil had never felt misery before. It was fucking horrible. Phichit avoided him like the plague for the whole day, and when they finally were given a chance to talk about it they stayed silent. Phichit wouldn't even look at him, so all Seung gil could say was sorry, he was sorry to have run off, sorry to have made Phichit miserable enough to hate him, but all he could say was sorry. He hated this! He had always said what he meant and meant all that he said , and now? All he felt like doing was escaping from that look of total sadness and disappointment from Phichit.

He didn't expect today to be any better as he stood in front of the library doors. He took a deep breath, pushed open the doors, and silently nodded to Ms. Take as he solemnly made his way to the back. He saw movement coming from his small alcove and he felt his heart palpitate without asking permission. _He's here. Maybe this time I can actually say what I want to...maybe he came to tell me to piss off...maybe he never wants to see me again..._ Seung gil shook his head, he spent the whole day after school trying to reign back in Human Seung gil from destroying his already fragile grip on reality. He cautiously looked in the alcove half hoping to see Phichit sitting on the desk taking selfies like he did the first time they met, instead he saw Leo leaning against the window with a foil wrapped package in a sealed bag.

“Hey bud, my mom thought you would enjoy these, they're your favorite.” Seung gil caught a whiff of jalapeño pepper, knowing fully well Carmen made those little potato burritos for breakfast.

“One, you don't have to feed me every morning; Two, don't ever call me ‘bud’ again, it's unnerving.” He said that but his stomach growled in contradiction, so he merely held his hand out and Leo placed a warm burrito into it. He bit into and let the combination of cheese, potato, and _chilé_ warm his belly.

“I do have to feed you because heaven knows how well you take care of yourself when you're in a study frenzy. As for the second one, I guess we're both doing things that unnerve each other.” Seung gil stayed silent, slowly counting every chew to prolong his silence.

“You don't have to tell me what happened, but I know it affected your relationship with Phichit, I know that you've somehow gotten hurt, and knowing you I know you're confused as heck. But the only way move on is to talk to him about it.” Seung gil looked up at his friend. His friend. Human Seung gil had made him realize how grateful he was to Leo, it was actually one of the first thoughts that started popping up since the human weakness symptoms started showing, it's what got him to the idea of inking the Lyra constellation into his skin, to honor his first friend. Logical Seung gil kept him from actually telling Leo all this, maybe another day, the one after his funeral sounded good.

“Will you at least talk to him, and try to communicate what exactly went wrong?” Seung gil knew what went wrong, he was wrong. He was wrong for emotions and he was wrong for Phichit, but he nodded. If Phichit didn't want to talk, Seung gil would give up, but for now he promised Leo if given the chance he would talk to him.

Leo nodded, satisfied. “Good. Now come on sit down already, you'll get indigestion standing and eating like that.”

 

It wasn't that Phichit was avoiding talking to Seung gil, it was just.....okay, maybe he was avoiding talking to Seung gil, but in his defense he was just trying to prolong the horrible fact that Seung would never want to see him again and probably ask for a restraining order afterwards....nothing like a dose of good negativity to boost your confidence to make the decision to ruin your life. So maybe he did avoid the library all day and maybe he did hide from Guang Hong when he tried to find him outside to drag him in for lunch. He let a period pass before summoning up every bit of courage he had to walk up the stairs to the library where he.......immediately raced into the bathroom. Like a coward. Fuck....he stared at himself in the mirror mentally berating his pathetic-ness, when the bathroom door opened, and Seung gil stood there frozen.

"Um, hey..?" _Stupid. Stupid move Chulanont._

"Hey..."

They stood in silence for what seemed like millennia.

"I'm sorry!" _Well that's one way to pull the bandaid._

"I'm so so so sorry Seung gil! I wasn't thinking about anything and I didn't give you any explanation of what I was doing or gave you any sign to back out if you didn't want to! And all I was thinking of was what I wanted and you didn't have a choice, I didn't give you one and I'm so sorry for practically raping you and not thinking about what you wanted and I completely overstepped my boundaries and I'm so sorry that I've made you feel so uncomfortable that you didn't even want to stay with me in the same room! And I'm so-"

"Wait, you thought that you raped me?”

Phichit stopped rambling and just stared at Seung gil's horrified expression.

“Well yeah, I mean when Guang Hong came in you wouldn't look at me, wouldn't even let me touch your shoulder, isn't that like a universal sign of ‘I hate you, don't touch me, you're repulsive and you just broke my trust’?” Phichit's voice broke a little and he saw Seung gil flinch from the sound. Seung gil put his head in his hands, slowly shaking his head.

“..-diot..”

“Seung gil?”

“I'm such an idiot! You're such an idiot! Fucking deities in the sky! I'm the one who should be sorry! I ran out because I was embarrassed of almost getting caught, not because I was scared of you! Shit! If anything I was scared of how much emotion Guang Hong saw coming from me! Fuck, I'm such an idiot...I'm sorry, I didn't know it looked that way to you, I thought you were just mad at me, especially when you didn't meet me at the tattoo parlor or answer any of my texts… But you never raped me you idiot…” Phichit felt his entire being revive itself, he hadn't messed up… He winced, remembering skipping out of the appointment and turning off his phone, but he hadn't epically fucked up his chances by raping the most perfect being in the world. They could save...whatever this was, Phichit just knew he didn't want to be apart from Seung gil again.

“Seung-”

“You spent all this time thinking I hated you, I could have easily proved you wrong, but I didn't, I don't know how to do this! You shouldn't have to hurt every time I freak out over something that should be normal to people! You shouldn't have to deal with me! You don't deserve this…” Seung gil had started backing up, at the end of his tirade he turned on his heel and ran out of the bathroom.

“Seung gil! Wait! Seung gil! Come back!” But it was no use Seung gil had ran in the opposite direction of the library disappearing around the corner. Phichit felt his heart break all over again. Seung gil… How could he not think he was deserving of Phichit's affection? Phichit entered the library and waited for Seung gil to come back and pick up his things.

He never did.

The last bell sounded, and Phichit was still sitting in the little alcove, alone with Seung gil’s backpack. He would have tried calling him but he had left his phone at home, forgetting he had one without the buzz of notifications to remind him. It wasn't until Leo and Guang Hong showed up that Phichit was able to clear his thoughts a bit.

“Seung gil texted me and asked me to get his things and leave them in his locker. Are you guys okay?”

Phichit could only look at them hopelessly.

“Did you guys talk?” Guang Hong asked tentatively. Phichit nodded.

“He blames himself. He thinks it's his fault we lacked proper communication… he doesn't think he's good enough for me.” He felt the moisture collecting in his eyes flood over his eyelashes and gave out one of those broken watery laughs, the kind people don't mean, but come out anyway.

“And after all this time, I still don't know if he likes me that way…” Phichit started outright crying, and while they were tears for himself, they were also tears for Seung gil. How could he think himself less than ideal? The old Seung gil had managed to easily win his heart, shouldn't he realize he would love him even more now? Now, that there was even more to love? It didn't matter, as long as it was all Seung gil. Guang Hong had at sometime come over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Phichit clutched his waist, spilling silent tears over his chest.

“Shh, shh it's going to be ok soon, hon. I promise.” He looked over to Leo. “Leo, I'm going to take Phichit home, we really need to get them to talk, again, and soon.” Leo nodded and Guang Hong held Phichit's slumped form as they walked out.

  
The next day Seung gil didn't show up to the library, the office wasn't called for him to be excused either so this was definitely intentional. Phichit was a total wreck as well, he stayed in their spot in the alcove, in his unflattering sweatpants and a hoodie pulled over his head figuring if Seung gil did come to school he'd come there first, but that was just wishful thinking.

 

Friday had unintentionally become “Bring-Your-Boyfriend-Home-Day”, at the de la Iglesia house. And in retrospect, Guang Hong should have already predicted this would happen. Carmen and the younger kids already saw him as part of the family, Blanca would even call him _cuñado_ , whatever that meant, Blanca said it was just a term of endearment, but Leo would always turn red and never tell him the actual definition. Somehow he could never get the right spelling either, so there was no way to look it up himself.

But, back to the main reason he was here, Seung gil still refused to show up at school. Phichit had calmed down some and instead of a crying wet mess he was just a worried hot mess. Seung gil wouldn't answer his phone and when Leo told him he was usually alone at home for a couple hours after school, he tried to visit and make Seung gil talk to him, but to no avail, that boy knew how to evade.

So now here was Guang Hong, his hands slicing potatoes and trying not to tear up as Leo chopped onion beside him.

“Leo baby, as much as I love having you next to me, I have to ask, why the fu- freak! Freak, are you next to me?” Juju and Freddy just giggled from their safe side of the kitchen where it was onion free. Leo just leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered.

“Didn't anyone tell you? We need the tears of the most beautiful person in the world to bless our food and make our plan work.” Guang Hong giggled and pushed his face away.

“Shut up,” he said fondly. “You're lucky you're cute.”

The plan was simple really, tomorrow Leo would invite Seung gil for food and emotional help, but not tell him Phichit was also coming. It was an ambush, but hopefully it would work out in the end. Phichit had slowly come back to normal, he was still sad, heartbroken really, but he at least got rid of the sweatpants and started brushing his hair. Small victories were still victories.

After all the ingredients were cut up, they handed them off to Carmen, who thanked them for the help and told them they could go relax now.

“Just remember our ‘Locked-Door Policy’ mijo!”

“Ma! _Ya déjanos_! Please!” Guang Hong could hear Carmen’s laughter as Leo pulled him into his room.

He had only seen his boyfriend’s room for a second when he was playing hide-and-seek with the kids last time. This time he took in all the little knick knacks and the collection of fairy lights that adorned Leo's room. They sat on the bed and leaned against the wall and each other, letting their feet hang in front of them.

“This is going to work, right?” Leo looked at Guang Hong questioningly. Guang Hong interlaced their fingers together reassuringly.

“It _needs_ to work Guang Hong, he keeps texting me asking how normal people do this. That's he's never felt so much before.” Guang Hong huffs out an unamused laugh.

“That's funny, Phichit tells me he's never felt so empty before.” Another huff. “Even when they make themselves miserable they're still balancing each other out.” Guang Hong rests his head on Leo's shoulder.

“Promise me that if I ever make you uncomfortable, you'll tell me, you won't run away like Seung gil before explaining to me what's wrong.” 

“First promise me not to blame yourself when I worry about you, because I'll always worry about you regardless.” Guang Hong said his voice muffled by the cloth of Leo's shirt.

“I promise.”

“I promise too.”

Leo took ahold of Guang Hong's chin and lifted his face into a gentle peck, then another, then a longer one, then he pushed Guang Hong down into the bed itself. Giggles escaped Guang Hong as he reached for Leo's face.

“I love being with you.”

“I love being with you too _chulado_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:  
> Chilé - chili peppers  
> Cuñado - brother-in-law  
> Ya déjanos - Leave us alone
> 
> Extra: Guang Hong forgets that the "ñ" exists, which is why he can't spell it right.


	18. Sunny Song Boy, Meet The-Boy-in-The-Bushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> *Sighs* so, we've almost come to the end of a journey. This is most likely going to be the last chapter save for the epilogue. I don't really know when we'll get around to writing the epilogue, it probably will not be next week though. So with this chapter, we're saying goodbye for now!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Gem

Seung gil was never one to sleep during the day. He believed that people should have a fixed sleeping schedule that wasn't extreme so they would have the energy and be in their right mind to actually be productive during the day. 

 

Well, that had changed drastically these last few days. Ever since he had that conversation with Phichit, he couldn't go to sleep at 11:30 pm like he regularly did. Because while Logical Seung gil knew he needed a good night’s sleep to continue being logical, Human Seung gil didn't really care for logic and would want to wallow in his sadness instead. 

 

So apart from the at-most-thirty-minute naps, his body forced him to take, he hadn't slept since Wednesday morning - not that he'd been sleeping really well after Phichit was a no-show at the tattoo parlor. Every time he closed his eyes he'd see Phichit's sunken face, with more bags under his eyes than in his closet. He’d see how utterly broken and sorry he looked. He'd have to remember that  _ he  _ was the one that had made Phichit like that. It was all his fault.

 

However, because of his apparently not-superior biology, he did require sleep to function and after not sleeping for thirty hours straight, he'd crashed. He'd probably have slept until an ungodly hour if he hadn’t been rudely awaken by a constant beeping from his phone, a mere two hours after he’d fallen asleep. He put on his glasses and looked at his abundant notifications. 

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:36 pm) _

**Hey Seung gil**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:36 pm) _

**Have you had something to eat?**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:36 pm) _

**Ma made too much food for dinner last night.**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:37 pm) _

**We have a load of leftovers**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:37 pm) _

**Wanna come over for a leftover party?**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:37 pm) _

**We haven’t had one in ages**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:37 pm) _

**We have a lot of food you really liiike**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:38 pm) _

**Quitlacoche**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:38 pm) _

**flor de calabaza**

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:38 pm) _

**sopa de fideo**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:38 pm) _

**and guisado de papa**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:41 pm) _

**Seung gil**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:41 pm) _

**You there man?**

 

 **To: Leo de la Iglesia** _(sent 4:41 pm)_

**Are you incapable of texting like a regular human being? And tell Carmen I said thanks but I’m not really feeling up for it.**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:42 pm) _

**When are you not up for mama’s food?**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:42 pm) _

**That’s really gonna hurt her feelings you know**

 

**_From: Leo de la Iglesia_ ** _ (received 4:42 pm) _

**To learn that whatever you’re doing now is more important and desirable than her tres leches cake**

 

**To: Leo de la Iglesia** _ (sent 4:43 pm) _

**Tres leches cake? If I didn’t know any better I would think you had an ulterior motive, trying so hard to get me to come over. Things not working out with Guang Hong? Sorry, Leo, but you’re just a friend to me.**

 

 ** _From: Leo de la Iglesia_** _(received 4:44 pm)_

**Things are great with Guang Hong thank you very much**

 

 ** _From: Leo de la Iglesia_** _(received 4:44 pm)_

**Can’t I just be missing my best friend?**

 

 **To: Leo de la Iglesia** _(sent 4:45 pm)_

**You’re right, you’re not smart or cunning enough to have an ulterior motive. And missing me seems like a stupid sentimental thing you’d do. Okay, I'll be over in half an hour.**

 

Seung gil sighed, dropping his phone on his bed, right next to his body. He hadn't  _ not _ been eating. That would be stupid. He just wasn't eating anything more than necessary. That being said he hadn't really eaten anything since dinner yesterday, he'd always had a habit of forgetting to have breakfast. And it was  _ Carmen’s _ cooking, so he really wanted some. But, he also really just didn't want to leave his bed, even if he was just going to be seeing maybe Carmen and the kids. 

 

A sudden thought struck Seung gil.  _ Had Phichit not been eating?  _ He had looked thinner than he was on  _ Friday night _ on Tuesday and Wednesday. And come to think of it, he hadn't really eaten anything at lunch on Tuesday either.  _ He wouldn't be, starving himself, would he? Oh, Phichit…  _ How had he missed this before? This was just another reason that he was bad for Phichit, awful, even. 

 

Seung gil could see that his state wasn't… ideal. Even teasing/insulting Leo brought him little to no satisfaction. Teasing Leo  _ always  _ brought him satisfaction. Then again, he’d never felt regret, pain or sorrow, let alone all of them at once. Although seeing as he’d made Phichit feel like this as well, it looked like this was called for. 

 

Seung gil let out another sigh, looking at the time on his phone. He’d already been lying in bed for about ten minutes, so he had twenty minutes left. Since it was a fifteen-minute walk from his house to Leo’s, a shower was out of the question. That was a shame; he felt disgusting. Though Seung gil figured a shower wouldn't help all that much with how disgusting he felt. 

 

He rolled out of bed and pulled on a relatively clean hoodie over his head. He contemplated wearing jeans or just staying in his sweatpants. The jeans won after he figured that, although small, there was a possibility that he'd see Phichit on the way there. As if wearing jeans instead of sweatpants would make a difference as if it would make him good enough for Phichit.  _ He was turning into a middle school girl with a crush.  _

 

He yelled out an “I'm going over to Leo’s!” As he walked out the door, to whoever was home. He hadn't really been paying attention to the household lately. Maybe his mom was in a coma, maybe his sister was eloping with her boyfriend, who knew? 

 

Once he got to the de la Iglesia household (without seeing Phichit, not that he was really expecting to), Julianna opened the door to him in a blur of purple tulle - Seung gil guessed that was the new favorite color. “Sunny Song Boy!” Julianna exclaimed throwing herself in Seung gil's arms. 

 

“Hey, Juju,” Seung gil said with a small chuckle, hugging her tight before letting her down. 

 

“Seung gil?” Leo called from somewhere in the house. 

 

“Yeah!” He called back. 

 

“Leo and Guang Hong are in the kitchen, heating up the leftovers,” Julianna explained. 

 

Seung gil's brows furrowed. “Guang Hong is here?” His face then took a more wary expression. “Is…”  _ Phichit also here,  _ he completed in his mind. Shaking his head he followed Julianna into the kitchen where Leo and Guang Hong looked disgustingly in domestic bliss and Phichit was thankfully non-existent. 

 

“Hey, Seung gil!” Guang Hong and Leo said at the same time. They had matching sympathetic smiles on their faces. 

 

“Hey, bud, how are you doing?” Leo said, walking closer to Seung gil. He put his hand on Seung gil's shoulder in what Seung gil assumed was to be a comforting manner. It was not. 

 

He shook Leo’s hand off himself and glared at him. “I remember telling you explicitly not to call me bud. Ever. Yet, you still do,” he said before turning his head away. “I'm fine.”

 

“And I remember telling you that you also do unnerving things, like telling us you're fine when you clearly are not. I guessed that was enough to tell you that I would not be stopping. Maybe I was wrong.” 

 

“Well, I did what you told me to, didn't I? We talked and I saw that I was an idiot, both for hurting him and for thinking that I could ever deserve Phichit,” he said, mostly to himself. If Leo and Guang Hong heard him, they didn't let it show. They just kept staring at him with pitiful eyes and Seung gil hated it. 

 

He felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to his right to see Julianna looking up at him. “I wanna show you something.” 

 

“Can it wait until after we eat, Julianna? I'm actually quite hungry.”

 

“No!” Guang Hong said, making Seung gil raise an eyebrow. “No, I mean, we just started reheating the food, it's gonna take a little more so you'll probably have enough time to go with Julie.”

 

Seung gil looked over at the stove where multiple pans and pots were sitting over low heat. “Why aren't you using the microwave?”

 

“Tastes better this way,” Leo shrugged. 

 

“Lead the way then,” Seung gil told Julianna, who had put her hand on Seung gil's, gripping tightly. 

 

“Yay!” she said, a glint in her eyes that Seung gil couldn't quite place. 

 

They walked into the hallway and towards Julianna’s room until Julianna stopped abruptly in front of a closet. 

 

“WE’RE HERE!” 

 

“You wanted to show me the closet?”

 

“Well,” she started, again with that glint in her eyes. “It's more what’s inside it.”

 

“Okay?”

 

Julianna looked up at Seung gil as she opened the door and ushered Seung gil inside. “SUNNY SONG BOY, LOOKIT’STHEBOYINTHEBUSHES!” she yelled, slamming the door right after Seung gil went in. 

 

When Seung gil finally recognized the glint in Julianna’s eyes as mischief it was too late and he was filled with dread. Because standing just a foot away was Phichit Chulanont, smiling a small smile that Seung gil did not deserve. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Phichit wasn't one for small places. He had always been somewhat claustrophobic. Small spaces have always made him anxious and sweaty and just bored. Now, it was ten times worse. Waiting for Seung gil to show up there, not knowing what would happen once he did get there, whether Phichit would be able to convince him that he was good enough _\- that he was so much more than good enough, dammit…_ All this made the tiny space in the closet Phichit's personal hell, up until the door opened and a confused Seung gil was shoved in. 

 

Phichit watched as Seung gil’s eyes opened wide when they heard the lock on the door turning.  _ Well,  _ Phichit thought,  _ at least we can cross off running away from the list of possible Seung gil reactions.  _

 

“Uh, hey,” Phichit said dumbly. 

 

“Hello,” Seung gil's voice was barely louder than a whisper and Phichit wouldn't have heard it, had he not been dying to hear that voice for days. 

 

“I'm sorry,” they said simultaneously, although the words being said were in completely different tones - Seung gil had whispered his, again, while Phichit practically yelled them in an effort to just stop the awkwardness. 

 

They opened their mouths, again, and then shut them, to let the other speak. Phichit made a gesture to tell Seung gil to speak first. 

 

“I'm sorry I ran out on you. I see now that that was definitely not the best course of action to take in that situation and I've hurt you immensely because of that.” Seung gil started seriously. “Truth is, I'm not  _ good _ at feeling emotions. I honestly thought I just simply didn't feel until I met you. But then you came along and I had all these  _ feelings  _ that I didn't know what to do with. So I panicked and I ran. I failed to realize that  _ you  _ also had feelings and people didn't normally run out after really amazing kisses. So I really am very sorry, for running out on you and making you blame yourself for ridiculous things,” Seung gil continued and Phichit felt the corners of his lips pulling up ever so slightly. “That being said, you are an idiot for thinking that you actually raped me or that I was scared of you because of that.”

 

Phichit outright laughed at that and saw Seung gil smile ever so slightly. “You know, you really shouldn't tell someone they're an idiot when you're trying to apologize to them.” 

 

“Noted.” Seung gil said, smiling. Phichit had missed that smile. A whole lot, really. He'd started to think that he'd never get to see that smile ever again. But apparently, he had better luck than he'd thought. 

 

Phichit turned serious after that. “I’m also sorry,” he started then held his finger up in a hushing motion when Seung gil opened his mouth to stop him. “I know now that you don't think I didn't have your consent. But I still think that I should've been more clear and more considerate of how you would feel.” 

 

Phichit averted his eyes and his voice turned softer. “I should've told you that I wanted to kiss you. When I asked you if I could try something and you said yes without knowing what I would try, you trusted me not to do something that would make you uncomfortable. And I went and did just that.”

 

Phichit felt like he was on the verge of tears as he met eyes again with Seung gil who was watching him intently. “I broke your trust. I let you down. If either one of us isn't good enough for the other, it's me.”

 

“But you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” Seung gil said. “I was just overwhelmed. Phichit, I'm not exaggerating when I say I didn’t know how to feel. Not as in I don't know what to feel - though that is also applicable to me - I didn't know how to feel emotions. I still don't, really, but I'm trying. And I'm going to keep trying. But really, you deserve better.”

 

Phichit reached out a tentative hand and brushed Seung gil's hair away. “I don't want better,” he whispered. “Just you,” he added after a tiny pause, almost an afterthought. 

 

Seung gil's eyes darted to Phichit's lips and then back up to his eyes. Phichit saw Seung gil lick his lips and his chest  \- and maybe also his pants - got tighter. 

 

“May I try something?” Seung gil said finally after a silence filled only with the two boys sneaking glances at each other's lips. 

 

Phichit found himself unable to look away from Seung gil’s smiling mouth and gave a nod in response. 

 

And then Seung gil was kissing him. He was kissing him slow and deep and Phichit felt like he was flying. Phichit's arms wound themselves around Seung gil's neck and pulled him closer. He started moving his lips against Seung gil, trying to keep himself from coming on too hard and straddling his lap or pushing him against a wall or something. He let out a whine when he felt Seung gil’s tongue on his bottom lip. Seung gil was being so bold and Phichit thought that to be incredibly hot. He was used to making the first move with Seung gil because Seung gil was so emotionally awkward, so the fact that Seung gil was the one to kiss Phichit first and the one to propose to deepen the kiss was enough for Phichit to melt completely.

 

Phichit opened his mouth slightly to let Seung gil in. Seung gil didn’t kiss like how he thought people saw him. His kiss wasn’t hard or stoic, it was soft and gentle and caring. He was a good kisser, despite his apparent inexperience. Phichit was sure that he’d still love the kiss even if it was a ‘bad kiss’ just because it was Seung gil that was kissing him.

 

Phichit reluctantly broke the kiss but didn’t move away, leaning his forehead against Seung gil’s. He opened his eyes and looked into Seung gil’s eyes. He closed the gap once again and left sweet little pecks on Seung gil’s lips. “Did you ever figure out what you  _ are _ supposed to do after amazing kisses?” he said, in between pecks.

 

Seung gil hummed against Phichit's lips. “My observations suggest that you kiss more,” he said, brushing his lips against Phichit's as if to back up his point.

 

Phichit smiled against Seung gil’s lips. “Sounds about right.”  He gave Seung gil one last peck before moving away. “So,”

 

“So,” Seung gil echoed.

 

“We’re doing this?” 

 

“Guess so,” Seung gil said, with the smile that Phichit loved oh so much. Then Seung gil leaned in for another kiss. It  was a little too hard and there was the inevitable clink of teeth, but Phichit didn't care. He could work with this, and eventually, his robot boy would be a master of both kissing and emotions. 

 

Yeah, Phichit could get used to this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all was well... lolol

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Feel the Room (and My Body Next to Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426318) by [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere)




End file.
